


Baby, I'm Howling for You

by LR1032



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LR1032/pseuds/LR1032
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"Hell is empty and all the devils are here." - Shakespeare</p>
</div> 
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


"Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey."

-Lord Byron

 

His large hands were running up and down her sides, the calloused pads of his fingertips memorizing every curve and design of her body; a mental blueprint he would soon not forget. She squirmed below him, eyes closing in ecstasy, her skin on fire from his touch. Ryder threw her arms around Niall's broad shoulders, warmth radiating from him. Small moans of pleasure graced her thin pink lips as her breathing became labored and uneven to match her boyfriends. She was forced to spread her legs further when Niall lost balance and fell on top of her. She almost wanted to laugh at his clumsiness but instead pulled him further into her, his full weight bearing on her chest and torso. His dark and lustful turquoise blue eyes locked with her lustful green irises before he attacked her neck with kisses; enough nipping and sucking that she would no doubt have deep purple and yellow marks to show for it. Her sweet perfume tickled his nose, sending him into over drive when the raven hair girl ran her nails down his shoulder blades. Their two bodies flowed together like a running river, moving in sync to each others needs.

Niall's hips rocked back and forth in a steady motion, occasionally knocking against Ryder's. Her brain fogged with pleasure as he pulled all the way out before slamming back into her. The blonde pulled himself back up, bracing on the bed with his palms, leaving an unwanted chill dancing across Ryder's bare chest at his absence. He loved to watch her when she came; eyes turning a dark emerald before rolling back, cheeks flushed pink to match her needy lips that started it all. Niall could feel her growing tight around his cock and knew that she was close.

"Cum for me baby." Niall growled out and that was all it took to push his girlfriend over the edge. His thrusts quickened, becoming sloppy and rushed, as he rode her through her orgasm. Ryder let out a howl of pleasure, fisting the bed sheets at her side. Every muscle in her body shook with indulgence. Niall continued to thrust clumsily into her, his entire length filling her the brim. The woman thought she couldn't handle anymore until a grunt forced its way out of the mans mouth and she felt his warm juices inside of her. The two rode out their orgasms together, coming to a sloppy and sticky end.

"Holy fuck." Ryder whined in pleasure as her face grew warm. She could already feel Niall going soft inside her before he pulled out all the way, leaving an emptiness in the pit of her stomach.

"I know." He smirked, running a hand through her matted onyx locks. She would no doubt have to shower before accomplishing anything tonight. Ryder's mind was starting to un-fog as Niall dropped himself onto the bed next to her, both still struggling to catch their breath. "I don't know how I survived before I met you."

"What a compliment." Ryder teased, her voice raspy and spent.

"Fucking amazing, every single time." Niall rolled to his side, using a strong arm to pull the exhausted girl towards him. The green eyed girl squealed as she was pulled across the cotton sheets, her chest quickly meeting Niall's warmth. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as he held firm to her waist. "So damn beautiful."

"Mhmm." Ryder hummed against her man's neck, sending vibrations coursing through his body. She could see his eyes start to close as her lips pressed against the soft skin behind his ear. She trailed a warm hand down his torso, tracing the outline of his abs before continuing further down. Her boyfriend sucked in a breath and tightened his grip out of instinct. "I should go shower." She whispered into his neck. Niall responded by pulling her naked form in closer.

"No, cuddle." He mumbled, sleep threatening to overcome him at any moment.

"I have to go meet Bex, I'm already running late because of this little rendezvous." Ryder tried to squirm her way out of Niall's strong grip, pushing her palms flat against his chest for leverage. "Told her I would be there an hour ago." Niall let out a groan, his arm going slack and allowing his girl to slip out of his grasp.

"I'll always come second to her wont I?" Niall griped, eyes glued to his baby's figure as she wandered the bedroom gathering clothes.

"Probably." She laughed, "But somethings she just can't provide me with." She pulled a pair of red lace panties from a drawer, licking her lips sensually.

"How about I provide you with a little more before you go?" Niall had moved to the edge of the bed, feet planted on the beige carpet and a glint in his eye.

"You know today is wine Wednesday....Stop!" The blonde reached out, catching Ryder's waist as she passed. She giggled and dropped her belongings to the floor, arms draping around his shoulders. He placed soft kisses around her navel, running up her stomach and between her breasts. "Niall stop!" Ryder knew she needed to go but her body was telling her otherwise. She could feel Niall's cock twitching against her thigh and she needed to put a stop to this or Bex would be celebrating wine Wednesday solo.

She used all her will to push her aroused boyfriend back on to the bed, his eyes growing wide at her dominance. "I have to shower." She gave him a knowing smirk when he let out a defeated huff of air. "I'm sure you can just finish yourself off?" She gave his thigh a light smack before turning and bending at the hips, purposely sticking her ass in the air for his benefit, scooping up the clothes and then heading towards the bathroom.

Niall was always in control when it came to their sex life, something Ryder never complained about. He always knew just what she needed before she even knew herself, no shortage of putting her pleasure first. He was very very giving. But Ryder secretly loved when the tables were turned, knowing he was wrapped around her finger. That's why she wasn't surprised when the bathroom door quietly opened, letting a cool blast of air push against the shower curtain.

Ryder was in the middle of lathering her shoulder length locks, suds dripping down onto her frame, when the shower curtain was pushed back. "You can never let me shower in peace can you?"

A hungry looking Niall stepped into the shower, steam instantly radiating off his pale body. He wasted no time before grabbing at Ryder's hips and spinning her so that her back was flush against his chest. The blondes generous hands entangled themselves into her murky locks, messaging the shampoo into a soapy foam. The woman relaxed back into him, her head lulling into his collar as she reached her arms around back, running them up and down her man's hairy thighs. She moved her right hand further down, etching the muscles of her boyfriends pelvis. Without warning she grabbed his semi hard at the base, Niall sucking in a breath and letting his hands wander to her breasts. "Round two?"

"...and three...and four..." The man muttered between kisses along the top of her collar bone, his hands kneading her perky breasts. Ryder continued to slowly and painfully run her hand along the blondes length, relishing in her control. Moans of bliss gathered in her throat, threatening for release as firm hands traveled down her stomach. The steaming water didn't compare to the steamy scene the two lovebirds were creating.

Before Niall's hands could travel any further, Ryder spun on her heels pushing Niall with her. She immediately gripped her man's fully erect cock as the water ran down over his shoulders and back. She placed a tender hand against his hip bone, the other picking up the pace around his dick. The man instinctively wrapped his hands around her neck, thumbs brushing along her lower jaw, and locking their pleading lips together. He nipped at her bottom lip, tongue tracing the curve of her smile, before Ryder opened her mouth and allowed him entrance. Their tongues danced and explored each other as if they were only just meeting for the first time. Soft pleas of desire wandered into her mouth and she knew exactly what her boyfriend wanted.  
She disconnected herself from him completely, causing his baby blues to go wide in bewilderment. Ryder couldn't help the adoring smile that snuck on to her face; Niall looked like a little puppy who just gotten it's favorite toy taken away. She kept her eyes linked with his as she deliberately slid down to rest on the balls of her feet, licking her lips knowingly.

Air filled Niall's lungs to capacity as Ryder flicked her tongue over his tip, swirling in tiny circles. "Jesus Ry." Niall pleased and she decided to finally obey. The woman wrapped her lips around his cock. Her hand continued to work up and down his base while her mouth went to work on the tip. She sucked in air letting her tongue tease him before taking him entirely. Gages escaped her when his dick hit the back of her throat, only adding to Niall's pleasure. She did this two more times, hands held firm to her man’s ass, before his stomach muscles tensed. She continued to work him with her hand, pumping quicker and harder until he reached his release; sticky white cum shooting onto her chest. Niall released the breathe he was holding and looked down to his soaking wet, smirking girlfriend.

"Now can I shower?"

 

&&&&&

 

"I know....Yes I know! I'm sorry Bex! I'm on my way now!" Ryder spoke hastily into the phone while trying to put her sneakers on simultaneously. "I'm walking out the door right now!" She dropped the phone from her ear and hung up before her best friend could scold her anymore.

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride?" Niall was sitting at the top of the staircase; his blonde locks dripping wet and stuck to his forehead, a pair of black shorts riding low on his waist.

"You know it's only a few blocks. Plus, I could probably use the fresh air." She wiggled her dark brows at him while pushing her arms into a warm leather jacket. "I'll meet you back in bed in a few hours!" The woman grabbed her bag off the entry way bench before running out the door.

"I love you!" Niall shouted before she was out of sight.

"You too!" Ryder hollered over her shoulder, the door slamming shut behind her. The chilly London air and light drizzle was exactly what she needed to calm herself. The street on which her and Niall shared a flat was quiet as usually, except for the creaking of the front gate as she pushed it forward. The small brunette pulled her purse up tighter to her shoulder before crossing her arms over her chest. Her tattered sneakers splashed in small puddles as she took a left and headed towards her best friend Bexley's house.

Music started blaring from Ryder's purse causing her to jump in surprise. She aimlessly dug her phone from her bag while sprinting across the empty street. "I told you, I'm on my way!" She started speaking the moment she hit the call accept button.

"On your way where?" A deep, curious voice caught her off guard. But only for a moment.

"What do you want?" She spoke with an even, unamused tone.

"What? I can't just call to check up on my baby sister?"

"It's been four months." Ryder pushed the crosswalk button, teetering on the edge of the curb impatiently.

"All the more reason!" His voice was light and playful, a sure sign he wanted something.

"Spit it out already, what do you want Liam?"

"I need you to come home." He emphasized the 'need you' part, his tone becoming more demanding.

"Absolutely not." Ryder deadpanned, the light turning and signaling for her to cross the street.

"Ryder you are a part of this family whether you want to believe it or not." Liam's voice was beginning to rise, a short temper always being one of his greatest downfalls.

"I haven't been a part of THAT family in almost three years. You're the only one I even speak to anymore." Ryder listened as her older brother breathed deep, and she waited while he calmed himself.

"Ryder please, just come home. You know I'm in charge now and things are different. I just want you home." It was now Liam's turn to plead, "You don't know what's going on, it's dangerous. I can't protect you."

"I can protect myself." She bit out, somewhat hurt by Liam's condescending remarks.

"Ryder-"

"Look Liam, I have to go." She interrupted her brother, not wanting to listen to his bullshit excuses of how things had changed.

"Just be careful!" Liam got out his three last words before she ended the call. Her brother had a habit of calling every few months, begging for her to come back home; always some bullshit reason she saw right through. No matter how much he tried to convince her, things never changed when your family was head of the most powerful gang in all of London.

Ryder slid her phone back into her back jean pocket; but not before silencing it. She knew Liam's games and knew he would only call again. A chilly wind blew through the deserted street, creating a howling effect as it whipped pasted her ears. A shiver of uneasiness worked its way through Ryder's frame as she could have sworn she heard real howling in the distance. Her feet came to a halt as he ears focused on the noise. "Mother Fucker."

The woman broke out into a run, her feet haphazardly splashing water from even the tiniest puddle. Her skin began to crawl as the thoughts darted through her brain; the fight or flight instinct in full effect. Ryder knew she had to run as far as she could; Bex's flat was only a block away, but even then she was weary of the protection it could provide. She could hear the van sloshing along the pavement before she saw it, the howling growing ever more prominent and bouncing off the nearby buildings. There was nowhere for her to go, she couldn't risk putter her friend in harm’s way.

"Looks like we got a runner!" Hollers and cheers accompanied by loud bangs sounded behind her, the van gaining speed on her heels. She took a sharp left down a narrow alley, her charcoal fringe falling into her eyes. Ryder quickened her pace when tires squealed and a door slid open on rusty hinges. The howling intensified and the woman knew the time had come to fight. With a quick glance over her shoulder she could see four men scrambling out of a black delivery van. She was clearly outnumbered but maybe not out skilled.

"HOWWWLLLL!" One of the taller men shouted, gaining on Ryder's position. That was her cue. She let her bag fall effortlessly from her shoulder as she spun on her heels, the rain causing her damp locks to stick to her cheeks.

"One...two..." Her eyes darted from one figure to the other, only having seconds to come up with a plan. "Three...four..." She numbered then from most threatening to least judging by size. _"Always have a plan,"_ her father's voice floated through her mind, _"have a strategy."_

Ryder planted her feet against the sodden pavement; arms tensed at her sides, hands balled into fists. She may be tiny but she could pack a punch, at least that's what Liam always told her when they sparred. "Aww little girl thinks she's going to fight us?" All four men laughed and slowed their pace when they realized she had nowhere to go. Ryder just narrowed her eyes in response. The dead end alley was dimly lit and lined by two brick buildings. Four men and a van were blocking the woman's only escape route. It was time to fight.

She took off in a run, startling the men. "One." Her body collided with her first target, catching him in surprise. Her palms pushed against the thin man’s shoulders. Her knee came up and connected with his groin, sending him doubling over in pain. She gave a swift kick to his stomach as he fell to the ground, a loud groan darting from his chest. Realization struck the other men and they leapt into action.

Ryder held her own but she knew it was only a matter of time. Her fist came into contact with someone's face as another body squared up behind her. She stumbled backwards into a tall, soaking wet chest, forceful arms wrapping around her waist. Her reflexes kicked in and she started twisting and kicking but to no avail. Another dimly lit body came stampeding towards he and she used the man behind her as leverage to kick both feet outwards, colliding with another body. "Fucking hell!" The man holding her screamed, using all his strength to keep his hold.

Ryder was taken by surprise when a cloth was put over her mouth and nose. She held what little breath she possessed while she continued to resist. It was only a matter of time before her lungs would crave air and she could no longer defy the drug soaked cloth around her. "Bloody hell, she's a feisty little one ain't she?" One of Ryder's captors was on all fours in front of her, trying to catch his breath as she was forced to give into the human instinct to breathe as well. "Hopper's gonna have a right shinner to show for this one!"

"Oh bugger off." Another man spoke. The lone woman could feel her body unwillingly begin to relax, her movements becoming less; every muscle feeling heavier than the next. Ryder was all out of fight. Her breathing slow and deep, eyes threatening to close. The grip around her waist stayed strong as she was dragged backwards out of the alley and into the van. The grip was only released when she was thrown onto the van floor. Her arms pulled behind her back with so much force she thought her shoulders were going to pop out of their sockets. She wanted to scream in pain but her throat was so dry no sound came out. "Someone has to teach that little bitch a lesson." A voice grumbled from the front seat, three doors being slammed in a loud chain reaction. The engine rumbled to life, sending vibrations through Ryder's entire body.

"We'll leave that up to the boss." Ryder lay motionless, helpless on the van floor; her body heavy and thoughts foggy. Her father had always warned her something like this could happen but she thought leaving the family business would have lessened the chances. Boy, was she wrong. The brunette could no longer keep her heavy eyes open as the van got quiet except for the soft music on the radio. The last thing she heard was lyrics to an all too familiar song.

I must admit  
I can't explain  
All these thoughts running through my brain  
It's true,  
Baby, I'm howling for you

 


	2. Chapter Two

__

"Oh what a tangled web we weave...when first we practice to deceive."

-Walter Scott

Niall went about his night as any other unsuspecting person would; he stole leftover cold pizza and a beer from the fridge, turned on the PGA Golf Tournament and threw his feet up on the coffee table. He figured he would make use of his alone time and catch up on the sports Ryder always refused to watch. She only had a taste for tennis and that was usually when she was two glasses of wine deep. Niall never minded her lack of interest, it was a give and take. He watched The Bachelor and she read while he watched sports. Their relationship had always been uncomplicated and easy going, their personalities satisfying each other and completing the puzzle.

Niall's attention was torn from the T.V. when his phone started to ring, vibrations running along the table and up his legs. "Ello?" He said mid-bite, mouth full of pizza.

"I swear! If you two don't stop fooling around I'm going to come over there and spray you with a hose! I've already had to drink a whole glass of wine by myself! Now get off your girlfriend, tell her to answer her phone and kick her ass out the damn door!"

"Wha-Bexley?" Niall sat forward, crumbs falling onto the cherry hardwood floor. "What are you talking about?" His brows knit together in confusion while he muted the T.V.

"I'm talking about you and Ryder going at it like rabbits! She was supposed to be here over two hours ago!" Bex's voice was exasperated and needy.

"Uhh...Ryder left like an hour ago?"

"What?"

"Yeah, she's not here."

"What the hell! She's not here and I've been stuck re-reading Romeo and Juliet by myself!"

"She...well-I mean she ran out of here a while ago. Said she was going to your place to drink wine and that she would be back in a few hours." Niall was on his feet, pacing in front of the coffee table, his stomach filled with unease.

"You haven't heard from her?" Bexley's voice suddenly got quiet, her tone taking a dramatic turn.

"No." The man was on edge, it wasn't like his girlfriend to keep secrets or wander the streets of London at night. "I'll-I'll try her mobile."

"I've tried calling, it's been going straight to voicemail." The blonde could hear the worrying undertones in her voice, which only made his nerves grow.

"I'm going to go look for her." Niall was already walking to the entry way searching for his shoes when Bex stopped him.

"No! Niall do not leave the house!" She all but shouted through the phone.

"Wha-why?!" He pulled on one shoe and lunged for the other.

"Just trust me ok? Stay in the house and lock the door." Niall could hear Bex shuffling around on the other end of the line, "I’m on my way over."

"Bex what the fuck is going on?! Where the hell is Ryder?" His voice was course with concern that was now radiating through his body.

"Just stay there Niall." The phone disconnected before any more questions could be answered. This left the man in a state of panic. Even though he knew it was no use he dialed Ryder's mobile, a small sliver of hope that should would pick up and say she just got sidetracked at the liquor store down the street as she usually did. It rang twice before Ryder's charming voice came through the speaker.

_"Hiya! You've reached Ryder and I'm probably screening this call so you know....just call back later or something."_

The phone slid from the blonde's ear, his heart starting to race. Ryder never missed his calls, even when she was working at the gallery. She would always answer. The mobile stayed glued in the man's concrete grasp as he went from front window to back, peering out as if attack was imminent. He continued this routine of calling Ryder, checking the windows and triple checking the locks on the door. He couldn't imagine someone trying to break in but he also learned early on never to doubt Bexley. He was left to flounder in fear at all the possibilities that could have happened.

Did she get lost? Find an abandoned kitten to take to the shelter? Did she get robbed, mugged, hit by a car? Was she laying in some hospital all by herself...There was a swift set of knocks on the front door that made Niall want to crawl out of his skin. He crept to the entry way, unprepared for what stood on the other side. As quietly as possible, he looked through the peep hole, a sigh of relief when he laid eyes on a welcomed pair of dark rimmed glasses and chocolate eyes.

"Bexley!" He hastily undid the locks and swung the door open. Ryder's best friend teetered on the top step, her head darting back and forth to look over her shoulder. "What the fuck is going on?" Niall yanked the girl inside by the forearm, so forcefully she almost tripped over the door frame. She bit her lip in apprehension, adjusting her glasses and smoothing her coffee colored locks.

"Listen, I-I can't tell you anything. I don't know where Ryder is..." Her rain jacket squeaked as she threw her arms up in surrender.

"I don't understand." His rough hands pulled through his messy locks, "Why can't I go look for her?"

"I really can't-Just trust me Niall you'll know everything soon!"

"Everything? What is there to know!?" Every emotion was coursing through Niall, his brain trying to work overtime to comprehend something he wasn't mean to understand.

There were two purposeful knocks on the front door and Bex wasted no time before swinging it open with a sigh. "Oh thank God."

"Where is she?" A burly, toned man came storming though the entry way, a man Niall had never seen before but he seemed to be sharing in the panic of the night.

"I told you! She's not here!" Bex was shouting in his direction as he frantically searched through the house. Niall watched on in a shocked stupor as the two conversed; it was clear that Bexley had met this man before.

"Is this him?" The brawny brunette came charging towards a startled blonde. Bex nodded weakly and then all eyes were on Niall. "When was the last time you saw Ryder?" His tone was rough and demanding.

"I-um...over two hours ago." Niall stuttered out.

"And she's not answering her mobile?" Both Bexley and Niall shook their heads. "Fuck." The man took a deep breathe through his nose, "I told her this would happen! She never fucking listens to me!" He growled to no one in particular as Niall sunk further back into the wall. "We need to go." The man was fuming out the door and into the now pouring rain, Bex following closely at his heels.

"NIALL!" Bex shouted over the rain at the boy who was still glued to the entry way wall. "GET A MOVE ON!" She ran down the walkway and into the waiting car, Niall was forced into action. He sprinted out the door, pulling it shut with a thud, and jumped into the backseat next to the shivering girl. He had no idea what he was doing or who these people were; all he knew was that they could possibly lead him to Ryder and that was good enough for him.

Bex had a hard eye on her phone in her hand, the screen reflecting off her glasses as she typed away quickly. The man who had burst into Niall and Ryder's flat sat stiffly in the front passenger seat, fists clenched in his lap. There was another unidentified man in the driver’s seat, his beer belly almost hitting the steering wheel and his hair evidently thinning. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Niall put on a strong front as he demanded answers. Bexley looked up silently with a glance of pity before going back to her blackberry. The car stayed quiet...too quiet for Niall's comfort. "Someone tell me what is happen!"

"How much do you know about Ryder?" The man in the front seat spoke coldly.

 

"How much do you know about her past? Has she ever told you about her family?"

"I-um..." Niall wracked his brain to come up with any information about his girlfriend’s past. "She told me her parents died years ago but...she doesn't talk about it much."

"Our parents were murdered." He growled, shoulders rigid against the seat.

"Our?" Niall tried to put it all together but he had never been one for puzzles. Ryder always gave him the answers to the morning crosswords while she made breakfast. "You’re...?"

"Her brother."

"She-she told me she was an only child."  
Ryder's brother let out a forced laugh, "Of course she did. I'm sure she didn't let you in on the family business then either." The blonde stayed silent in response. Ryder never talked about her family, Niall learning that it was a sore subject and avoided it like the plague. "Oh did she just forget to mention that her surname is Payne?"

"What? Her surname is Kennedy..."

"Wow, she thought of everything didn't she?" Dangerous chuckles filled the car from the front seat.

"Listen," the man spoke harshly, keeping his stare to the front, "My sisters name is and always will be Ryder Elise Payne." This was too much for Niall to process; he thought he knew everything there was to know about his girlfriend. He knew she loved pancakes at two in the morning; how she not so secretly watched infomercials when she couldn't sleep; her favorite color, royal blue, always painted on her toe nails; the way she squirmed and giggled when tickled; or her strong distaste for people who chew gum. Niall knew all the insignificant details about her, but apparently he didn't even know her real name.

"Payne? As in...." The blond had heard that name before but never in praise. Bex watched on curiously with a slack jaw as realization crossed his face. "You're Liam Payne." Niall was in disbelief.

"In the flesh." Liam spoke in monotone, "I guess you figured out what I do then?"

"You're-you're the head of the SevenSins."  
"Bingo."

"Let me out of this car." Niall withered in his spot as the rain seemed to intensify on the roof of the vehicle. "Let me out!" He started to panic, gripping at the door handle and looking for escape. The SevenSins reputation proceeded itself and Niall now feared for his own life.   
"No can do kid." The driver made no effort to stop the car as they drove the streets of downtown London, "We're almost there anyways."

"Bex! Wha-I-" Niall turned to his only alley for help. "Did you know about this?" Bex let out a low breath, looking everywhere but his terrified blue eyes.

"Just calm down alright?" the girl spoke softly, "Nothing is going to happen to you." No matter how hard Niall tried he just couldn't swallow the lump in his throat. His muscles were tight in trepidation; his head pounding in agony.

"What about Ryder?" Niall whispered.

"We're going to get her back." Liam's words were strong and true. There was nothing more for Niall to do; his entire life for the past two years had been based on a lie, a person he knew nothing about. He let his heavy head lull against the window, watching water drops flow abstractly down the glass.

It was only another ten minutes before the car pulled into an underground parking garage, but not without passing two coded gates and a security detail. Every precaution of security only made Niall wince in worry. This was most definitely not how he imagined his night going.

"Bex, go gather everyone up and meet in the office in ten." The car pulled up to an elevator entrance on the lowest level of the parking garage. Liam bellowed out orders as he exited the car. Bex followed suit, sliding cautiously out of her side and motioning for Niall to follow. He hesitantly opened his door and got out, but not without first having major doubt about his choice to follow.

Liam was waiting impatiently in the elevator, holding the door open for the younger two, when the SUV drove off. Bex looked very timid as she went to stand next to Liam, it was obvious she was afraid of him which only made Niall want to run in the other direction. But instead his feet slowly carried him to stand in front of Bex and when the elevator doors closed there was no turning back.

When the elevator doors reopened the trio was met with a spacious, open flat. An un-phased Liam and Bexley hurried into the luxurious room, parting ways and continuing in opposite directions, while Niall was left to his own accord, curiosity building in his bones. The Penthouse flat was embellished with dark charcoal, stark white and glistening silver. Two oversized couches sat parallel to each other with a marble table separating them; blood red pillows thrown cautiously onto the cushions. To the left of the sitting space was a flawless, lustrous black grand piano. They onyx and ivory keys were craving for fingers to dance upon them but flecks of dust suggested a different story.

When Niall was finally able to tear his gaze away from the furnishings, he was met with the most breathtaking, superior view of the London horizon. The entire back wall of the suite was clear glass windows from floor to ceiling. He could see Big Ben lit up, striking midnight; the parliament building a flaming, luminous orange behind it. Cars drove customarily over the Westminster Bridge, the occasional signature red bus being thrown in the mix. It was too dark to notice but the man knew the River Thames was flowing freely as it so predictably did every other day. The view was an endless tide of lights and buildings and people going about their daily lives, not a care in the world that Niall's was about to change forever.

"It's bulletproof." A slick Irish accent interrupted Niall's stupor causing him to stumble backwards away from the enticing window. He guardedly turned to find a statuesque women; her hair the color of burning orange embers in a deserted campfire, her features fascinating; jaw line cut like marble and arresting grey eyes. She stood with arms on her hourglass waist and cherry lips curved into a smirk. "The glass...it's bulletproof." Niall remained quiet. The woman narrowed her eyes in interest while the blonde fumbled with the hem of his shirt.

"Hattie, let's go." Niall blinked in surprise as a man with identical golden red hair and grey eyes stepped into view from the hallway, followed by an emotionless Bexley and an olive skinned man. The twin grabbed Hattie by the upper arm and pulled her in the same direction Liam once traveled, but not before the girl gave a wink in Niall's direction. Both men, however, gave him a hard glare as they passed.

Bex lagged behind the group, gliding to a stop right before the archway of the hall. "You should come with me." She spoke so softly, an unusual occurrence compared to the outspoken and boisterous personality she normally possessed.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?"

"It's not my place....but Liam might be able to give you some answers if you just come with me." Again, Niall appeared to have no choice but to follow blindly into the world of the SevenSins.

The timid Niall moved closer to his only friend who gave his hand a light squeeze before leading him down the hall, the same way everyone else had just ventured. The winding hallway was adorned with multiple black and white photographs; groups of men with cigars leaning against cars, or standing in the countryside with hunting rifles slung over their shoulders. They all had the same look to them; built muscular frames, eyes shaded by sunglasses and clothed in all black with tattoos on their arms. There was one thing that stood out in every photo though, and it was hard to miss, it was always the same seven men.

The founding members of the SevenSins.

Every bone in his body ached with danger as he followed Bex through a set of oak double doors. There was a narrow table running down the middle of the room, chairs lining each side. The room had no windows, instead the walls were painted a deep burgundy and adorned with more photographs. Liam sat at the far end of the room; both elbows resting against the table and a hard look on his face. The two men Niall saw in the living room were seated at either side of their leader. Hattie sitting to the left of her twin brother and an open seat waiting for Bexley across from her.

“What is he doing here?” The olive skinned man with jet black hair spoke forcefully, pointing a finger in Niall’s direction. “This is members only.”

“I don’t care, we need his help.” Liam barked, immediately silencing all doubts of Niall’s presence. “He’s the only one that knows what my sister’s been up to the last few years. Right now, he knows more than any of us.” Niall swayed unsurely in the doorway as Bex walked around the table and took her seat. He quickly rushed to the open chair next to her when she waved him over. “Have we heard anything, Killian? Any leads?” Liam turned towards one of the twins.

“There’s hushed words about a few different sources but no solid leads.” Killian’s voice was much deeper than expected considering his tall lanky build.

“It won’t be long till someone comes out with it.” Hattie spoke up, clearly not afraid to voice her opinions at a table of men. “They took Ryder for leverage, they want something from us, and they will have to be making demands any time now.”

“Or at least start bragging about their accomplishment.” The tan man spoke with an eye roll, his southern American drawl catching Niall off guard “Kidnap the sister of the most powerful gang leader in the United Kingdom, they’re going to want to make it known.”

“Tex is right.” Killian offered, “Some of these groups are stupid enough to brag.”

“So we just wait it out?” Surprisingly, Bexley spoke.

“Yes.” Liam leaned back in his chair, “I don’t want anyone leaving this building tonight. Bex and Killian I want you both scanning the security footage of the streets. If Ryder was only walking from her flat to yours we should have gotten something. Denver you get the other three on the next flight out of Ireland, I want them here.”

“What about the drop?

“This takes precedence. McCready is just going to have to wait for the next shipment.”   
“You got it boss.” Denver pushed up from the table, a flash of black ink on his forearm causing Niall’s eyes to wander. The other three followed his lead and made their way towards the exit.

“Blondie.” Liam groaned, “You stay.” Niall was pushed back into his chair by a passing Denver, Bexley offering him a hopeful tightlipped smile. Soon after, all four had left the room and the door shut quietly behind them.”

“Alright, go ahead.” Niall swallowed hard at the brunette’s statement, confusion scrunching his face.

“What?”

“Well I’m sure you have a lot of questions. So get em out of the way before I ask mine.” The leader of the SevenSins slid back from the table, swinging his leg up and resting his ankle on the other knee. Niall fiddled with the hem of his shirt, looking into his lap. Where do you even start? He’s suddenly found himself alone in a room with the most powerful man in the UK whose sister, whom he is dating, is missing and he was the last person to see her. Millions of questions rattled around in the blondes head.

“Will they hurt her?”

“Yes.”

“Will they kill her?”

“No.”

Relief washed over Niall’s frame, a small weight lifted off his shoulders, “How do you know?”

“She’s no good to them dead.” Liam fired off answers to Niall’s questions as if he could read the man’s mind. He kept a hard glare but never faltered or showed emotion, because he had been taught all his life that emotion is a weakness.

“Why did Ryder leave the SevenSins?” It was the most obvious question Niall could come up with at the moment and figured it would answer many of his other concerns at the same time.

“She left right before her eighteenth birthday….but she had been planning to leave for a long time before that.” Liam took a breath, rubbing his exhausted eyes. “This life was never cut out for Ryder, she never wanted it. There are a lot of things about this business, this lifestyle that you will never know about or understand. What all have you heard about our reputation anyways?”

“Just what they print in the papers I guess. They claim you are responsible for a lot of deaths….assassination attempts. Not to mention drugs and guns, the whole nine yards.”

“First of all,” Liam rocked forward, his foot falling to the ground with a loud bang, “We never attempt.” He made fake air quotes in Niall’s direction which only made the boy sink further into his chair. “We deliver.”

“You mean, you really….”

“Yes.” Liam cut him off, knowing where his sentence was going.

“Holy shit.” Niall whispered under his breath. The weight that was previous lifted from his shoulders was now dropped back down, except ten times worse. There were always rumors about how dangerous the SevenSins were, the type of business they conducted. You never wanted to be associated with them, you never wanted to cross them.

“There is so much more to it than just offing people.” Liam’s voice was an octave lower, “Yes, we are paid assassins and gun runners, but we don’t just take out whoever we want. We don’t kill unless there is a threat to the business or the greater cause. There is a reason behind every target.”

“How do you never get caught? I mean you all should probably be in jail by now.”   
“We are so wrapped up in every aspect of this country; we have intel in parliament, connections with law enforcement, relations with other gangs and high end corporate leaders. The SevenSins were founded to keep the peace at a very dark time in the United Kingdom. We take care of the ones who step over the line. But they can never trace it back to us and frankly, most are too afraid to live without us.”

“Has Ryder ever….?” If anything, Niall did know what a gentle soul his girlfriend was and could never imagine her being associated with these types of people.

“No.” Liam shook his head, almost in disappointment. “The day she found out what our father was doing…she lost it. She fought with him every step of the way until he died, and then she fought with me. She’s trained for this, just like the rest of us but she never did have the heart to pull the trigger. She split the first chance I gave her and I guess that is where you came into the picture.”

“I guess.” Niall swallowed hard, eyes shifting from Liam’s gaze.

“You said you’ve been together two years? How did you meet?”

It was now Niall’s turn to feed the answers, “We met at a pub down the road from my flat back then, she was the new waitress, two months later we were together.”

“And she never mentioned any of this?”

“Of course not! I mean…” He lowered his voice a bit, “If she really wanted to get away from this I’m not surprised she created a whole new life for herself. She never uttered a word about this, even when you were front page of my morning paper.”

“Still working at the gallery?”

“Six days a week.”

“Have you noticed anything different about her recently? Any late night phone calls or hanging around new people, anything at all?”

“No, nothing. She follows the same routine she’s been following for the past year.” Niall thought for a moment, sad about finishing his thoughts out loud. “But then again, maybe I don’t know her as well as I thought I did….maybe I don’t know Ryder at all.”

 


	3. Chapter Threr

"He who wishes to be obeyed must know how to command."  
\- Niccolo Machiavell

 

"Yeah, right there." Moans of pleasure echoed through the cluttered bedroom, bouncing off the stark white walls. "Mhmmm" The sandy brunette couldn't contain the pleasure growing in his groin as the insignificant woman worked her swollen lips around his cock. He grabbed a fist full of her tangled blonde hair as she went all the way down on him, gags mixing with whimpers of pleasure. The woman held firm to his hips, the pads of her fingers pressing into his sensitive golden skin as she held out as long as she could. The man's pale blue eyes rolled back when she finally came up for air, her hand replacing the warmth her tongue once provided. She pumped his growing member up and down while catching her breathe before going back down on him. 

"Louis! Let's go!" There were three forceful knocks on the bedroom door that snapped the couple out of their sexually fogged activities. The blonde sunk back on her knees, a huff of frustration rising from her bare chest. 

"Every fucking time." Louis let out a low growl as he pushed himself up, his toned back falling against the headboard. "You need to go." He didn't bother giving the girl another glance, throwing a shirt into her annoyed arms. 

"You want me to come back later?" She pulled the shirt on over her head, standing up from the bed and searching the floor for her skirt. This wasn't the first time she had offered her services to him and knew it wouldn't be the last. 

"Nah," He reached over to the bedside table and pulled a cigarette from a half empty carton, "Business calls." Louis was clearly in no rush to tend to business as his eyes trailed over the woman's endless bronzed legs. He breathed a long puff of the cig, the sweet menthol tickling the back of his throat as she finished putting her clothes back on. 

"I'll see ya round." She flashed a halfhearted smile while slinging her bag around her elbow and padding out the door, leaving it wide open for a waiting Zayn. The two exchanged nods as they traded places. 

"She's a fit one." Zayn smirked, casually walking into the bedroom, not caring that his best friend was exposed and still excited. “The boys are back." 

The boss swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers, cigarette hanging loosely from his thin lips. "They got her then?" He pulled up a pair of dirty blue jeans, fastening a belt around his lower stomach. 

"Oh they got 'er." The olive skinned man chuckled out, scratching the side of his stubble covered jaw. "Girl put up a fight though, Hopper's got a good one to show for it." 

"Serves him right that cocky bastard." Louis pulled a black tee over his head, the symbol of a wolf falling fittingly between his shoulder blades. “Have you seen her yet?” 

“Took her straight from the van to the basement. Guess she was unconscious ‘cause Novo was carrying her.” 

“Mother fucker! I told him not to use the chloroform, she could be out for hours now!” A fuming Louis growled, practically stomping his way out the room. 

“So?” Zayn slipped the cig from Louis’ grasp in passing, placing it between his thin lips before following his boss. 

“We can’t make our demands if we have no proof she is alive! Can’t go sending the Sin’s a photo of her passed out in the basement now can we?” 

“Probably won’t go over well with little Liam.” 

“Yeah, probably not.” Louis’ sarcastic tone was overshadowed by the slamming of the front door. Two giggly blondes walked into the house as if they owned the place. Waverly and Quinn could almost pass for sisters if you didn’t know any better; their stick straight bleach blond hair cascading down the middle of their backs, skirts leaving nothing to the imagination and heels pushing them as close to the heavens as possible. 

“Oh! Hey baby!” Waverly’s ruby red lips formed into a wide smile at the sight of her boyfriend. “I didn’t think you would be home already!” She dropped her purse at Louis' unamused feet and cuddled into Zayn’s side. He wrapped a slack arm around her shoulders, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “Quinn and I were just out at End Zone.” 

“Surprise, surprise.” Louis mumbled, kicking her bag out of his way. 

“Look, why don’t you and Quinn go on up to my room. We’ve got some business to take care of downstairs.” Zayn gave a knowing eye to his girl before bending down to pick up her bag. 

“Did you get her?!” Waverly’s drunken eyes lit with excitement while both Quinn and Louis glared. 

“You told her?” Louis quipped, smacking his best friend upside the head in frustration.

“Oww! What was that for?!” A tattoo clad hand immediately swung up to Zayn’s head. 

“I told you not to tell anyone! This is member only business!” Louis voice was rising to match his temper, “I suppose you know too then?” He turned on a devious looking Quinn. She pursed her lips and he knew the answer. “Oh this is just fucking brilliant!” Louis’ arms flew up into the air as he turned his back on the three. No one was supposed to know of their plan, especially girls who run their mouths to anyone who would listen. “You better keep that one out of here, I don’t want a repeat of last time.” Louis motioned towards a statuesque Quinn, whose olive eyes were filled with vengeance. 

“Shit.” Zayn took a deep breath, hand running through his out of place locks, “I forgot about that.” Louis was not impressed with his friend’s lack of rule following at the moment. “I’ll keep em outta the way, yeah?” 

Louis turned on Quinn for the last time, “Yeah. And don’t think I won’t fucking kill you if you even go near her.” Quinn rolled her eyes in mock fear before the man trudged towards the hall and out of sight. 

“Just stay out of the way, alright?” Zayn placed a chaste kiss on his woman’s lips before hurrying after his boss, leaving the two girls to stumble their way upstairs. 

“Please tell me you’re not going to do anything stupid….” Waverly spoke to her best friend knowingly. 

“No promises.” 

 

&&&&

 

“You just had to use the chloroform didn’t you?” Louis’ voice echoed through the basement stairs the moment his crew came into view, his right hand man close on his heels. An original member of the Howlers was tensely sitting on a bar stool; his long fingers wrapped around a chilled glass of bourbon and three of the newest members surrounding him, one with a bag of ice over his swollen black eye. 

“I had no choice.” An emotionless mop of curls spoke before sipping his drink. 

“Its true man, we clearly underestimated her fight training.” Novo, a bulky boy who desperately needed to cut his chestnut hair slid from a bar stool and moved towards the boss. “I mean…damn just look at Hopper’s eye!” 

“Yeah, yeah we get it! She got me good.” Hopper growled in a glutinous northern British accent. He moved from his chair and passed by Louis before disappearing up the stairs, no longer willing to be the butt of everyone’s jokes. 

“Novo and Bug, upstairs now.” The boss crossed his arms over his rising chest as the two youngest members scrambled out of the room after Hopper without another word.

“What the hell happened Haz?” Louis tone was quieter and full of disappointment. He moved towards the back of the bar where his friend would be forced to look at him. 

“What? She’s here isn’t she?” Harry’s cold irises never faulted as he looked up to his leader. Louis held his gaze for a moment before falling back in loss. Harry’s detached, stony attitude was the last thing he wanted to deal with. There was always a power struggle between the two which rocked the boat for the Howlers when Harry first showed up. It was noticeable to many how Harry was able to command and control, much more comfortable with this life than many others but the black past that followed him clouded his judgment. Louis was able to stay level headed, his temper only coming out to play when annoyed. 

“Well we might as well have a drink if she’s gonna be out for a while.” Zayn scooted pasted the two and reached for a bottle as he tried to lighten the mood. “Jesus mate, go easy on the bourbon will ya?” He rolled his eyes in disbelief as he pulled up a clear bottle, a thin line of liquid bronze sloshing in the bottom. Harry only shrugged in response, knowing his friends had given up fighting about his alcohol habits years ago. “I don’t know why you’re being all moody about this, it was your idea!” 

“Shut up Zayn.” Louis snarled, his chosen glass of whiskey being prepared to his liking. 

“What?” Zayn played innocent, “I thought we were just going to rough her up a bit, send a message to the Sins about their new business endeavors.” Haz narrowed his dim green eyes in Zayn’s direction, contemplating whether to let him be or pound the history right back into his memory. The boss, on the other hand, sighed in defeat knowing the secrets he and Harry held would no doubt clear up all of the confusion. But it wasn’t safe to include his enforcer on the true plan; his choice only being reaffirmed moments earlier when the conversation of member business was being shared with two lasses who clung to the safety and money the Howlers provided. 

The three members were thankfully interrupted before Zayn could ask any more questions. Novo came flying down the stairs, skipping the last two and landing with an out of breath thud at the bottom. Three sets of eyes were immediately on the boy; a mix of curiosity, surprise and worry. “I think she’s waking up!” Novo’s deep voice was all too excited for the events to come. It was obvious that he had fought the other two newbies to deliver the good news to the boss’s, even if he was met with disappointment at the lack of excitement the originals displayed. “Bug and I were watching the security camera and she’s starting to move. 

“Shall we gentleman?” Louis’ monotone voice triggered Harry to down the rest of his drink, his secrets being swallowed with it. Zayn and Louis clinked glasses before finishing off theirs and sending Novo back upstairs with strict instructions to not watch the security camera. “Are you going to be able to control yourself?” Haz snarled at Louis weighted question, falling behind as they walked through the dim lit basement hallway. With Louis leading the way, they soon found themselves breathing deeply in anticipation in front of a padlocked door. 

On the other side of the bolted door, a confused and groggy Ryder stirred. She was afraid to move due to the dull pain coursing through her body but was forced to use all her strength just to open her clouded green eyes. Her raven bangs fell along her eyelashes as she found herself laying sideways on a dirty old bed. The mattress was stained and worn in the middle, her small body sinking into its soft support-less cushion. To her surprise it was lifted off the ground on some type of support, giving her a clear view of the entire room which was utterly empty except for the bed; the walls void of moonlight, the floor bare of carpet, and two faint lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling casting shadows in the corners. Thankfully, Ryder was able to move her arms and push herself up off the bed a bit, her perception and thoughts muddled with madness. It was deafeningly silent, the bed not making a peep as she repositioned herself. It was only then that she noticed the chain cuffed around her ankle, binding her to the bed. “Fuck.” She whispered, a shaky hand pushing hair away from her damp face. Her hands quickly went to work pulling and pushing against the rusty chain cuff but to no prevail. Ryder was completely and utterly trapped. 

Just as the girl was about to try and stand a thundering noise sounded from across the room, the sound of locks being switched and her captures arriving. Ryder pulled her knees up to her as much she could without hurting her ankle, arms wrapping instinctively around her no doubt bruised legs. All her life she had been warned about this happening, trained on how to prevent it and yet here she was; curled into a ball and chained to a bed. She could already picture the disappointment on her brother’s face when he found out, which would undoubtedly be very soon. 

Ryder’s gaze stayed glued to the one door as she could hear lock after lock being undone; counting each one and making a mental note. After six various clicks, the door slowly started to open, a sliver of yellow light shining into the room and eventually onto Ryder’s teary eyed face. The door swung open all the way, a shadow of a man blocking most of the light from the outside. Ryder blinked the tears away as she studied his frame; the way he walked into the room, the position of his stance. Every detail is just as important as the last. The first man walked about three quarters of the way into the room before stopping and squaring up to the bed. His hands stayed in balled fists, arms stiff at his sides, when a second man walked into the room; about the same height but shoulders broader and walk a little more careless. He sauntered forward and stood equal to the first man, neither still deciding to speak. Ryder knew who these men represented, she knew their gang and she had a very solid idea of what they wanted. 

Ryder was about to say something when a third shadow appeared, taking his sweet time in the doorway. He was much taller than the first two; long legs and an even longer torso. His stayed further away from the first two, choosing to lean against a wall and lurk in the shadows. This man….this man was familiar but Ryder just couldn’t seem to place him at such a distance. 

“Did ya have a nice little nap sweetheart?” Louis spoke in a mocking tone, stepping further into the light and giving Ryder her fist true glimpse at her kidnapper. 

“You’re not going to get what you want, this is all a waste of time.” Ryder growled at her abductors. “I’m not even a SevenSins member anymore.” 

“Doesn’t matter if you’re a member or not. You’ve got the blood of an original running through your veins, means you’re important to us.” Zayn stayed quiet at Louis’ side, Harry restraining himself to the corner for now. “You’re important to me.” 

“Whatever you want it's not going to happen.” Ryder let her hands fall, bracing her palms against the bed and opening her chest to the room; Show no fear. "Liam doesn’t deal well with demands.” 

“I’m sure he’ll deal just fine with ours….especially now.” Louis took annoyed steps closer, purposely overshadowing the girl’s small frame. He oddly glanced back at Zayn before speaking again, “Listen sweetie….we just need you to do this one little thing for us and maybe you’ll get out of here with only a few bruises and broken bones.” 

“You can hurt me all you want, I’m not doing anything for you cunts.” Ryder sucked in a sharp breath as her face went whipping to the side, her left cheek stinging where Louis’ palm had just been. Her hand unconsciously went to the newly raw skin, damp hair falling into her face and down her neck. The woman swallowed hard before licking her lip, the taste of copper tickling her tongue.

“I’m done being nice you little bitch.” The boss roared causing Zayn to move forward and put a warning hand on his tense shoulder. “If you’re not willing to cooperate then neither am I.” Ryder turned back just in time to see Louis squint seething eyes her way. 

“Smile!” Zayn’s voice broke the dense tension and was quickly followed by a blinding white flash of a camera. The room illuminated just enough before Ryder closed her sensitive eyes. Her chest heaved in and out as the room became still again. “Liam’s gonna love that one.” Zayn chuckled before backing out of the room. Louis stood his ground for a few more moments, arms crossed against his chest and glare hazardous.

“She’s all yours.” 

And with that Louis pivoted and left the room, not bothering to give his captive another glance, closing the door on his way out. The room became dim again as Ryder tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She could no longer see him but could feel the presence of the third man against the far wall. The brunette stayed motionless on the bed, not even the sound of breathing filling the empty air. The room stayed quiet and still for what seemed like an hour, only the forbidding feelings of danger slithering across the empty floor. Ryder tried over and over again to focus her stare on the figure across the room as he finally took small steps forward, the clicking of his boots bouncing of the concrete walls. 

“What do you want?” Ryder tried but to no prevail. The silent shadow just kept lurking, slowly moving towards her position. The two swinging lightbulbs made it difficult to get a good glimpse at the lanky figure as he moved. She caught sight of etched biceps, of messy curls covering his face, and finally emerald green eyes that were all too familiar. 

“Haz?” Ryder choked out in horror.

“Welcome to the Wolves’ Den, Ryder.”


	4. Chapter Four

”The purpose of torture is not getting information, its spreading fear.” 

-Edwardo Galeano

 

Do you ever really know someone? They might come into your life for a few minutes or they may even sleep in your bed every night, but is it possible to know everything there is to know about them? The way they like their tea prepared; how they form words into a question when you already know what they’re asking for is non-negotiable; the thing they are most scared of and the dreams they have that have not been reached. You can spend hours upon hours watching them, studying their mannerism and drinking in the sound of their voice, and yet still be unfamiliar with the secrets they hide. A person can claim they know you better than you even know yourself, but there is always a line that will never be crossed. 

Niall had no doubt in his mind that he knew everything there was to know about Ryder Kennedy. He didn’t care that she kept her past quiet, it was her choice and he respected that, but he never would have thought her past could have included this; included a different last name. Niall knew nothing about Ryder Payne. There was no telling what else she could have been keeping from him. She led an entirely different life; a life of secrets, a life of power and money, of drugs and death….the life of sin. 

“Liam told me not to let you leave.” Hattie slid through the balcony door and into the damp London air. She casually approached the blonde who had been silently staring out into the dimly lit streets. A city that never sleeps was oddly quiet at three in the morning. “We’ve got a guest room you can crash in until we figure things out.” 

“Figure things out….yeah.” Niall chuckled sarcastically, not even offering the woman a glance as she slid up next to him at the balcony railing. The red head pulled up her hood, shielding her from the miscellaneous raindrops falling from the clouds. Niall did not seem to mind the rain, or the company, as the two offered nothing but their presence to each other. Surprisingly, the Irishman’s mind ran blank which he could attribute to the feelings of betrayal and anxiety churning in his stomach. He had received very little information from the aggravated SevenSins leader, nothing that would make him feel even the slightest bit of relief. 

“Do you mind?” Hattie drew Niall’s attention when she pulled out neatly rolled joint and a blood red lighter. She proceeded to light up when he showed no indifference, shooting out rings of white wispy smoke. “I don’t usually do this…but it’s been one fucked up day.” She sighed as leftover smoke seeped from her cherry lips. “So how long ya been with ‘er?” 

Niall let his hands slide loosely along the cold metal railing, “Two years.” The woman nodded in understanding while burning further into her joint. There was no emotion in his voice, the only evidence being of exhaustion. 

“She never told you?” 

“Course not. Probably wouldn’t be here otherwise.” 

Hattie pushed the half burned joint between Niall’s fingers and he didn’t bother denying before bringing it up to his lips and inhaling. “This life was never hers.” The girl kept her stare forward when Niall turned his head to her. “We all knew she wasn’t meant for this…there was so much more out there for her.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I met Ryder when I was eight. My brother and I were living in Ireland with our mum, trying to avoid all this.” She drew her arm around in a big circle, motioning to their surroundings. “We came to live with my dad here when she died and Ryder was my first friend. Even from the day we met I could tell there was so much more to her. She was such a bright light, always smiling and taking care of everyone…at least as long as her dad wasn’t in the room. They never got along.” Niall took one last hit before passing the smoldering joint back to the choked up woman. 

“Liam said they fought about everything.” 

“They did. He saw her potential, but wanted to nurture it and push her in a different direction. Don’t tell Liam but Ryder was in line to take over at the head of the table…first woman to head the Sins ever. She was smart and cunning, knew how to play the game, but could never pull the trigger.” 

“I can’t imagine her ever hurting anyone.” 

“Never did….well at least on purpose.” Hattie swallowed hard, gaining Niall’s curiosity. “Listen, I probably shouldn’t tell you but you have a right to know the real reason she left this life behind. I’m sure Liam told you some vague story but he left out all the important details.” 

“He told me she just didn’t have the heart to kill, couldn’t stand to follow in the family footsteps.” 

“Huh.” Hattie smirked, “So there was a bit of truth in that. Ryder made it very clear she would never fire, never kill. She trained with all of us but usually skipped out when we would go to the gun range or make up some ridiculous excuse not to come. Which was a shame because she had better aim than most. Her dad just couldn’t deal with her not being in the family business, not continuing his legacy, so he came up with a plan. 

The blonde knitted his eyebrows, “It obviously didn’t work.” 

“Nope, it backfired right in his face.” Hattie actually laughed, the last of the greying smoke slithering out between her pearly white teeth. She burned out her joint on the rail before tossing if over the balcony, pulling her jumper up tighter around her palms. “Ryder was kind of seeing this kid and her dad decided to fuck it all up and punish Ryder for her behavior. Turns out this kids family was pretty involved in Parliament, dad was a Lord actually, but as with everyone in this town he was corrupted…trying to abolish the monarchy or some stupid shit like that. Well, long story short, the Sin’s killed him and his son blamed Ryder for everything.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Niall inhaled a deep breath, rubbing his pink eyes. “So that was the last straw?” 

“Ryder cut all ties with the Sins the next day. Took her things and left…didn’t even say goodbye to me. We had plans to get out of this together. We were going to get a flat together, and jobs…you know, live a real normal life. Go to parties and clubs, sleep around and drink our days away.” Hattie’s cheeks turned pink as she smirked at the thoughts, “I haven’t spoken to her in three years.” 

“I’m sorry.” Was all Niall had to offer to console the woeful women. 

“Ryder never had the strength to shoot and I never had the strength to miss.” 

“Why…why do you keep referring to her in the past tense?” Niall had only just begun to notice Hattie’s constant use of the word ‘was’, as if she had already given up hope on finding Ryder alive. 

“We’ve got something!” A strong voice caught them both by surprise, causing them to jump back from the railing. “Liam wants us.” Killian was standing in the doorway, teetering on the track. 

“What is it?” The redhead shook all emotions from her bones, as if the previous conversation had never happened. She quickly pushed away from the railing, making her way towards the door and pulling her fellow Irishman along with her. 

“Howlers.” 

“Mother fucker.” Hattie hissed as they followed her twin out of the rain. Killian held a grim expression which only made Niall more anxious. Deep down he knew there was no good outcome of this situation, every ounce of hope disappearing with each passing second. 

“Who-who are the Howlers?” 

 

&&&&

 

The pale olive eyes Ryder had once grown to love were now staring back at her, emerging from the shadows of the room. But they were not the same eyes she shared her childhood years with; they were tainted. Harry stood higher than she had ever remembered, broad shoulders and permanent scowl etched across his face. The all black ensemble was a drastic change from the mismatched patterned outfits he once let her dress him in. Ryder was looking at a ghost from her past but she knew this was no longer the Harry she once cared for. 

“Wha-what are you doing here?” Ryder stuttered out words as fast as she could form them. Questions, concerns, anger, fear all building in her stomach and threatening to come free at any moment. “You’re – you’re not a Howler….” 

“Like you know anything about my life anymore?” Harry snarled, approaching the nervous woman with wildness. The closer he got the more Ryder sank back into the cold wall, that was until she couldn’t move anymore and Harry towered over her. He bent down, placing two heavy hands on either side of her curled up legs, his face coming only inches away from hers. “I’m only here because of you.” His spearmint breath danced in front of Ryder’s nose sending waves of memories crashing into her. The first day the pair met while playing footie in Regents Park; when Harry beat up Scotty Cage for stealing Ryder’s glue sticks; when the two stayed friends even through the “cootie’s phase” of growing up; When Ryder and Harry went on their first date. 

“Harry…Haz-” 

“NO!” Harry’s voice boomed through the room, sending a jolt of fear coursing through Ryder’s body. “You don’t get to talk to me darlin’!” The woman almost stopped breathing at the use of her old nickname, at how it left a resentful taste in his mouth now. “You don’t get to say anything.” Harry narrowed his eyes, “Nothing left for you say.” 

“I can explain!” Ryder pleaded with her once friend now turned foe, “Please let me explain what really happened that night! You have to know I had nothing to do with it!” 

A strong hand whipped across Ryder’s pale cheek, leaving a sting of pain and a cool breeze in its wake. “Don’t even try to tell me you had nothing to do with his death!” Tears stung against the girl’s dark eyes, her cheek still fresh with pain from Louis’ show of dominance. “All you’ve done is lie to me! How can I even start to believe you poses an ounce of truth in you!” 

“Harry please!” Ryder could no longer control the sobs building in her chest, the tears streaking her flushed face. The disgruntled man took a step back, eyes cold and trained on the weeping woman. He inhaled deeply, eyes closing as if trying to calm himself. 

“Did you know?” Haz licked his lips, hands balled into permanent fists, “When I picked you up for dinner…and you kissed my cheek and told me how excited you were that we were finally going out, did you know then?” Ryder stayed silent on her stained old mattress, her breathing uncontrollable and hands furiously whipping her face and pushing her raven matted locks out of her face. “You knew.” He snarled. 

“NO!” Ryder screamed in protest, lunging forward as much as her restraints would let her. “I had no idea they were going to do that! You have to trust me!” 

“Trust?” A dangerous laugh resonated through the room, “You expect me to trust you?” Harry whipped around on his heels, racing towards the chained woman. “You’re the reason he is dead!” 

“It wasn’t my fault!” Ryder’s vocal chords were straining and her voice scratchy, “You have to know that I had nothing to do with it!” A large hand shot out and wrapped its way around the bottom of Ryder’s jaw, holding her face still and within inches from his. The pads of his fingers pressing into her pained cheek as whimpers escaped her. 

“I lost everything because of you.” Harry’s voice was rough and lined with hate. “EVERYTHING!” Ryder tried to pull back but was a prisoner in his grasp. The brunette couldn’t hold it in anymore and let the cries and wails of pain fill the room. “And now I’m going to make sure you lose everything too.” The man pushed his arm out, setting Ryder loose and sending her back slamming into the concrete wall. Ryder instinctively curled into herself, drops of blood staining the mattress from where the chain dug into her ankle. “You’re going to wish you were dead by the time I’m through with you.” He stood his ground at the edge of the bed, thoughts swirling with ideas of revenge. 

“Please.” The girl whispered through the tears, begging for her childhood friend to show her mercy once more. 

“I like hearing you beg darlin’.” Haz licked his lips, emerald eyes glowing with amusement. “It really suits you.” The girl stayed quiet, words escaping her and only the sounds of muffled cries circling her. Harry made another move forward, the bed falling slight at the weight of his knee resting on it. 

“Please…..after everything that we’ve been through….” 

“You ruined everything we had with one bullet.” 

“It wasn’t me!” Ryder dug deep for any ounce of strength she had left. 

“You might not have pulled the trigger but it doesn’t mean you’re innocent.” 

“Harry.” There was no use in begging anymore. Ryder could see that Harry had already made up his mind. The boy she grew up with, the one she loved, was gone. She tried to bury her face further into her knees, turning away from the danger. That was until she was being pulled by the leg towards the edge of the bed and in one quick motion Ryder’s arms were pinned above her head, hips heavy under the weight of Harry. “Nooo” Ryder cried, trying to kick her legs or squirm under the heaviness but it was no use, Haz was much stronger. He used all his weight to lean forward, pushing into her wrists which would no doubt leave purple and yellow marks within the hour. Ryder yelped in distress as he dipped his head down, the long sticky curls falling into her face. 

“I’m going to take everything from you.” Harry whispered with such voracity it sent chills down the woman’s spine. “I’m going to make sure you feel what I felt. Make sure you never feel a scrap of happiness again.” Harry’s eyes wandered the woman’s frame; his hands coming together, large enough to hold both Ryder’s wrists in one. “You’re going to be weak and empty, you won’t even recognize yourself once I’m through.” A sweaty hand played at the crying girl’s hip, his fingers wrapping around the underside and thumb pushing her shirt up. Ryder turned her head, hiding her face between the crook of her elbow and the bed, silent tears still stinging her raw cheeks. “Not so tough now are we?” Harry’s voice dance with amusement, pure joy evident in his devious smile. 

For the first time in her life, Ryder was completely and utterly helpless. With her entire body pinned beneath Harry’s there was no hope of moving or gaining the upper hand. All the training and strength she possessed was useless in the situation. Taking away the woman’s need for control was the first step in the plan. Harry was well on his way to making Ryder his personal play toy, to make her realized how much pain she caused him. It was time for someone to pay for what the SevenSins did.


	5. Chapter Five

”When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender, that is strength.” 

-Arnold Schwarzenegger

 

Niall followed the Irish twins through the elaborate living room and back down the photograph adorned hallway. Killian led the way and pushed the set of dark doors open, revealing the long table Niall had been introduced to only hours ago. The man at the head of the table looked more troubled and wrecked than before; his dirty disheveled hair sticking up in all directions and chocolate eyes trained on a piece of paper in his shaking hand. His attention was never drawn as the three entered the room. The blonde quickly realized the table was much fuller than the last time, leaving him no place to sit. Killian and Hattie took their respective seats at Liam’s right, Bexley, Denver and Tex in their seats on his left. Niall shifted in the doorway awkwardly as he noticed three new faced around the table. 

Two burley, muscular men sat next to Hattie on the right; one with a perplexed stare focused on Niall, the other whispering into the woman’s ear. A third sandy brunette sat next to Bexley; his glasses and unshaven face coupled with a burgundy cardigan did not add up to the typical SevenSins look most of the men shared. He sat tall in his seat, watching Niall’s every more with a wary eye. The blonde in turn, tried to avoid all eye contact as he slid his back against the wall, shuffling into the corner of the room.

“This him then? The boy toy?” A thick accent hushed the already chilled room when one of the unfamiliar men spoke.

“Yeah, that’s ‘em.” Niall stiffened at Denver’s annoyed tone. 

“Oh, for fucks sake.” Hattie leaned forward, her ember orange locks falling onto the table and covering her resting arms. “His name is Niall. This is Charlie and Bauer.” She pointed to the two next to her, “And that’s Schmidty over there.” She threw an arm haphazardly across the table to the man next to Bex. “Now that everyone knows each other can we please get on with it?” She crossed her arms over her chest as Niall caught a smirk spreading across Bexley’s lips. 

“So were dealing with the Howlers…again?” Bauer asked the simple question but was met with no answer. Liam had ignored the entire exchange between everyone, his deadly stare still locked on the paper before him. The entire room was sullen, silent and still. All eyes trained on the leader of the Sins and the wrinkled paper in his grasp. Killian cleared his throat, breaking Liam from his trance. 

“Did we find anything on the security footage?” Liam’s voice was raw and stone cold. 

“Just Ryder leaving the flat and walking down the street. Black van started following her about a block in, they had to have been watching the house. She crossed into a blind spot and we lost her.” Killian filled in the table as to his and Bex’s findings, “The van drove north down Auriol Road and then out of view.” 

“How do we know it’s the Howlers then?” Schmidty’s bushy brows were joining in confusion. 

“This.” Liam tossed the paper to the middle of the table. It glided across the wood, spinning slightly before stopping between Charlie and Bex. Everyone leaned forward in unison to get a better look. Niall pushed forward off the wall but kept his distance from the table, the voice in the back of his head always reminding him he was in the company of trained killers, resulting in only being able to see a blurry outline of a darkened photo; but a clear smeared paw print in the left bottom corner. Bexley snapped back into her chair as a gasp escaped her, a small hand flying up to cover her mouth. The blonde took this as a bad sign. Hattie’s Irish eyes went wide while the six men surrounding them stayed still. “It was posted online for everyone to see.” 

“Shitttt.” Tex hissed while Denver rubbed the back of his tense neck. You can see the firm uneasiness swirling in the room now more than ever. Bauer was stroking his bead as if potting his next kill; Schmidty licked his lips, pushing his glassed further up the bridge of his nose; Charlie’s ab muscles physically contracted as he pushed back from the table in a huff while Bex chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek. 

“This means everyone knows our business, everyone knows we’ve been hit.” 

“And hit hard.” The male twin finished Liam’s sentence so naturally it was obvious to see why he was the boss’ second. 

“Vulnerability leads to a liability.” Bex whispered so softly that only Niall and Schmidty could hear here due to their close proximity. 

“We have to be on high alert.” Killian took the burden from his friend, “People are going to think were weak, distracted…defenseless.” 

“Don’t worry, Bauer and I will make sure everything continues to run smoothly.” Charlie gave a loud pat on the back to the bearded burly boy beside him, but not before sending a wink across the table in Bexley’s direction. 

“Speaking of which…” Schmidty cleared his throat fretfully, “We kind of have some business to take care of for McCredie. He wasn’t too happy about us backing out of the drop earlier so I promised him a favor. He had a target for us to take care of, the sooner the better.” 

“Business don’t stop because of a family emergency.” Tex almost laughed in his southern drawl. Liam looked like he was about to leap across the table and strangle Schmidty with his own two hands. His aged face was turning red as he ran two hands through his hair. 

“Fine. Who do you need?” 

“Guy hangs out around the End Zone so I’ll go with Hattie. Should be a quick job.” 

“I want it done by tonight, we’ve got more important things to deal with.” Liam growled but the tall sandy brunette stood his ground at the side of the table. 

“Did the Howlers say what they wanted, any demands?” Hattie spoke casually, as if she was not just told to go out and end someone’s life in a few hours. 

“No, nothing yet.” Her twin answered, “I’m sure it won’t be long though.” 

“I want someone on the phone with the Outliers now. Figure out if they know where the Howlers usually hang out or where they could be keeping her.” 

“I’m on it!” Denver practically dove out of his seat, phone already out of his pocked before he even made it to the door. 

“Bexley, take Niall back to his flat and stay with him. I don’ need him getting in the way.” Niall’s jaw dropped at the thought of being cast aside with no resolution; to sit helplessly and clueless at the home he shared with Ryder. 

“You still got that 9 I got you for your birthday?” Bauer spoke across the table to the fragile girl, who nodded a shaky yes. “Good, keep it nearby.” The ebony haired girl stood from the table, ready to bring Niall back to his flat. 

“No!” Niall’s voice echoed through the room, causing everyone to snap to attention. Most of them stared at him perplexed by his outburst; Hattie was smiling. “I-I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Excuse me?” Liam snapped but Niall knew he had to stay firm to his spit second decision. 

“I’m not going anywhere. She is my girl and I refuse to leave without her.” Bex looked back and forth between the two men, unsure whose orders to follow. “I’m here to help bring her back, unharmed.” He lowered his tone an octave, his stare never separating from Liam’s. The two kept eyes from opposite sides of the room while everyone watched on curiously. Niall knew there was a possibility he wouldn’t walk out of this room alive, but he also knew it would be better than sitting home alone stirring in his own anxiety. The remaining members of the SevenSins were uncertain whether to be impressed with Niall’s tenacity or to start carving his name on a tombstone. 

“Bauer, take him to the gym.” Liam mumbled in defeat, realizing this was a battle he didn’t have the energy to fight. A wave of relief washed over the outsider, his frame physically relaxing. 

“Don’t count yer blessin’s just yet.” Bauer rose from the table, clearly out weighing and overshadowing Niall with his dense figure. 

“We wait till we hear the demands from the Howlers, then we move. Everyone stay close, get some rest.” Liam finished with the group, sending them out in a herd, Niall being pushed to the front. “Killian.” The boss caught the red heads attention before he was too far away, causing him to stop in his tracks and sit back down beside his longest friend. The two sat for a few moments, Killian choosing not to pester his friend as he worked through his thoughts. He was smart enough to know when to keep his mouth shut. 

“There is no good outcome from this.” Liam finally broke the stillness of the now empty room, his voice softer and worn. “No matter what they want….” 

“Don’t say that.” Killian stopped his boss, “We can figure this out. Nothing is going to happen to Ryder, I promise.” 

“You can’t make those type of promises, you know that.” Liam was right, promises were fair and few in this type of business. 

“Maybe not, but I can promise you I’m going to do everything in my power to get her back.” 

“We can’t afford to make mistakes here.” Liam reached forward and grabbed the crumpled paper off the table, clinging to it as it was the only proof his baby sister was still alive. 

“We won’t.” 

“We can’t afford to lose anything either. This entire business rest on the empire we’ve built below us. If even one of those deals falls, the whole thing falls.” Liam licked his chapped lips and inhaled deeply, the feeling of hopelessness seeping from his pores. “It’s going to come down to Ryder or the Sins…..a choice I’m not prepared to make.” 

 

&&&&

 

“You’re in for a rude awakening.” Bauer smiled sadistically as he pushed Niall into the gym. There was a few treadmills and exercise bikes in the far corner accompanied by multiple sets of weights. The floor was a cushy blue and black checkered mat that put an extra bounce in your step. There were two punching bags close to the entrance, both frayed and worn with the imprints of angry fists. Much like the wall upstairs, which was floor to ceiling windows, the long wall across from the equipment was all one solid mirror. Niall surveyed the room quickly while Bauer went straight for a pair of boxing gloves. The blonde stopped dead in the doorway when he noticed the large black and red symbol painted on the wall, starring him down from across the room. It was a black Seven with a large red ‘S’ intertwined, embellished with a dagger and what looked like Ivy running behind it. It was the same symbol Niall had seen tattooed on Denver’s forearm in passing. It was the one symbol that struck fear into many and made Niall queasy. 

“Ever thrown a punch before?” Bauer’s deep, unamused voice snapped Niall back into reality. The man tossed two large boxing gloves in the Irishman’s direction, forcing him to catch them in the stomach. 

“Been in my fair share of pub fights.” 

“Well at least it’s a start.” The broad-shouldered man picked up a pair sparring mitts, wasting no time in putting Niall to the test. “Well come on then!” He teased while the newbie struggled to fit his hands into the gloves. 

“Were-I’m not really dressed for sparring.” 

“Is that gonna stop ya when someone’s coming at ya with a knife? Oh, don’t attack me! I’m not dressed for the occasion!” Bauer teased the newcomer, dancing around the mat like a scared little girl. 

“Wow, don’t ever think I’ve heard your voice so high before Bauer!” Tex came sauntering into the room, followed by Schmidty and Denver. If Niall wasn’t worried about impressing them before, he sure was now. Four of the seven most trained and feared assassins in the U.K. were preparing to watch him fight. A daunting task that made the poor boy more nervous by the second. Now, Niall was far from weak and helpless, the man had built up his fair share of muscle over the years, but there was no doubt that any of these men could kill him in one move; even Schmidty who looked the least intimidating with his skyscraping height and nerdy glasses. 

“Thought you boys would be getting some shut eye.” Niall finally got his gloves on as the four paid no attention to him. 

“Nah, had to see how far you could push the new kid.” Denver smirked in Niall’s direction, who subsequently swallowed hard. He leaned up against a stationary bike, the same one that Shmidty draped himself over. Text chose to stay standing, arms at his sides and hands shoved into his torn jean pockets. “Let’s see it then!” 

Niall flinched backwards when Bauer came charging towards him, arms up in alarm. The bulky guy stopped short of pushing Niall into the wall, allowing him some space to regain his footing. Niall took a deep breath, ignoring the snickers from the peanut gallery, and put his fists up. Bauer nodded in agreement before coming towards him again. This time the blonde was able to slide under Bauer’s left side, avoiding both hands and sending Bauer into the wall behind him. Niall turned on his heels just in time to see the scruffy fellow charging at him again. He stood his ground, feet planted firmly against the gripped mat. Bauer took two steps forward, right arm swinging out and missing Niall’s head by inches because he dropped to his knees. The newbie braced himself on his hands and let his right leg come rotating out, catching both of Bauer’s ankles and sending him teetering backwards. 

“That’s it boy!” Tex shouted from the side as Niall built some confidence….only moments before it was all torn down. Bauer took a sharp intake of air, his entire demeanor changing. The blonde knew he was in trouble. He put up his gloved fists, preparing to shield his face from the man’s fists. The guy advanced once again, faking Niall out and getting a nice jab at his ribs. He fell back a few steps as dull pain racked through his side. He didn’t have time to regroup before Bauer was coming at him again. A hit to the stomach, a kick to the hip, a blocked right hook but a missed left sent Niall tumbling to the ground and struggling for air. 

“Never surrender!” Someone hollered from the side but Niall was too tired to decipher who. Exhaustion coursed through the boy’s bones while his muscles ached. He was ready to give up, to give into the torment and teasing he would no doubt receive for the rest of his stay. Fatigue was overcoming him, which was no surprise seeing as it was almost five in the morning and he had not slept at all. “Do not surrender!” Niall slowly pushed himself up off the mat, Bauer waiting cautiously for him to reposition. Even though every muscle was fighting him, Niall put his hands up in defense once again. 

“Now were talking!” Bauer smiled at the boy, clearly impressed with the fight Niall possessed. The two came closer, both with their defenses up. Bauer swung first but Niall blocked and sent his fist flying, hitting his opponent square in the jaw. Niall took the opportunity while Bauer was shaken to send two good jabs at his stomach. “Come on!” Niall stepped forward and took another hook to the side, but not before deflecting two failed tries from his challenger. Bauer sent another arm shooting out in Niall’s direction but he was too quick and turned to the side. This sent Bauer teetering forward due to the accelerated motion of his arm. The blonde quickly wrapped both arms around the double his size man, pulling him to the side and down to his knees, where he quickly sent one final punch into his muscular side. This sent Bauer toppling over onto his side, his breath heavy and sweat forming along his brow. “Well ya might not be as useless as we though!” 

Niall extended a helping hand down to his opponent, who in turn grabbed it and pulled him down onto the mat with a thud. Niall squirmed on his back next to the out of breath challenger. The two lay there, trying to catch their breath before Denver and Tex gave them both a helping hand up. “Never surrender.” Tex gave a job well done pat on the back of Niall’s tired shoulder. 

“If you plan on sticking around you better get that motto into your head.” Schmidty joined the four in a small huddle in the center of the room. “It’s engrained into us at birth.” 

“A Sin never surrenders; no matter the situation, no matter the circumstances. You go down fighting.”


	6. Chapter Six

”A wise woman wishes to be no one’s enemy; a wise woman refuses to be anyone’s victim.” 

-Maya Angelou

 

“Harry! Wait for me!” 

“Come on you slowpoke! We’re going to be late!” 

“You’re going too fast! Don’t leave me!” 

“I’m not going to leave ya darlin!” Harry slowed to a trot, a smile reaching from ear to ear and dimples on both cheeks. His emerald green eyes sparkled in the rare London sunshine as he waited for his best friend to catch up. Pushing his newly wild coffee colored curls from his eyes, he pivoted on his heels to see the flushed brunette finally catching up to him. “You should know better by now.” His chuckles made the young girl illuminate with warmth as she joined his pace, giving the giggling boy an eye roll. 

“Why does everything always have to turn into a race with you?” The two slowed to a casual walk along the pavement path, both breathing heavily. 

“I like a challenge.” Harry shrugged casually as the pair walked further into the park. The two youthful teens were on their way to their first football match of the season, their identical blue and white jersey’s giving away their agenda. 

“Oh come off it, you just like to win and you know you’ll beat me every time.” 

“Hey! I’m just trying to help build up your stamina so you can move up to offense this season!” Harry sent a wink in her direction before she shoved him off the path playfully. 

“I don’t know if I’m going to make it past this season.” The tone of their conversation instantly turned discouraging as Ryder shoulders slumped inwards. “My dad doesn’t want me playing, thinks it takes up too much of my time.” 

“What else does he think you’re going to do?” 

“Couldn’t tell ya, but he’s got some kind of master plan thing he’s always fighting with my mum about. He already has Liam on some ridiculous training regimen; he’s in the gym every hour he isn’t in school. In fact, I’m surprised he hasn’t been pulled from school to follow my dad around at all hours of the day. I barely even see him anymore.” 

“So…I take it he isn’t coming to the game today then?” “Nah, as usual he’s sucking up to our father.” 

“Always a kiss ass that one.” Harry elbowed the girl in the shoulder spiritedly in hopes of lightening the mood. This is what Ryder loved about their friendship; Harry never pried into her home life and always offered a cheesy smile or goofy face to brighten her day. Their budding friendship came so naturally; never forced and never questioned. They had formed a solid bond that you could attribute to shared crayons and peanut butter banana sandwiches. Even at eleven years old now, the two’s likes and dislikes mimicked each other, stitching their paths together for eternity. 

When the friends finally reached the football pitch, Harry quickly snatched up a ball and pulled Ryder into a warmup. They joined the rest of their team on the left side of the field, casually kicking the checkered ball back and forth on the dry grass. “Speaking of your dad…” Harry began, but chose his words carefully because he knew how touchy Ryder was with the subject, “Did you ever, you know, find out what his job is?” 

“Hi Haz!” A little blond girl with a bright pink backpack half the size of her stood at the edge of the field. Her lemon yellow rain boots and butterfly hair clips sparkled in the sunlight and rivaled the smile spread across her rosy cheeks.

Harry stopped the ball and rested his foot on top of it as both he and Ryder turned towards the girl. “Hey Quinn. Just go sit over there and I’ll be over in a bit yeah?” The tiny blond nodded encouragingly, pulling her backpack up tighter on her shoulders. 

“Hi Quinn!” Ryder gave her the friendliest smile and a wave. Only to be returned with a scowl and the cold shoulder. The girl turned her back and headed towards the stands without another word. “She hates me doesn’t she?” Ryder turned back to Harry with a head tilt and a frown. 

“She’s just jealous of all the time you get to spend with me darlin.” Harry’s cheeky little grin made the brunette wish she had the ball so she could power kick it right into his stomach. “She’ll warm up to you eventually.” 

“I highly doubt that.” The brunette jumped to the side in order to block Harry’s pass from disturbing the pair behind them. “And to answer your earlier question, no.” She kicked the ball back, quickly trying to force her dark fringe from her eyes. “Liam told me it was none of my business, mum told me not to worry about it and dad told me to stop spending time with you.” 

“What?” The boy scrunched his nose in confusion. “What do I have to do with anything?” 

“Probably nothing, but you’re always his go to subject change when he wants me to go away and stop pestering him.” 

“I am nothing but charming! The perfect specimen of a man to bring home to parents.” Harry tossed his curls around, pretending to model across the grass. 

“You’re so cocky!” Ryder hollered before kicking the ball a little too hard towards him. “I can only imagine what you’ll be like when you start dating!” The ball caught Harry on the hip, making him loose his balance and trip over his own feet. 

 

Hooooowwwwllllll

A loud noise startled Ryder awake sending a jolt of adrenaline coursing through her. She took in a sharp breath, eyes darting open only to be met with the same dark room and ratty old mattress as before. There was another muffled howl on the outside of the door accompanied by loud banging. Ryder sighed to herself, rolling over onto her back but being careful not to move her chained bruised ankle much. The captive brunette was overcome with exhaustion and yet was unable to sleep.

It’s hard to sleep over the sound of your own thoughts. 

The Howlers had grown accustom to waking her up with loud noises within minutes of her eyes closing. She was more physically and mentally exhausted than she had ever been in her life. Even worse than the time her father forced her to box with Bauer for over three hours. 

In the early days, she tried to maintain some knowledge of time; paying close attention to how long passed between visits from Louis or small portions of food or water being delivered from one of the other Howlers. But as the minutes, hours, days ticked by it became more challenging for her to keep track. With no windows or any glimpse of daylight the time passed freely and on no schedule.

It’s hard to count the days when your buried alive. 

She tried everything she could think of to gain some concept of how long she had been held captive. Ryder would pretend to sleep sometimes, hoping that she wouldn’t be woken which mean it was night and everyone else was asleep. But without fail, someone always made noise; she was being watched 24 hours a day. The woman was slowly losing all concept of time, of life outside these four walls. But then again, isn’t that what Harry wanted? 

Harry had not made another visit to her after the first night. He laid down the law, pushed fear into her bones and then left her to sink in her own confusion, weighed down by her own thoughts….a dangerous thing. He withdrew himself from her life years ago, leaving the faintest of trails dancing through her shiny black waves. The man left her the good and the bad; their friendship jumping off a cliff only to be met with jagged rocks, tickles of blood filled with smiles and tears staining their clothes. Their friendship would never be remedied and that probably killed Ryder the most. Harry was no longer the boy she knew, the boy who carried her on his shoulders through childhood. 

He was now the black coffee before she added the sugar.   
The brewing storm before she washed him clean with droplets rain.   
The Devil’s venom was slithering up his arms and across his stiff shoulders; its poisonous sting playing into his weakened state; tearing him apart limb by limb, bone by bone, snaking its way into his thoughts. His thirst for revenge becoming a slithering assassin, an all-consuming idea for his own retribution. One shiny bullet shot on command altered Harry’s course, leading him to the life of darkness.

Hell is empty and all the devils are here. 

Ryder sought light even in her darkened room though; drawing on the memories of her closest loved ones; swimming in the feelings of happiness, the touch of passion, the sip of sweet wine and the taste of his lips. Perpetually sentimental for the embrace of tenderness and the warm sunshine hopping across her pale cheeks. She refused to play into Harry’s twisted games of revenge, refused to be a victim of the Howlers empty threats. 

The woman broke her time into tiny, manageable pieces; for the whole being entirely overwhelming. As exhaustion crept further towards her she drew strength from the knowing feeling that Liam would fight for her. No matter their continued distance in the past years, she held on to the vision of her older brother, her protector, storming through the bolted door and never letting go of her again. She made promises to fulfill once this was over; to be a better sister, a better team player, to stand next to her only brother instead of across from him. Even with her distant, difficult relationship with the men in her family, she knew they would fight for her and that was the best feeling in the world. 

If you were to ask what one thing Ryder drew her light from though, you would receive an instant and definite answer: 

Niall.

The sunshiny blonde brought hope to her bruised and battered state. With one blink of the eye she saw his face, complete with lopsided toothy smile and glimmering baby blues that put the stars to shame. With one inhale of murky air she smelled the faint mix of laundry detergent and his cologne; as if she were resting her head against his chest in their bed. With one lick of the lips she could taste the watermelon chap stick he always insisted he didn’t like but stole from her anyways, the feeling of his soft lips pressing against her neck and across her collar bone. With one moment of deafening silence she could hear his boisterous, full bellied laugh bouncing off the cold walls. She held on to every memory of their existence together, every touch and every laugh, the luxury of having him constantly within grasp. The thought of being reunited rumbled in her chest making her heart ache for the security he provided.

Ryder shifted on the bed again, pulling herself into an upright position and closer towards the edge to allow her ankle the tiniest bit of relief. The banging and howling slowed, fading into the darkness soon after it began. Ryder rubbed her sore muscles and sleepy eyes, stretching upwards to release the tension in her neck and shoulders. It was then that her stomach rumbled, a reminder of the constant hunger that pained her. It was only a matter of time before someone brought her the standard bowl of chicken and rice and a plastic glass of water. Entering the room and leaving without a single word. Harry and the Howlers had cut off all human interaction and communication, they were isolating her even more than being held captive and chained to a bed could do on its own. 

The Howler delivering her meals usually changed, Ryder noticing a pattern which meant they were taking shifts watching her. She had seen three men rotate in and out, all possessing unique body structures and tendencies. A bigger man with a permanent scowl usually thumped through the door, throwing her food on the floor and causing it to splatter everywhere. Going down in size, the next was a muscular boy without the height. He carried himself with confidence, shoulders back and head high but weighted with his unruly hair. The last was a much smaller boy, almost looking like the other two’s younger brother rather than their equal. He lurked along the walls of the room, blending into the shadows with his tiny frame and slumped shoulders. He was the most cautious of the three, placing her meal gently on the floor in front of her but never making eye contact before running out. He didn’t seem to fit the typical Howler reputation, which struck Ryder as odd. 

As if on cue, the door locks began to click on the other side. Ryder sat up straighter, shoulders back and jaw tense. Four. Five. Six. The door swung open slowly, a bit of pressure released from the brunette’s body as a small figure snuck his way through a barely open door. He held one bowl and one cup in his hands as he slowly moved forward. Ryder watched his movements; his small steps carefully calculated and shaking hands as if he was almost afraid of the chained up woman. 

“What’s your name?” Ryder spoke quietly, not to startle the boy. He looked up to her for the first time, his light eyes soft. The woman let a small smile glide onto her face, an offering of peace, yet the boy remained silent. “Mine’s Ryder…but you probably already knew that.” She folded her arms in her lap as he placed the bowl on the floor in front of her. “Thank you.” She gave him a gracious head nod and he showed the smallest sign of a smile. Ryder knew he was the easiest alley to acquire in this situation. He might not have much pull when it came to the three in charge but it was a start that gave Ryder another glimmer of hope. 

“Bug, out now.” A nasty snarl startled the two, sending the boy running out of the room as if he would pay for his mistake later. A breeze of cold air rushed in, sending shivers through Ryder’s exposed skin, but the coldness of the voice shocked her even more. Every muscle in her body stiffened at his shadow in the doorframe, leaning to one side like the cocky man he was now. Ryder stood her ground at the edge of the bed, refusing to cower from him. “Been a few days huh darlin.” 

“Just a few, is that all?” Ryder spoke with the same cockiness he exuded. She tilted her head to the side, a clear signal that she wasn’t about to deal with his shit. 

“Oh, so all of a sudden you’re so tough?” Harry moved further into the room, pushing the door so that only a small crack of light shone through it. “Trying to be little miss badass?” He moved through the room, tapping at one of the lightbulbs and sending it swinging back and forth. The light cast shadows across his face as it swung, only giving Ryder more of a reason to stand her ground. His scare tactics were not going to work on her anymore. “You really think you’re going to win this one?” 

“I’m sure as hell not going to let you win.” She spat in his direction. “I know this isn’t the real Haz, I know he would never really hurt me.” She tried to play their friendship again, fingers crossed that even an ounce of her old friend still lived. “You can talk the talk but it’s all just empty threats.” Harry stopped in the middle of the room, chest tight and hands balled into fists. 

“You think so?” 

“My Haz is still in there somewhere and I know he would never, never intentionally hurt me.” 

“You don’t think this is hurting you? Chaining you to a bed, leaving you alone for days on end? Slowly tearing away every layer until you’re an empty blank space with nothing left to offer? No emotions, no memories. You don’t realize that I win no matter how this plays out.” Harry’s tone growled with confidence as Ryder stayed quiet. “I’m going to tear you down; break you into so many pieces that you’ll never be able to be whole again.” He took three steps forward. “I’m sending you back to your brother in a hand me down box, an empty shell of a person. See, he’ll never get the closure of visiting your grave; the pain ever so slowly fading with each passing day. No, he’s going to have to look at the face of his sister, to live with the torture every single day; to be reminded of what he did.” The woman couldn’t help the tears stinging her tormented eyes, the lump building in her throat.

“And that boyfriend of yours? You can say goodbye to him.” Harry came closer and closer until he was towering over her, their knees bumping into each other. “Because, let’s be honest here…” He let out wicked laugh, “who’s going to want to stay with someone so damaged? Someone who can barely feed themselves or even take a piss alone. Who’s going to want that responsibility? Who’s going to dread waking up every morning only to have to care for you? You’re going to be left with nothing.” The tears fell freely down Ryder’s dirty cheeks, Harry’s words slicing through her like razor blades. The thought of Liam having to see her shattered porcelain face every day, or of Niall leaving her in search of a new happiness were more hurtful than any physical pain Harry could cause. “But if you don’t think any of that is hurting you, then maybe we should try a different approach. 

Ryder didn’t even have time to look up before Harry was pouncing on her and pushing her weak frame up against the wall. A shriek of pain rocketed from her mouth as her ankle pulled at the restraint; the air being stolen from her lungs due to Harry’s sheer force. He braced himself on his knees, using his thighs to hold the girls legs still. Ryder gripped at a veiny arm connected to the strong hand that was wrapped around her neck. Harry pressed further into her windpipe as wheezes and gasp for air filled the room. Ryder’s chest grew tight, fighting through the most basic of instincts to breathe. The man’s eyes filled with animalistic hunger when he used his free hand to grab at the collar of Ryder’s filthy shirt. He released her neck but not before slamming he head against the concrete wall. 

Ryder scrambled for air, eyes mechanically closing due to the agony of pain throbbing in her head. Harry used her moment of weakness to rip her shirt down the middle, exposing her black lace bra a bruised belly. Ryder was quickly aware of her now exposed skin, her hands hastily pushing against Harry’s chest, trying to create space between them. This only made Harry push further into her. He gripped both her wrists with such force she could have sworn she heard a bone crack. 

“STOP! PLEASE! STOP!” Ryder screamed and pleaded, but Harry’s eyes were as black as night; he was gone. “HAZ!” The raw screams only attracted the man to her more, she was now his pray; a true wolf at heart. “NOOO!” He slid her back against the wall until she was pressed into the mattress once again. Harry dominated over her, in both physical strength and mental. “Haz.” She wept a continuous stream of fresh tears. 

There was a small moment of stillness between the two, as if for a split second the true Harry had come back. He stilled on top of her, loosening his grip just enough to still maintain control. Ryder’s chest heaved with sobs as she looked up to his olive green eyes. The brunette froze under him, unsure if what was happening. Harry let go of one of her wrists and the girl surprisingly stayed still. A soft and gentle hand ran across her tear-stricken face, his thumb brushing away a fallen tear. It was almost as if he cared for her again; as if he was trying to comfort her. “Haz.” She whispered, which was a bad idea.

The man snapped, his body stiffening and eyes fading into black. Ryder started to squirm and fight, kicking her legs in every direction but he held tight to her with such malice. He pinned her arm between his knee and her thigh, limiting her movements and allowing his free hand to explore her stomach. Never in a million years would Ryder imagine being in this situation. For one, being held captive and taken advantage of was not the ideal situation for anyone and caused enough PTSD for a lifetime. But here Ryder was, not only being held against her will but being tortured but her once friend now turned foe. 

“This is only step one darlin.” Harry gave her a deadly smirk, his touch leaving her bare skin to reach around to his back pocket. Ryder went rigid beneath him, preparing for the worst, but when his hand came back into view her eyes went wide with fear. With the swift flick of the wrist, a visible silver blade caught the dim light. Ryder fought with all the strength she had left as Harry drew the knife closer in towards her bare stomach, making contact right above her left hipbone. 

Shrills of pain seeped out of the room and into the hallway, filling the basement with such agony. The remaining Howlers were on the edge of their seats, such discomfort and apprehension swirling in their glasses of alcohol. The screams only worsened as Louis poured himself another drink. Zayn looked up to his best friend with such hopelessness. It was in both of their personalities to run to the aid of damsel in distress but Harry had forged such a rock between the Howlers in the last few days that they both stayed seated and silent. Their friendship being tested over and over again at Harry’s show of dominance. Louis still withheld secrets from his best friend, but in order to keep Harry from going over the edge it was about time they had a heart to heart.


	7. Chapter Seven

"In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing, the next best thing is the wrong thing, and the worst thing you can do is nothing." - Theodor Roosevelt

 

His rough hands explored every inch of her body; the memorization of every curve and freckle forming in his mind. The sear of his touch tracing her collar bone, his tender lips placing purposeful pecks along her exposed neck, her sweet perfume tantalizing his senses and filling the room. Her hands were twisted in his chocolate locks as small whimpers fled from her cherry lips. The room was dense with desire, a feeling so longingly missed in the mess of bed sheets. 

Their shadows were quickly illuminated, followed by a thunderous growl from the sky as rain pounded against the window sill. Addison let her smooth legs wrap around Liam's waste, only inches of mere fabric separating their skin. Locking her ankles, she pulled him into her not wanting space for even air between their two heated bodies. 

"I really needed this." Liam whispered between kisses on her lips. Addison smiled into him, his words dangling over her in the tense air. She wasted no time in deepening the kiss, their tongues dancing with familiarity. Another spark of light streamed through the half closed curtains. The sky erupting in a roar as Addie used her body to roll Liam onto his back, legs still firm against his lower abs. She peeled her thin top up and over her head, arching her back and pushing her hips into his, before discarding it carelessly to the floor. The woman’s thick raven locks fell in loose waves across her bare skin, the contrast against her fair color noticeable even in the pale lit room. 

Liam watched Addison’s luminous blue eyes as she studied him, tracing the outline of every muscle on his chest; her fingers dancing across him like he was the black and white keys of a piano. Every press of the finger just as delicate and thought out as the one before. Liam's fingers, on the other hand, were creating small indents in her hips, holding her as if she would disappear at any moment. Addison could feel the heat building within her core, threatening to ignite without any warning. 

Unable to waste any more time, the girl attached her mouth to his once again; the kisses turning more and more desperate and sloppy as the minutes passed. She slowly moved her hips back and forth, creating friction between their lower halves. Liam's hands trailed down her back, inching lower and lower until he had a handful of her backside. She squealed at the surprise, earning a laugh from her man. Thunder crashed from outside as their feet entangled in the silk sheets. 

A loud exhale escape Liam’s lonely lips as Addison hunched back on her knees, shifting to sit beside him rather than on top of him. Her warm touch never left his needy body though; hands trailing down the indents of his side and slowly pulling his black Calvin Kline’s down towards his ankles. His ready and willing cock sent a smirk spreading across the brunette’s swollen cherry lips. Liam’s stomach muscles tightened as her delicate fingers took a hold of him, slowly and painfully pumping him up and down. 

No words needed to be exchanged between the couple. Their actions and thoughts synched together in rhythmic harmony as Addie took care of her man. She was well aware of Liam watching her every move so she decided to play up the sex, flipping her curls over her shoulder and never breaking eye contact as she went down on him. The man’s eye fluttered closed as her tongue swirled around his tip. She held gently to the base of his cock with one hand while the other ran across his chest, leaving faint scratch marks from her immaculate French manicure. Liam reached down and placed a soft hand on her leg, his thumb running up and down comfortingly on her calve. 

The man’s thoughts swirled with emotions of all varieties. His breath hitching in his throat at the work Addison was doing; his teeth clenching together at the stress he was under; his hand running up and down Addie’s leg as a sign of comfort and adoration; his soft brown eyes stinging with sleep; the tension in his neck reminding him of his role in the SevenSins. He tried to push everything aside, focusing on his current situation and the beautiful woman paying close attention to his needs but it was to no avail. The moment the Sins crossed his mind he was headed downhill…

It had been days since he had heard anything about his baby sister, the photograph of her torn to shreds and sitting at the bottom of his trash. Hours had gone by since the last SevenSins meeting, days since Liam’s last conversation with Ryder, months since he last saw her. The feeling of failure had been ever so present in his stomach, his efforts to protect his last remaining family member being snatched away in a blink of an eye and on a blind corner. He was using every resource he had to get her back, to make sure she returned unharmed. 

“I-I just can’t…” Addie popped back up on her knees, flashing Liam a confused look. It only took a moment before her sapphire blue eyes filled with understanding and she crawled up to nuzzle by his side. Liam opened his arm for her as she curled up against him, resting her head against his bicep. She draped her legs across his and her hand across his stomach as he gave her a small kiss on the temple. The pair laid there listening to the rain hitting the window, dimmer flashes of light illuminating their current position as the storm raged on outside. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Addison’s delicate voice filled the room after what seemed like an hour of the pair laying together. She kept her eyes trained on the window as Liam’s glance stayed glued to the white ceiling. Even though Liam and Addison had never established what they were to each other, she didn’t hesitate to board a plane and leave her Grecian holiday when she heard about Ryder. She knew Liam would be beside himself but bottling up his feelings and putting on a strong front as usual.

“What’s there to talk about?” His tone was rough and on the verge of breaking. 

“Well, we can talk about how much you love these new bed sheets I got you? Or why you’ve got a soft spot for that Niall boy now? We can chat about my time exploring Greece, or how you keep fighting Hattie about every choice she makes? I mean do you want to start talking about the weather now too?” Liam could hear the sarcasm dripping from her tongue, clearly pushing him to talk about the one subject he’d been trying to avoid. “Have you talked to anyone? Killian?” 

“A little.” 

“…but you didn’t tell him the truth…” 

“Half the truth.” The man raised his eyebrows looking for praise from the woman in his arms. 

“Come on Liam, talk to me.” Addie stayed quiet, the sound of Liam’s steady heartbeat playing in her ear as she readjusted and moved close into him. His chest rose and fell as if on cue every few seconds; slow, peaceful and predictable. 

All the years Liam spent following his dad, leaning everything he could about the family business and the legacy he was being left could not prepare him for this situation. He thought the worst he would have to go through was losing both his parents, but even then he had Ryder to help him through it. Now, it was his baby sister in trouble and Liam was on his own…or so he thought. 

“Why do you always push people away?” It was obvious for everyone to see how distant Liam was. He grew up around this business, around these people, and yet he still found it hard to open up to them. They were his family after all, now that everyone else had been taken from him. But even now there was a clear gap in the SevenSins, cliques forming within the group that threatened their overall goal. Liam on his own, Killian only privy to his thoughts on occasion. Bauer, Schmidty and Charlie were the face of the SevenSIns; taking care of outside business and traveling together so it only made sense that they would gravitate towards each other. Then there was Devner, Tex and Killian who always seemed to be following their own agendas on the side, which made Liam weary. Finally, another lone wolf, Hattie, who strayed further and further from the gang recently. 

“I-I just…I guess I take after my dad. He was a real private guy. I never know what to say so I just don’t say anything.” Liam finally shed some light on his situation. 

“But you know any of the guys would listen. You could bounce ideas off of them.” 

“I only tell them what they need to hear in order to keep business running smoothly. The rest is for me to deal with.” 

“But it doesn’t have to be that way and you know it.” Addison was trying to keep her tone calm and even, “You don’t have to keep putting on a brave front just for the sake of everyone else, it’s your sister Liam.” 

“I don’t think I’m going to get her back.” Addie shot out of Liam’s warm grasp, twisting at the hips to see his face, her eyes wide and jaw slack compared to Liam’s calm disposition. 

“Why would you even say that?” Disbelief flooded her voice. “You can’t think like that.”

“That’s the only way I can think! The worst case scenario is always on my mind!” Liam sat forward, resting his bare back against the cool headboard, his touch slipping from Addison’s soft skin. “Every time one of them leaves the house I can’t help but think that the next time I see them will be in a body bag. Every mission I send them on, every deal, every scouting trip…that could be their last.” Addison couldn’t hide her worried expression as he finally vented to her. “You don’t get it Addie! No one understands! I am responsible for all of their lives, every single one of them! I was so distracted trying to keep everyone safe that my baby sister was taken right from under my nose! She was my responsibility!” Liam’s voice cracked as he left out the last of the air in his lungs. 

“Babe.” For the first time Addison was at a loss for words. She knew Liam was under pressure, who wouldn’t be in this type of business, but she didn’t realize it was this bad. “Everyone out there follows your lead because they trust you, they look up to you as their leader, but it is their own choice to lead this life, to go out on these jobs. You cannot blame yourself for what they do, it is their choice and their choice alone. You can’t let this eat you away inside babe.” 

“Every choice I make effects everyone, one wrong decision could end someone's life. There is no way to deal with that.” 

 

&&&&

 

“You coming kid?” 

Schmidty’s voice tore Niall away from his computer hacking lesson with Bexley. Over the last few days Niall clung to the only familiar face in the SevenSins home, Bex. Even though she wasn’t a true member or lived in the house, Bex seemed to be spending most of her time there. As with Niall, she was at a loss for what to do while the Sins waited for information. So the two kept each other company in the black and white living room of the SevenSins loft. 

“What? Coming where?” Schmidty stood by the elevator door, dressed in all black and with a large duffle bag over his shoulder. It sent the wrong vibes in Niall’s direction. 

“We got a job to do! Time for you to prove your worth!” The tall sandy brunette readjusted his glasses, speaking so casually with what Niall could only assume was a bag full of guns over his shoulder. 

“I-I…” 

“Come on then!” Hattie glided around the corner in a black leather pants and equally as black silk shirt, cut too low to avoid. Her auburn hair was teased into messy curls and dark liner was painted across her eyes. She went to stand next to Schmidty, her heels clicking with each step and allowing her to reach Schmidty’s shoulder. It was a sight to see, the pair of them; one dressed for a night on the town and the other out for blood. “I’m afraid to ask.” Bexley looked just as stunned at the pair as Niall, almost laughing due to nerves. 

“’Member that favor I owed McCredie? Well we’re finally getting round to it.” Niall gulped, nerves bubbling in his stomach as Schmidty pushed the call button for the elevator. 

“Figured you’d want to see what you were getting yourself into before you think you can swoop in all knight in shiny armor to rescue Ryder.” Hattie cocked her head to the side, arms crossed over her ribs. Niall felt he had no choice but to follow after her snarky remark. He gave Bexley his best ‘here goes nothing’ smirk before following the two into the elevator; Bex giving him a hopeful thumbs up as the doors closed. 

“Where exactly are we going?” 

“End Zone.” Schmidty towered over the blonde yet Niall seemed to be more frightened by Hattie’s current mindset. 

“That doesn’t sound very promising.” Niall spoke to no one in particular as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, leading them out into the parking garage. There were two blacked out SUVs closest two them, a few other cars and a Range Rover filling the other spaces. Schmidty led the way, unlocking the closest SUV and opening the trunk. He threw the bag into the back, hastily unzipping it and digging around. Niall watch on curiously as the man pulled weapon after weapon out of the bag, handing some to Hattie who casually hid them on her person. “Should I be worried here?” Neither bothered to answer, instead a black hoodie was thrown in the Irishman’s direction. He quickly pulled it on, half expecting a gun to be thrown at him next. He didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved when Schmidty zipped the bag back up and closed the boot. 

“Get in.” With one small nod towards the SUV Niall was jumping into the passenger’s seat while Schmidty chose to drive.

It took the car starting for Niall to realize that Hattie never got it. “What about Hattie?” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry ‘bout her.” The brunette smirked as he put the car in reverse. Niall twisted in his seat only to see the red head walking to the far end of the garage. Schmidty pulled the car up to the gate, waiting for it to open when Niall caught a glimpse of Hattie putting a helmet over her wild curls and swinging her leg over a motorcycle. 

“She-She rides?” 

“Don’t think she’s be in an actually car in years.” The driver laughed as he pulled out into the street, only light rain drops splattering against the car windshield. The car took a quick left, merging into slow traffic before a roaring motorcycle sped by, weaving its way through the steady cars and soon out of sight. 

“Should we go with her?” Niall knew very little about this woman but his every instinct said that she would be perfectly fine on her own; he still had to ask though, seeing as no one was giving him any information. 

“Who, Hatt? She is the last person I need to babysit. We’ll meet up with her when it’s over.” Schmidty kept his gaze on the road, having a set path already mapped out to the club. Niall had never been to End Zone, Ryder wasn’t much for the clubbing experience, but he had heard about its reputation. He went over all the scenarios in his head of how this night could go; how they were going to kill someone in the middle of a crowded club, and every scenario ended with him behind bars. How was it these seven assassins never ended up in jail?

After a silent car ride Niall was able to spot the End Zone a few blocks ahead, people lining up around the corner even if it was still raining. He sat up straighter in his seat, preparing for the absolute worst, but Schmidty took a quick right taking the car away from the crowed. “Wait, where are we going?” 

“You really think we were going clubbing?” Schmidty laughed, pulling the car up to the curb outside an office building. “We’re just hear for backup, waiting till I get the confirmation from the Phoenix.” 

“Phoenix?” 

“Oh fuck. You’re not supposed to know that, forget I said it.” 

“Who is the Phoenix? I thought Liam was the boss?” 

“Stop asking questions ya muppet!” 

“Ay now!” 

“Wanna see something cool?” Schmidty quickly changed the subject, hopping out of the car before Niall could ask another question. The blond jumped out of his seat just in time to catch the tall brunette fishing his bag from the back. 

“Why do we need those? I thought we were just backup!” 

“Will ya stop asking questions? Jesus!” Niall made a mental note to back off when Schmidty slammed the trunk shut. The taller of the two made his way across the street, without even looking, and into the nearby office building. The blonde sprinted across the pavement to catch up with him, sneaking into the building before the door closed. Niall was very aware of his surroundings; the quiet office building, dimly lit and void of employees. His shoulder sunk forward when he spotted the security guard sitting behind a tall desk, he was even tempted to pull his hood up but thought better of it. Schmidty on the other hand, walked through the lobby like he owned the place, clearly unconcerned. Niall almost fell to the ground in surprise when the security guard just nodded a quick understanding in their direction. “Evening.” Schmidty greeted him before stepping into a waiting elevator. 

“Don’t tell me you own this building too?” Niall followed him into the second elevator ride of the night. 

“Nah,” Schmidty pushed the button for the top floor, “Just the guard.” 

Niall had to fight back an eye roll as they rode to the top of the building. And as usual, he followed the experienced gang member out onto the rooftop like the lost puppy he was. He pulled his hood in tighter as a cool gush of air whipped across the rooftop. The rain was still falling but casually slowing by the minute, only the sounds of thunder rumbling in the distance now. The two accomplices walked to the edge of the roof, which conveniently happened to overlook the entrance and side alley of End Zone. “Now we just sit and wait.” Schmidty threw his bag to the ground, pulling out a pair of binoculars and tossing them to Niall. 

“Are we like on the lookout or something?” Niall pulled the binoculars up to his eyes, half expecting to have black rings on his face when he removed them, he wouldn’t put it past Schmidty. 

“What are you five?” The man made himself comfortable on the edge of the ledge, not caring that they were about fifteen stories up. “Just keep watching, look for a set of red curls.” Niall kept the binoculars up to his eyes, scanning the crowed waiting along the velvet ropes to get in, no sign of Hattie anywhere. There was no way she could already be in the club judging by the length of the line and how long it’s been since they left the house. But then again, Niall wouldn’t be surprised if the Sins owned the club too. Liam did say they had their hands in everything here in London. 

Schmidty lit up a cigarette as he casually watched on, his trusty bag of weapons within reach. Just as the Sin breathed out a puff of smoke, Niall saw the set of red curls he had been looking for. Hattie was stumbling out of the clubs front entrance, an equally unsteady man in tow. The two danced around on the sidewalk, obviously drunk Uni students to the unsuspecting eye. The guy twirled her around, his hands gliding up her hips and along her back. It made Niall’s muscles tighten to see how Hattie was being manhandled, he had to keep reminding himself that this was all part of the act. 

“Ah, now were getting somewhere.” Schmidty put his cigarette out on the damp concrete ledge, swinging around to stand next to Niall as they watched. Hattie seemed all too happy and willing to follow the target down the sidewalk. They were just about to round the corner when the red head pulled the man into her, their bodies meeting in the middle and hands exploring each other. Niall wanted to stop watching when Hattie starting kissing him, pushing him up against a store front window. “That a girl.” Schmidty praised while Niall scowled. “That’s her secret weapon, ‘magin if I went around kissing all my targets to distract them.” The Irishman had to admit it was a good play; any drunk unsuspecting man would willing follow Hattie out of a club, not even the slightest idea of how deadly she really was. 

The two men watched on from the rooftop as Hattie pulled the willing man into an alley way, disappearing into the darkness. “That’s it then.” Schmidty grabbed the binoculars from Niall’s grasp and shoved them back into his bag. “Told Liam it would be an easy one.” Niall was stunned in his place; all it took was a pretty lass pretending she was drunk and leading you into a dark alley, it was that easy. It could have happened to Niall it was so easy and smooth. The blonde made a mental note never to trust a potential one night stand again. 

Schmidty grabbed Niall by the collar, pulling him out of his trance and back towards the elevator. The doors closed just as the Sins’ phone buzzed in his pocket. “It’s done. Time to head home.” 

“That’s it? That’s all it took?” 

“What did you think we were gonna do? Run into the club and just shoot up the place? Were trained professional assassins, give us a little credit yeah?” 

It was a quiet car ride home, the rain finally having stopped. Niall didn’t ask any more questions even though he had a million and one swirling in his mind. Schmidty didn’t seem too willing to offer up any answers either. They just listened to the soft radio as the sandy brunette navigated the streets. How could it be so easy for someone to kill like that? Would it not haunt you every day to know that you ended someone’s life? Was it always justified? 

The SUV pulled into the underground garage just a few minutes after Hattie had returned. Niall watched as she looped her helmet over the handle bar of her bike. Her body language was casual but her face was void of expression. Niall jumped out of the car just in time for her to walk past but completely ignore him. She made her way towards the elevator, not even bothering to wait for them. “I’d leave her alone tonight if I were you.” Schmidty gave the boy a tidbit of advice after catching his confused expression. “Best to just leave her be.” 

Niall understood but letting Hattie be alone was the last thing he wanted to do. He be there to comfort her and to talk things through, to make sure she was ok. But his instincts told him otherwise; of course she was ok, it’s not like it was the first time she had done this. Hattie had been exposed to this environment all her life, of course she had a coping ritual already established. 

Schmidty and Niall went their separate ways when they returned to the loft. The place was eerily quiet, with most of the lights turned out and no on in sight. Niall only assumed Bexley had gone home and that everyone else was in bed. He didn’t know how he would be able to sleep after a moment like that; he didn’t even see the man being murdered and he knew he would probably have nightmares. He figured he would try to sleep anyway, seeing as it was only the natural thing to do this late at night. He turned to the left, walking past the dark kitchen and down the hallway towards the guest room he had been given just days ago when his life was turned upside down. Most of the bedroom doors were shut, no light seeping from underneath them…except for one. 

Niall stopped at the door before his. It was opened just enough to let a thin line of light slip into the hallway. He couldn’t help but peak in and see Hattie sitting on the edge of a bed; now dressed casually in an oversized grey hoodie and cotton blue shorts. Her back was to him but it wasn’t hard to miss her chest rising and falling in an uneven rhythm and the small sobs that escaped the room.


	8. Chapter Eight

"It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it; every complaint already contains revenge."  
\- Friedrich Nietzsche 

 

“Well look who we have here….” 

A sarcastic tone woke Ryder from her mere minutes of sleep. The woman’s body was slowly deteriorating; moving even the slightest bit exerted too much energy and only made her muscles ache more. Her food portions were getting smaller and smaller with every passing day and she knew it was only a matter of time before days were skipped entirely. She tried to hold strong to the idea of her brother finding her, of being safely held in her boyfriend’s arms, but every passing minute took a bit of her hope out the door with it. 

Ryder could already feel the first signs of Harry’s plan coming true. She practically watched her frame shrink with her very own eyes; her hip bones becoming more pronounced, her ribs screaming at the slightest twist of her back, wrists too fragile to fight. She could only imagine her physical appearance. Days on end without a proper shower, having to debate between sacrificing her limited water rations for personal hygiene; something she never would have imagined debating between. But of course, she never would have imagined Harry coming back into her life in such a dangerous and malicious way. 

The brunette had lost track of time completely; every waking moment blending together like the hues in a water color picture left out in the rain. There was no way for her to track the days, her sunken green eyes no longer knowing the once familiar brightness of sunshine. She longed for fresh air; to walk out her front door into the cool London fog, breathing in the scent of fresh rain on the bushes. The girl craved the slightest touches of human contact, yet scrambled away in fear at the ones currently given. 

Ryder was drowning in her own thoughts with no chance for air. 

She clung to the happy memories as if she would never experience happiness again. What she would give to drink wine, read Romeo and Juliet for the eighth time and to see her best friends’ smile. 

”Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.” 

Ryder could still see the shake of the head and hear the laughs on the other side of the door as she would quote Shakespeare to Bex before hurrying home to her Irishman after another wine Wednesday. Ryder took for granted how common it was to have a conversation with Bexley, to have a best friend who would put up with her neediness and complaining when Niall would forget to take out the trash. 

”It’s really not that complicated is it? All he has to do is take the bag out of the bin and walk it to the curb when he leaves! Am I asking too much? It’s not like I’m telling him to cut off his dick or something!” 

It was hard to imagine that she might not have another conversation with Bexley, or at least the same type of conversation. If Harry succeeded with this, no matter how hard she fought, Ryder knew there was a possibility of everything she once knew no longer existing. Sure, she would be able to see Bexley again, to watch her push her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she’s done her entire life, but it would never be the same. Bexley would always see her in a different light now; no longer the sweet, caring and easygoing girl she was when they first met. Now Ryder would barely speak, flinching at the slightest touch of someone she once tackled to the floor in birthday celebrations. Every goodnight text or inside joke now polluted with pity. Their friendship would forever be tainted due to one decision her father made years ago. 

She couldn’t bring herself to think about the aftermath that would ensue with her and Niall. It only brought tears she didn’t think she had left. There was no doubt in her mind that he loved her but could he continue to love her after such a tragedy? Did he have the strength to spend the rest of his days fighting for her to come back to him? Was it selfish of Ryder to force him to stay? He deserved all the happiness and love in the world and it killed her to think she wouldn’t be able to provide him with that. 

She replayed their time together in her head like a filmstrip before the picture burned due to being over played. Each hour she would cling to a different situation, a different film strip of their time together, hanging on every word and filling in the gaps with overanalyzed thoughts. She would start with the last time she saw him and work backwards to the first time they met. 

"No, cuddle." He mumbled, sleep threatening to overcome him at any moment.

"I have to go meet Bex, I'm already running late because of this little rendezvous." Ryder tried to squirm her way out of Niall's strong grip, pushing her palms flat against his chest for leverage. "Told her I would be there an hour ago." Niall let out a groan, his arm going slack and allowing his girl to slip out of his grasp.

"I'll always come second to her wont I?" Niall griped, eyes glued to his baby's figure as she wandered the bedroom gathering clothes.

How she wished she would have stayed instead of being in such a rush to leave. Maybe if she had stayed to answer Niall’s pleas of cuddles she wouldn’t be chained to this bed. Maybe the Howlers would have grown impatient and let her walk uninterrupted to Bexley’s later in the night. Every situation came with an equally devastating set of maybes. 

She rewound the tape a few months. 

”Do you have to spill ice cream on yourself every single time?” Ryder giggled at the soupy chocolate ice cream dripping down Niall’s chin and onto his white tee, no doubt leaving a stain if she didn’t get it in the wash soon. Her boyfriend just shrugged, the upturned spoon hanging from his lopsided smile, before passing her the carton. “You are the messiest eater I’ve ever met.” She happily accepted the carton of Neapolitan ice cream, the only kind they agreed to share. Niall would eat the chocolate while she ate the strawberry; both avoiding the vanilla because it was too boring for their liking. 

The rested comfortably on the couch together; Ryder leaning into Niall’s side, their feet entangled on the coffee table while they flipped through channels, never agreeing on the same thing. The holidays were fast approaching and they had spent the day out shopping for gifts. Niall whined and complained the whole time, but still found the smallest ways to make his girl laugh; modeling woman’s hats or the latest nail polish colors, carrying her many bags but not without joking about being her personal pack mule, sneaking off while she was in the dressing room only to bring back kebabs from the Harrods food hall for them to share. Niall learned early on that the smallest things left the biggest impact on Ryder. 

Rewind two years. 

Ryder’s feet were on fire as she neared the end of her waitressing shift at the pub across from her new apartment. She only had a half an hour left when a group of rowdy, loud men tumbled through the front door. They had clearly already been drinking, obvious this was just another stop on their pub crawl. The exhausted brunette stood at the edge of the bar as she watched the five men of various heights claim a table towards the back…a table in her section. She groaned inwardly before walking over to them. 

“What can I get you lads?” She put on her friendliest smile, leaning her palms against the edge of the table and letting her dark locks swing over her shoulder. She was able to take the order of 3/5 of the table before her gaze landed on a flushed blonde. His pink cheeks made his blue eyes more pronounced as he held her stare. 

“Gimme a pint of Guinness?” His Irish accent heavier than normal due to just having flown back from his home country for a quick visit with the family. 

“Sure thing.” She smiled sweetly, pushing off the table and making her way back towards the bar, completely unaware of Niall watching her every move. It only took enough time for Ryder to get 3/5 of the drinks ready before Niall was on his feet and walking towards her, a confident yet somewhat cocky grin on his face. 

Over and over again Ryder replayed the past two years of her life, refusing to go back any further because then she would be reliving the days that ultimately lead her here. She skipped over every argument with her father, every “just grow up” speech from Liam, every blind eye her mother turned. She survived her childhood because of the man that was now breaking her in two.

Ryder’s shattered eyes fluttered open, struggling against her smeared mascara and tears. It didn’t take long for her to realize her surroundings had not changed; she still laid on her side on the filthy mattress, refusing to move and risk cutting up her already raw ankle any more or reopening the cuts on her hip. The door remained shut and the room dark, leading Ryder to think she imagined the familiar yet new voice that pulled her from her sleep. The woman blinked a few times, remaining motionless, before she saw movement in the shadow of the room. The two dim lightbulbs providing very little for her to recognize the figure who now joined her. 

“I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you.” The mysterious voice spoke again, dripping with disdain and encircling the woman’s weakened body. Ryder had to squint to focus on the shadow of someone leaning against the far wall but it was hopeless in identifying them until they chose to move forward. “It’s been far too long Ryder.” The emphasis they put on her name made her internally flinch. She remained still, curled into herself and fighting off the urge to care. 

“What do you want?” Ryder’s voice was raw and scratchy, a hand print still visible around her neck. 

“Just thought I would come have a little chat, thought you could use a friendly face.” The light tone was finally given an identity as the sound of heels clicked across the floor. 

“Really Quinn?” Ryder wanted to be surprise but didn’t have the energy anymore, which left the tiny blonde disappointed. 

“Aww, I thought you would be happier to see me!” Quinn moved closer to the bed, close enough for Ryder to see her caked on makeup and perfectly straight, platinum locks. She wore a permanent pout that was all too recognizable. 

“When is anyone ever happy to see you?” Ryder had long since stopped playing nice with Quinn and had no vigor left to filter her thoughts. 

“Wow. Someone’s in a mood.” The girl popped her hip, playing with a strand of her hair. The picture would only be complete if she were loudly smacking her strawberry bubble gum. 

“I should have known you would show up eventually. You’re like a lost little puppy, always were.” 

“I’d be careful with what you say babe. Last time I checked you were the one chained to a bed and not me.” 

“What exactly do you want Quinn?” Ryder readjusted herself, sitting up just a little bit more. 

“Just came to see you were being treated accordingly. It sounded too good to be true, I had to see for myself!” Quinn was gaining too much enjoyment from the other girl’s pain, only confirming how sadistic Ryder always knew she was. “I cannot say I’m disappointed.” She laughed, “Harry’s doing far better than I imagined!” Ryder let out an exasperated sigh at the mention of Harry. 

“Yeah, it’s going real well between us. Really patching things up.” 

The pleasure rapidly drained from Quinn’s face, her pale green eyes filling with hatred. “Don’t play all innocent with me! You should have just killed Harry while you were at it!” She snarled, “You see how he is now…that is all your fault.” 

“Way to kick me while I’m down Quinn.” 

“You haven’t had to deal with him the past three years!” Quinn’s voice roared through the room, all her held in anger now seeping from her bones. “You haven’t had to watch him drink himself into oblivion! Every day he slipped further and further away from me.” 

“So were you the mastermind behind this genius plan? You want me to have to suffer just like him?” 

“Don’t make me laugh.” She snaked her head to the side, cherry lips annunciating every syllable. “If I was in charge you would already be dead.” Ryder froze, not realizing she was getting the star treatment because Harry was in charge and not Quinn. Maybe she did have a little luck working in her favor still. “I’m going to let Harry get his revenge, keep you chained in her like the pet you are, but don’t for a second think I won’t get mine. You won’t walk out of here alive” 

“Oi!” The door swung open to an out of breath Zayn, “What the hell are you doing in here?” 

Quinn quickly snapped back to her dumb blonde façade; straightening her back and playing with her hair. “Just catching up with an old friend.” 

“Well sorry to cut the conversation short.” Zayn jumped forward, grabbing Quinn by the bicep and pulling her out of the room. The blonde had just enough time to glare back at Ryder before the door slammed shut. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Zayn pushed Quinn forward down the hallway, finally letting go of her arm. “Louis is going to kill me!” 

“Don’t get yourself all worked up.” Quinn rubbed her arm where Zayn held her. “I only wanted to talk to her.” 

“Yeah and I’m the fucking Queen of England. I was told to keep you away from her for a reason.” He ran a hand threw his hair as he followed the girl out of the hallway and towards the bar in the basement living room. “What did you tell her?”

“Oh just the usual; good to see you, glad you’re enjoying your accommodations, you’re to blame for everything, can’t wait till you’re dead; the normal for us.” Quinn took a seat at an empty stool next to Novo, a lurking Bug organizing the glasses behind the bar. Bug quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with a golden brown liquid before passing it to the expecting Zayn.

“Jesus Quinn. Just wait till I tell your brother about this little chit chat.” 

“No!” The usually in control blonde spun on her chair, palm slamming against the wooden bar top. Her entire small frame stiffened at Zayn’s threats, her eyes ridiculed with panic. “You can’t tell Harry about this! Please! He’ll ship me back off to boarding school and I CANNOT go back there!” All three boys were taken aback by Quinn’s sudden outburst, none of them realizing how scared of her brother she really was.

“Alright, alright! Chill out!” Zayn put both hands up in defense, which was easier said than done with a glass of bourbon glued to his fingertips. “I won’t tell him! But you gotta promise me you will never go back in that room or I will put you back on a train to Switzerland myself….and it won’t be first class!” 

“Deal!” Quinn jumped at the chance to hide her secret agenda once again. 

“What were you not going to tell me?” All eyes shifted towards the staircase as Harry came into view, taking each step as slow as the last even with his endless legs. His dirty curls were swept away from his face, leaving his worn eyes and scowl on display.

“Nothing mate.” Zayn quickly recovered, “Just having a drink with the boys. You want one?” He gave a nod to Bug who didn’t hesitate before making Harry’s usual. 

“Since when do you hang around here?” Harry stopped at the edge of the bar, speaking to the lesser member of the Styles family. 

“I-I…” Quinn racked her brain for a quick excuse. 

“Came round looking for Waverly.” Once again, Zayn was able to cover. “You two are going out to End Zone tonight, right?” 

“Yeah-Yes. Waves is running late so Zayn invited me down here for a pre-game drink.”

“Then why don’t you have a drink?” Harry eyed her empty hands curiously. 

“Bug was just about to make her one, were testing out his bar tending skills.” Novo jumped into the conversation this time, “Haven’t been able to think of a drink he can’t make!” Harry’s eyes travelled between the four of them, deciding whether or not to believe their lies. The room was tensely silent for a few moments; the only noise being the tiny makeshift bartender dropping ice into a tumbler. 

“Well then?” Harry narrowed his eyes at his younger sister. 

“What?” Quinn moved her head to the side in confusion while the other three men looked on as if they’d been caught stealing the crowned jewels. 

“What are you going to drink?”


	9. Chapter Nine

"You can fool all the people some of the time, and some of the people all of the time, but you cannot fool all the people all of the time." - Abraham Lincoln

 

“Are you sure this looks ok?” 

“For the millionth time yes.” 

“What if I wear the pink one instead? With my Tiffany’s necklace and those strappy sandals?” 

“I like what you’re wearing. You said blue was his favorite color. Plus, he’s going tell you you’re pretty no matter what you wear.” 

“But this is the first time we’re going out on like a proper date! I don’t want it to be awkward!” 

“It’s going to be awkward.” 

“What wonderful words of encouragement Hattie!” Ryder stormed back into her closet, sifting through her numerous articles of clothing in search of the perfect outfit for her first date with Harry. She had been thinking about this night nonstop for the last two days, ever since Harry asked her out; clarifying it was an actual date and not just grabbing Nandos like they normal did on a Saturday night. 

“Keep the blue dress on!” 

Just like any other teenage girl, Ryder was a nervous wreck. Her friendship with Harry over the years was as casual as they got; she wasted no time on her hair or makeup, choosing to wear sweats and hoodies when not in her football kit. Their time spent together consisted of kicking around in Harry’s back garden or laughing at the tourists admiring Harrods, nothing the required either of them to second guess their relationship. Then all of a sudden, while stuffing their faces with full fry ups to cure a hangover, Ryder looked at Harry differently.

Instead of Harry coming round for a BBQ and her kids running to him screaming “Uncle Harry!”, Ryder imagined him coming home from work and her two curly haired brunette twins running up to him screaming “Daddy!”. She imagined walking down the aisle with a white dress and blush pink bouquet every time she thought of him. She pictured waking up every morning to him singing in the shower or spending every Friday night curled up on the couch with empty takeaway boxes spewed across the floor. 

Now, three days before her 18th birthday, Ryder was preparing for a moment that could change the entire course of her and Harry’s story. 

“Oh! Look at this flat! It’s got walk in closets and a balcony! It overlooks the Thames!” Hattie had casually thrown herself across her best friend’s bed, spending her time looking for a flat while Ryder obsessed over her outfit. The two girls had been talking about getting a place together for as long as they could remember. They had already talked wallpaper and themed parties. The only hurdle left was to convince their fathers this was a good decision. 

“I’m a little busy here Hattie.” Ryder walked out of the closet, a black dress now reaching to her knees. She pranced over to the full length mirror; smoothing out the wrinkles and twirling in her dress, pulling her hair up and then dropping it back down, putting this bracelet on and then a different one. There had never been a more indecisive person in the world at that very moment. 

“But what would be a better birthday present than your own flat?” 

“You mean our flat! What about this dress?” 

“I still vote blue! You got that whole devil in the blue dress kind of vibe going on with that one.” 

“Can I borrow your leather bomber jacket then?”

“This place allows pets! Can we get a dog?!” 

“Hattie!” Ryder spun on her bare feet, her nerves getting the best of her and her annoyance coming out to play. 

“Sorry! I think my jacket is still in your closet from the last time you borrowed it.” Hattie pushed the laptop closed and sat up cross legged on the black duvet. “Ok. Blue dress, leather bomber, Tiffany’s necklace, pearl earrings and your black boots.” 

“Not heels?” 

“You’re going out with Harry Styles not Prince Harry.” 

“Good point.” Ryder rushed back into her closet, quickly changing out of her black dress and back into the blue hip hugging number. 

“Why are you so nervous anyways? You and Harry do everything together, sometimes I actually think you like him more than you like me.” 

“You know that’s not true!” The brunette appeared from the closet again, struggling to put on her other shoe. “Harry and I have never considered us a couple or anything! I didn’t even know he liked me like that!” 

“He’s the one that initiated this whole date thing though right?” 

“Yeah, I guess. I mean he kind of brought it up and we both decided to give it a try.” Ryder dug around in the pile of clothes she had on the floor, eventually pulling out the black leather jacket. “But what if it doesn’t work out? What if were not meant to be anything more than what we already are? It’s going to be so awkward if we try this and it doesn’t work out. I mean, how do you go from best friends to a couple that kiss and sleep together, then back to being best friends?! It never works out!” 

“Take a deep breathe!” Hattie stood from the bed, walking over to her best friend and placing two hands on her shoulder. “You and Harry are going to be fine no matter how this all works out. You two are the bestest of best friends, no amount of sex is going to change that!” 

 

&&&

 

“Do you have protection?” 

“Dad!” 

“It’s an honest question!” 

“This is only our first date! Don’t you think you raised me better than that?” 

“I don’t know what you kids get up to these days! When I was your age-” 

“Dad, stop. I’m nervous enough and I don’t need to listen to another one of your never ending stories, especially if it involves you sleeping around!” Harry stood in front of the entry way mirror, smoothing out his white collar shirt and making sure every curl was in its place. He thought he could never be as nervous as he was when he mentioned going on a date to Ryder but boy was he wrong. His heart was working double time to feed the butterflies in his stomach. 

“Take a deep breath, son, you’re going to be fine.” His dad rose from his favorite chair to stand behind his son, turning down the back of his collar. The younger Styles let out a calming breathe, hands finally giving up in fixing his hair, while the older placed his strong hands on his sons shoulders. “You and Ryder are perfect for each other, I already consider her a daughter to me.” 

“No pressure then.” Harry laughed anxiously as the two studied each other in the mirror. There was no doubt they were related; their pale green eyes and dimpled smiles were a dead giveaway. They both stood the same way, their endless torsos leaning slightly to the right. The only differences being the wrinkles and age spots adorning the older man’s face. “Are you all set for the night then?” Harry turned on his father, “I put the roast in the oven and there’s left over apple pie in the fridge. Make sure you don’t eat the ice cream though, I’m bringing Ryder back here for desert.” 

“Who is the adult here?” The older man chuckled before taking up residence in his favorite blood red chair again, pulling a stiff newspaper off the table and flipping to the business section. When Harry’s mum died giving birth to Quinn, the young boy immediately fell into the home maker role. Even after a nanny was hired, Harry still looked after both his baby sister and his dad; from changing diapers to making dinners or helping with school work, he never missed a day until Quinn was sent off to school. 

“Ryder and I will be back around 10 for desert in the garden.” 

“Got it, I’ll make sure I am nowhere to be seen.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Harry gave his father the side eye before grabbing his wallet and keys off the front table. “Make sure to call Quinn tonight and don’t leave the roast in for much longer!” 

“Yeah, yeah, tell Ryder I say hello!” The man casually waved off his son before the mop of curls flew out the door. 

Harry sang softly along with the radio as he drove, his outsized hands fidgety against the steering wheel. He had been thinking of asking Ryder out on a proper date for months now and could not believe the night was finally here. Ryder was the best thing to ever happen to Harry and he knew it; she stuck with him through all his family drama, offering him an outlet to live a normal life. She knew exactly how to make him laugh, how to make his favorite chocolate banana pie, how to explain math to him so he would understand the school work and every tell of his football game.

Harry never believed in fate, he always took what life gave him with a grain of salt. But when he woke one morning, hungover from a night of underage partying and found Ryder passed out in a lawn chair in his garden, he started to question everything. She was sprawled out on the chair, her dark waves sprouting in every direction, lipstick smeared across her cheek and lopsided Ray Bands shielding her no doubt bloodshot eyes. There were plastic cups and bottles littered at her bare feet. Harry made a mental note to fish her missing shoe out of the pool before his dad came home. 

He leaned against the doorway and watched his best friend sleep off her previous night’s choices. Maybe it was his hangover to blame or maybe it was the exact way the clouds parted just enough for little rays of sunlight to make her tan skin glisten. Whatever it was, Harry couldn’t look at her the same way after that morning. 

As usual, Harry arrived to the house on time but Ryder was running late. He had expected as much, seeing as he knew Ryder would be late for her own wedding. He fiddled with his phone while he waited patiently in the driveway, choosing not to leave the car in the small chance he would run into one of her father’s minions, or worse her father himself. “Hi! Hi! Sorry I’m late!” The frazzled brunette hurried over to the waiting car, pulling the door open and sliding in, dropping her purse to the floor and quickly leaning over to give the boy a quick peck on the cheek. The curly haired boy couldn’t help but smirk as he watched her adjust her seat and push her fringe out of her eyes. She would get so annoyed with her too long bangs but always ran away screaming when Harry would come at her with a pair of scissors. 

“What’s the excuse this time darlin?” Harry laughed, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the driveway. 

“Took too long on this outfit.” Ryder ran her hands up and down her frame to show off her better than sweatpants outfit choice. “Hattie was no help either; too busy looking at flats.” 

“Well you look gorgeous as always.” A slight blush crept onto Ryder’s cheeks at his compliment. It was uncharted territory for the two; their usual conversation being full of jokes and mocking each other. 

“Thank you. I’m excited were finally doing this.” She smiled sweetly before singing along to the radio.

It didn’t take long for the pair to arrive at the restaurant. Harry found a parking spot and rushed around the car to open the door for Ryder, only to be met with her already standing and giving him a funny look. The boy laughed it off and followed her into the building. The hostess led them to a table for two near the back of the restaurant, handing them menus before leaving. There was no need to actually read the menu options though, the pair frequented this restaurant and soon had a usual order. Although, Harry did opt for a bottle of wine this time around, he knew Ryder was a sucker for wine. 

Ryder looked into her lap as she pulled off the borrowed jacket, showing off her broad shoulders and low cut neckline. Harry had never paid close attention to her body before but tonight he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He was finding things he had seen her do thousands of times before cute now; the way she twirled her bracelet around her wrist while she talked, when she crinkled her nose at the mention of Uni or how she switched the utensils and adjusted the place setting before she was content. He was slowly falling in love with all the little details of Ryder. 

“So you and Hattie haven’t found a place yet?” 

“Nope. We’ve found a few were interested in though! Hopefully going to go out and take a look at them next week.” 

“And have you told your dad you’re moving out yet?” 

“Nope.” Ryder internally shuddered at the thought, it would not be an easy conversation to have. Then again, no conversation was easy to have with her dad. 

“So you two are just going to up and move out without saying anything?” Harry grabbed his dates wine glass, filling it half way with the burgundy liquid before filling his own. 

“Probably.” The girl laughed, reaching for her glass and taking a sip, “Once I turn 18 I have full access to my trust fund so there really is nothing holding us back. 

“Just that your dad might kill you.” 

“Details, details.” The pair shared laughter across the table as they’ve done numerous times before. Someone’s phone started buzzing before either of them could utter another word. Harry dug around in his pocket while Ryder reached down into her purse. “Sorry.” She smiled to her date before checking the caller ID, “It’s Liam.” 

“As in your brother Liam who has never called you in the ten plus years I’ve known you?” Harry knitted his brows to match the girls. 

“Yeah….I’ll be right back.” Ryder pushed herself back from the table nervously, giving an apologetic glance to Harry before accepting the call. “What do you want Liam?” She soon disappeared from Harry’s view, leaving him alone at a table for two. 

The boy casually sipped his wine and watched the waiter walk back and forth as he waited. 

He fiddled with his place setting, checked his phone twice.

He watched the couple on the other side of the restaurant get engaged and everyone applaud. 

He was just about to get up and go look for his date, in fear she skipped out on him, when a set of dark curls hurried back through the front door and to their table. 

“Sorry! Sorry! I am so sorry!” She seemed frazzled and much more on edge than before which made Harry worry. 

“It’s fine! Is everything ok?” He waited for an answer while Ryder shoved her phone back into her bag and took a much too large sip of wine. 

“Liam’s just being Liam.” She sighed out, “He told me to come straight home, I told him to fuck off.” She rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath and relaxing back into her chair. 

“Why does he want you to come home?” Harry’s curiosity was getting the best of him. Liam had never called Ryder directly. He never bothered to care where she was, what she was doing, or who she was with. It was out of character for him to call and even more out of character for Ryder to be so stressed about it. 

“Something about my dad and whatever the hell he is doing tonight. I couldn’t understand half of what he was saying he was talking so fast.” Ryder gave her date a casual smile and shrug before refilling her wine glass. 

The rest of dinner went uninterrupted for the new couple. They talked about their usual topics; football, course work, what’s going to happen if they go to separate Universities. They ate their usual dishes; butternut squash ravioli for the lady and lobster risotto for the gentleman. It was as if nothing had changed between them, just two friends out for dinner. 

After Harry allowed Ryder to finish the bottle of wine, he paid the bill and held the girls purse as she draped her borrowed jacket across her shoulders. “Come on, I’ve got Neapolitan ice cream waiting for us back home.” He led his date out of the restaurant and into the cooling London night, neither of them saying a word as the strolled to the car. Harry had a plan of how he wanted this night to go and it was time to step up his game. 

He slowed his steps to walk shoulder to shoulder next to Ryder, who was trying to tame her waves in the light breeze. The girl was looking straight ahead so she was oblivious to Harry’s green irises trained on her and completely taken by surprise when his warm hand met hers, their fingers looping together. Harry quickly looked forward, only smiling when Ryder turned to him in surprise. They walked to the car silently, hand in hand, Ryder allowing Harry to open the door for her this time before she slid in. It was only when they were both belted into the warm car, Harry turning into traffic, that someone finally spoke. 

“Do you feel weird about this?” Ryder turned in her seat, her chest and torso now facing Harry. “I mean, I don’t…at least I don’t think I do?” She was itching to find out what Harry was thinking while he drove them back to his house for dessert. 

“I like this.” Harry spoke casually even though the butterflies in his stomach were swarming. 

“Ok.” Ryder shift back in her seat, eyes glued on the road ahead. “Ok.” She had to remind herself to breathe as she processed his words. She had been thinking about this night, this moment, for months now and was beside herself with happy nerves. Ryder prepared herself for what she knew would be a slow and somewhat awkward relationship start with Harry but she never imagined it going this well. 

“Are you…” Harry took a left down his street, “Ok with all of this?” 

“I’m more than ok with this.” The words left Ryders red stained lips before she even had a moment to think. Both members of the newly formed couple grinned in delight, Harry even laughing at her rushed answer. 

“Well good.” Harry smirked as he pulled up next to his house, noticing its dark, lightless appearance. “I’m really glad were finally doing this.” 

“Oh god me too.” Ryder let out a held in breath, a weight lifted off her shoulders at Harry’s comments. “Not going to lie, I’ve been wanting to do this for months now. So I’m glad you had the balls to make it happen.” 

“I am the one with the balls in this relationship.” They both laughed while exiting the car, “Both physically and metaphorically!” 

“I’m glad this hasn’t damaged your sense of humor!” Ryder followed the tall mop of curls up the sidewalk to the front door. “Ugh, strawberry ice cream sounds so delicious right now!” Ryder groaned in need, falling against the side of the house, as the man fiddled with his keys. “It’s a good thing you only like vanilla ‘cause I’m going to devour the rest of it.” 

“Glad this hasn’t affected your appetite.” Harry was finally able to get the key into the lock, the lightless outside lights making it difficult. He pushed the door open, motioning for Ryder to enter the house first. “Is Des not home?” 

“He’s probably hiding upstairs. I told him we were coming back here for dessert and he promised to stay out of sight.” 

“Aww, I wanted to say hi!” Ryder threw her jacket over the bannister, dropping her bag at the bottom of the stairs like she did every time she visited. Harry dug his phone and wallet from his pocket, placing them on the entry way table, the exact place he found them every morning. 

“He’ll probably wander down once he hears us in the kitchen, he never can resist dessert. Even though I left him a pie on the counter earlier, prolly ate the whole thing already.” 

“Des and I share the same mindset when it comes to sweets.” She kicked off her boots, leading herself straight to the freezer, not even bothering to wait for Harry. “I’ll grab the ice cream you grab the spoons.” 

“Deal.” Harry followed the girl who was already much too comfortable in his house. She knew the exact way to the kitchen, even without turning on a light. It had become her second home over the years so Harry wasn’t even the least bit surprised when she already had the frozen container in her hands by the time he was able to get his shoes off. 

Ryder was leaning up against the counter waiting when Harry joined her in the kitchen. The small window over the sink was allowing the dim moonlight to splay across the floor and make Ryder’s onyx hair shimmer. Harry grabbed two spoons from the drawer before padding over to her. Her big green eyes watched his every move as she licked her lips. The boy wasn’t sure if it was because of him or the chilled dessert in her grasp. He moved to stand in front of her, passing her a spoon. 

“Thanks.” She whispered, their matching olive green eyes never leaving each other. Ryder swallowed hard due to the way Harry was looking down at her; eyes filled with desire and breathing shallow. He carefully took the carton and placed it on the counter behind her, allowing himself to close the gap between them. Ryder stared up at him, mouth agape and stomach tingling. It was clear what they both wanted. 

Harry took his time tilting his head down towards her, their foreheads resting together and Harry’s curls tickling the girl’s eyelashes. The pair could feel each other’s warm breathe against their skin, goosebumps traveling up the girls arms as Harry grabbed her waist. He paused, forcing the girl to move the rest of the way. 

Ryder’s eyes fluttered closed as Harry’s soft lips finally met hers. She placed two palms against his chest as they took the sweet time getting familiar with each other. Harry moved one of his large hands up to cup the side of his girl’s flushed cheek. Ryder fisted Harry’s once wrinkle free shirt as they deepened the kiss. 

“Wait.” Harry pulled back much to Ryder’s displeasure. “Did you hear that?” 

“I didn’t hear anything.” Ryder was needy as she pulled the boy back into her, their mouths reconnecting in an instant. 

“There it was again.” He pulled away, looking over her shoulder into the dark dining room. 

“Haz.” Ryder let out a frustrated sigh at his distraction. 

“You seriously didn’t hear that?” The boy disconnected from her completely, wandering around the counter. 

“No, now come back here.” The deprived girl whined in her place. She was given a taste and longed for more. 

“Just wait a second.” Harry turned his head back and forth, looking from the kitchen to the dining room. “I could have sworn I heard something.” 

“It’s probably just Des lurking in the shadows and spying on us.” Ryder gave her signature eye roll that went unnoticed. 

“Dad?” Harry’s voice echoed through the empty house as he curiously and cautiously made his way to the living room. 

“Hazzzz!” The girl complained, walking over to the wall and flipping the light switch to indulge her distracted friend. 

“Dad!” Harry bolted into the living room, falling to his knees next to his father’s lifeless body. He instinctively started shaking the unresponsive man, “Dad! Wake up!” The blood could be seen seeping from the man’s chest as Harry’s cries filled the room. Ryder froze in the doorway, her entire body stiff and tears already welling in her eyes. “DAD!” Harry’s scratchy scream pushed the girl into motion. She ran up behind him, falling down and wrapping her shaking arms around the inconsolable boy. She refused to look at the body, turning her head and resting her cheek against Harry’s trembling back. 

There were no words to be said. Ryder held tight to the boy as he wept, his tears mixing with the deep burgundy blood now staining the carpet. Her heart broke in two while Harry’s shattered into a million pieces. His dad, the only adult figure left in his life, lay lifeless in front of his favorite chair; his body pale and blood now on his son’s hands. The girl held tight to him because that was all she could do. 

Harry’s wails of pain echoed through the house and no doubt could be heard down the street. 

Ryder let her silent tears stain the back of the boy’s shirt. 

The two mourned together in the bloodstained living room. 

A shadow moving across the wall caught Ryder’s attention, forcing her to look up from Harry’s tormented exterior. Her heart stopped when she saw a man standing in the doorway through her blurry tear stricken eyes. It was an all too familiar stance that made Ryder cry even harder. The man stood firm behind Harry’s back, a matt black gun handing loosely in his hand.

Ryder drew in a shaky breath as Liam slowly raised the gun, pointing it directly at Harry. He flashed his sister a pity glare before strengthening his grip, finger wrapping firmly around the trigger. 

“NO!” Ryder leapt towards Liam, pushing his arm upwards before he had the chance to pull the trigger. Her body collided with his, sending him backwards a few steps, and his finger sending a bullet into the ceiling. The gunshot caught Harry’s attention and he was on his feet in an instant. 

“Wha-what are…” Ryder searched for words that would never come. 

It was as if the room stood still, Ryder looking between her brother and her new boyfriend. Harry’s eyes were bright red, tears still falling onto his pink cheeks. It was as if Ryder watched him change, right then and there; his body went rigid, eyes filling with darkness as he sized up Liam. 

In one swift motion, Harry was stampeding forwards; he pushed the girl out of his way, sending her crashing into a table and falling to the floor. Liam was prepared for him though, standing his ground as Harry tackled him at the waist. The pair crashed into the bannister behind them, the gun being knocked from Liam’s hand and sliding across the floor. 

The sound of skin meeting skin and wood breaking filled the room as the two men fought in the hallway. Ryder pushed herself up from the floor, pain radiating through her body due to the angle at which she hit the table. She stood lifeless at the edge of the room. Her broken eyes traveling between Des’ lifeless body and the two men fighting. She was at a loss for words, a loss for action. That was until she saw the gun at her feet. 

Another gunshot sounded in the house, causing both Liam and Harry to stop dead in their tracks. Harry releasing his grip on Liam’s neck and sliding backwards. Both men starred at Ryder in disbelief as she held the gun in her trembling hand. No one spoke as the three looked back and forth at each other, the gun shifting between Liam and Harry. 

“Leave.” Ryder’s tone was cold and directed at her brother who didn’t move. He kept a hard glare on her, knowing she would never fire at him. “LEAVE!” She screamed, her throat raw, yet Liam remained in the same spot. 

Tears fell from Ryder’s exhausted eyes once again as she watched Harry crawl back to his father’s body, the gun falling from her grasp with a thud. The Payne siblings watched as Harry sunk back on his knees, taking his dad’s hand in his and holding it to his chest. He rocked back and forth on his knees, his curls shielding his new tears. 

Ryder wanted to rush to him again, to comfort him in any way possible, but she was stopped by a brick wall that was her brother. Liam had stepped in front of her, stopping her from reaching the only man that needed her. 

“We have to go.” Liam spoke softly, gripping his sister’s wrist firmly. 

“No.” She tried to pull away from him, squirming out of his grasp. “I’m not leaving.” She tried to get around him, to get back to the quietly heartbroken Harry. 

“You can’t stay.” 

“I’m not leaving him!” She pushed against Liam, fighting to get around him. “I can’t leave him!” Liam had had enough of her fighting so he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, picking the tiny girl up and dragging her across the room towards the door. “NO!” She screamed, fighting against her brother’s sturdy build. She kicked her legs and withered in his grasp, screaming and crying as he pulled her out of the house. 

Her last view of Harry kneeling by his father’s dead body forever ingrained in her memory.


	10. Chapter Ten

“Grief can't be shared. Everyone carries it alone. His own burden in his own way.” – Anne Marrow Lindbergh

 

“How could you!?” 

“I was doing what I was told!” 

“You just killed his dad, Liam! You killed my best friend’s dad!” 

“You weren’t supposed to be back so soon!” 

“WHAT?!” Ryder was exploding with rage as she screamed at her brother. The two Payne siblings drove wickedly through the London streets, quickly escaping the crime scene. Liam’s chest was tight, arms stiff and knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel on his Range Rover. His breathing was heavy as he was hyperaware of the cold metal rubbing against his lower back. Ryder, on the other hand, was fuming with every unwanted emotion; hatred, hurt, grief, surprise, shock. Tears threatened to escape her distraught eyes at any moment, unable to process that she just held a gun between her brother and best friend. 

“You weren’t supposed to be back yet!” Liam’s voice was rising in frustration and worry about what tonight’s events could bring. He was supposed to finish the job before Harry and Ryder left the restaurant but misjudged his timing, which would not sit well with the man in charge. “You came back too soon!” He took a sharp left, cutting across two lanes of traffic to pull into their private parkway. 

“Did you use me as a distraction!?” Ryder’s eyes went wide as she turned on her brother who stayed quiet. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me Liam! Were you going to kill Harry too?”

“You came back too soon…” The girl didn’t even wait till the car was in park before scrambling out of the passenger door and running into the house. 

“Ryder! Wait!” Liam’s faint voice called for her but she had other plans. 

“DAD!” Ryder screamed at the top of her lungs the moment she stepped foot into the house, her voice inflamed with hatred. She was acting on adrenaline, not sure what she would actually do once she saw him but continued to scream anyways. “DAD!” 

“Ryder!” 

“Lower your voice!” Her dad snarled, appearing at the top of the staircase. His usual black attire and unshaven face were an unwelcomed sight for the wounded girl. He stood, arms crossed, at the top of the stairs as Liam joined his sister at the bottom. “You do not yell in my house.” 

“I will yell wherever I damn well please!” Words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. “What the fuck is wrong with you!? How could you do that!?” 

“Come on, don’t do this.” Liam placed a stiff hand on his sister’s shoulder, pulling her away from the stairs. 

“No!” She fought out of his grip while the man responsible kept his silence. “I want to hear what he has to say for himself!” She stood her ground, blood surging through her veins. 

“I don’t have anything to say, this was just another business deal.” The man’s cold voice only angered her more. 

“A BUSINESS DEAL!? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in frustration, almost hitting Liam who protectively stood behind her. “You think going out and killing is just a business deal?! You’re fucking mental!” She scoffed, crossing her own arms to mimic her dad’s stance. 

“Don’t you dare talk back to me.” The elder man possessed such poison in his voice, steadily making his way down the stairs and towards his only daughter. 

“Do you not understand what you just did?” 

“Of course I understand.” He took the last step, now inches away from Ryder, “I don’t think you understand.” 

“You don’t think I understand?! You don’t think I realize that your so called business is killing innocent people? Ripping families apart? Des never did anything to deserve this!” 

“Have you not read the news lately? He needed to be stopped, a message needed to be sent.” 

“And you thought the best way was to put a bullet in his chest? So much for having a conversation these days.” Ryder let out a huff of frustration. The two had never gotten along but Ryder had never stood her ground like this before, talking back to him with such confidence. “And how dare you use me as a distraction! I’m sure you just overheard our plans for tonight when you had Killian hack into my phone! It was just too perfect; your own daughter could be the distraction so your son could go in and kill her best friend’s father. How fucked up of a sentence was that!? It just all worked out for you, didn't it?” 

“I can’t complain.” He smirked. Ryder’s father actually had the audacity to smirk at his damaged daughter. Ryder had no more words for him, no longer seeing him worthy of her breathe. He was however, worthy of her fist. She sent a forceful arm towards her dad, striking him right in the lower jaw, like Bauer had taught her. 

“Ryder!” Liam grabbed at his sister, pulling her back into his chest. 

“No! You don’t get to protect him!” She turned on her brother, “You’re lucky I don’t beat the shit out of you too!” She took a step forward, a firm finger pushing into Liam’s chest. “I should have pulled the trigger when I had a chance.” Liam swallowed hard, at a loss for words. “But I know better, unlike you. I know he has you brainwashed, wrapped around his finger. You’d do anything to please him, to inherit this fucked up, so called, business when he finally gets what is coming to him.” She growled through gritted teeth, advancing on Liam so his only choice was to step backwards. 

“Ryder…” 

“You are so lucky I am smart enough to see past his mind games. I hope you do better for yourself Liam.” She turned her cold glare away from her brother, pushing pasted her father and storming up the stairs to her bedroom where she grabbed her suitcase and stuffed everything within reach into it. She wasted no time in packing her most valuable possessions, ignoring those she could live without. 

After stuffing her laptop and books into her backpack she took one last look over her room; the window still half open, bed unmade, a mix of her and Hattie’s clothes spewed across the floor and pictures hanging lopsided on the light purple walls. She turned on her heels and never looked back. With her backpack slung over both shoulders, no doubt wrinkling her blue dress, and suitcase in tow she slowly walked down the upstairs hallway. 

This was the last straw for her, no longer willing to put up with her families deadly business. She had made up her mind, avoiding looking at the baby pictures of her and Liam hanging on the walls as she passed her parent’s bedroom. Ryder had to do a double take when she noticed her mom sitting on the edge of her bed. Her long raven waves mimicked the girls; they were no doubt related. She sat with her hands gently folder in her lap, a sullen look across her face. There was no doubt in Ryder’s bones that her mother knew of tonight’s target well in advance, keeping it from her daughter, her own flesh and blood. It was also clear she had heard the most recent altercation between Ryder and her father. 

The seventeen year old stopped for a moment, looking into the open doorway and the pained figure of her mother. Her frail shape almost made Ryder second guess her decision, but only for a split second. When their eyes met, Ryder knew she was doing the right thing. Her mother forced a knowing smile before Ryder continued on her way.

“Please don’t go!” Liam was ready and waiting to stop her at the bottom of the stairs, her father thankfully being nowhere in sight. Clearly he was not concerned with his daughters choices. “Can we just talk about this?” The boy was desperate to keep his sister close. Her suitcase thumped down each step as she kept her gaze on the front door, ignoring his pleas. There was a tiny part of her that knew if she talked to him, Liam would convince her to stay; convince her to continuing living in this hell hole. “Ryder, you can’t go.” 

“Watch me.” She spoke her final words in her childhood home before storming past the helpless man, forcing him to watch her walk out of the house she would never revisit. 

The girl pulled her borrowed jacket in tighter as the wind blew her through her thin dress. She pulled her luggage along as her boots clinked against the pavement, fishing her phone out of her pocket and dialing the only person she needed. 

The phone rang and rang, breaking Ryder’s heart a tiny bit more with each tone. She couldn’t help but let the tears finally fall when his carefree voicemail played into her ear. “Just…talk to me.” She hiccupped, “I’m so sorry.” She reluctantly ended the call as the shock of the night began to wear off and her world came to a crashing halt. 

She dialed the next number she could think of, her fingers shaking with every press of the button. Every call to her best friend would forever go unanswered now, every text unread. Ryder needed to get as far away from everyone and everything as she could; to disassociate herself with her previous life, leaving everyone behind. 

"Bex?" She whimpered into the phone, "I...I need your help." 

 

&&&

 

It took him one hour to realize he was dead. 

Two hours to realize he was alone. 

Three hours to call the police. 

Four hours to watch his dad get wheeled out the door in a body bag. 

Seven hours to get the blood out of the carpet. 

Eight hours to call his sister. 

Ten hours for the story to run on every major news outlet. 

 

Breaking News: Lord Styles Found Dead 

Desmond Styles, 54, was found dead in his family home in South East Kensington early this morning. Styles was very well known for his position in the House of Lords and most recently for his campaign to abolish the monarchy and move the UK into a republic system in favor of political rulers being elected officials rather than of bloodline inheritance. His views became very controversial over the past few months as his campaign seemed to gain speed and support. “I believe the people of the United Kingdom have the right to ultimately choose their leader.” Styles said in a recent interview with The Standard, “Why should we put our faith and trust in someone just because they are of Royal blood?”

The campaign gained momentum last month when Styles and team took to the streets all over England to communicate with the people capable of fulfilling his wish, calling his campaign the “Change the UK Needs”, in order to gain the countries backing and force Parliament into a decision. No news on if the campaign will continue with such strength now after Syles’ passing. 

Police have not released an official cause of death as the incident is still under investigation, however rumors are swirling that this was not an accident. The past has taught us that anyone going against the Sovereign of the United Kingdom have found themselves in hot water with a certain underground organization that will not be named. 

Apart from his recent political escapades, Styles spent his down time close with his children after losing his wife in child birth 12 years ago, he never remarried. He was often seen supporting his son, Harrold (18), at his football matches, dawning the blue and white team colors in support. He was also quick to mentioned daughter, Quinn (12), and her success at St. George’s school in Clarens, Switzerland. Our thoughts are with his children at this time. 

We will continue to update you on this story as it unfolds. 

Harry avoided everything in the days to follow. Not bothering to turn on the TV, read a newspaper or even answer his phone. He isolated himself from the world, choosing to spend his time sitting across from his father’s favorite chair that would forever remain empty now. 

He had cried all the tears he possessed and vowed to cry no more.

The word orphan was constantly ringing in the back of his mind. Even though he was of legal age he was still parentless…he couldn’t even imagine what to tell Quinn. How do you tell a 12 year old that her only remaining parent is dead? That her daddy will not be there to see her graduate; to walk her down the aisle; to spoil her children? Harry was uncertain of everything. He didn’t want to have those conversations with his baby sister so he did the worst thing imaginable and figured she would read about her father’s death from the morning newspaper on the train home. 

The police came and went for the next few days; perpetually questioning him about the events of the night…

Where were you? Out to dinner. 

Was he home alone? As far as I know.

And you found him when you got home? Yes. 

Did you see anything? No. 

The house was empty when you got back? Yes. 

Has anyone threatened him recently? Only the Queen. 

Quinn arrived home two days later. Harry sent a car to the station to avoid the numerous reporters that kept showing up at the house. When she walked through the front door he thought he would cry all over again. Harry had never seen his baby sister so sad before. Her eyes were permanently bloodshot, dusty brown hair knotted and greasy, shoes untied, cheeks red and ratty black teddy bear clinging to her chest. The two didn’t speak but Quinn sprinted into her brother’s arms the moment she saw him, almost knocking him over as her pale arms wrapped around his waist. Harry held tight to her as she started to cry all over again; sobs racking through her chest and echoing against the walls filled with pictures of a happier time. 

She cried for three hours straight that night. 

Harry could hear her cry herself to sleep all the way from the living room where he spent most of his nights recently; staring at his father’s chair and going over that night like a song stuck on repeat. 

His life was just getting good; he was doing well in school, the football team was on a winning streak and Ryder had agreed to go out with him on a proper date. He was so worried about his hair, making sure he had his wallet, turning the station until he found Ryder’s favorite song playing in the car; his mind was a million miles away from anything bad. He was on cloud nine when Ryder rushed out her front door and into his car, her blue dress swaying in the wind and making her look like royalty. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her squeeze his hand on their walk back to the car. He never could have imagined the night ending in such tragedy. 

He went over the days leading up to that night too. Ryder showing up at his house in the middle of the night on Tuesday because of a massive fight with her dad. She wouldn't tell him what they fought over but she cried and forced down half a bottle whiskey before Harry had to hold back her hair in the bathroom at three in the morning. 

His dad coming home late and tipsy after celebrating another successful campaign speech on Wednesday night. 

Liam showing up at his football match on Thursday and pulling Ryder from the stands, forcing her to go home with him. 

He replayed every usual morning routine in the Styles household. How he was always getting up early before school to make breakfast for the two men; fried eggs with toast and two cups of Twinings tea, splash of milk. Their mornings were a well-oiled machine; both running out the front door with quick goodbyes and hurried hugs. He thought back to the last Skype call the two had with Quinn. How she was so excited to show them her newest art piece that won second place in the schools art show. That was the last time she saw her dad; though a dirty computer screen. 

With every replay of that unforgettable Friday night, Harry remembered something new. Ryder being late because Hattie was distracting her with apartments even though he could have sworn Ryder mentioned having found a place just a few days earlier. How Liam called in the middle of their date and instead of hanging up like she normally would, Ryder stepped outside and talked with him for a solid ten minutes; her flustered exterior being off putting when she finally rejoined him.

How she beamed with excitement when he held her hand or how relieved she was when he told her he didn’t feel weird about them being a couple.

How Ryder played innocent and unconcerned when they walked into the dark home turned unknowing crime scene. 

When Ryder distracted him in the kitchen and insisted she didn’t hear anything when Harry stopped kissing her. 

How she fired a gun in his home. 

Harry replayed the memories so many times that they began to all run together. The reality of what really happened becoming distorted and unrecognizable; his grief and anger over shadowing his usually level headed mind. The man’s drinking didn’t help the situation either. He was dealing with his father’s death the only way he knew how…with a bottle. 

His clouded mind swirled with memories he could no long differentiate between. The life he lived only days ago no longer existed. The man he was becoming was thrown into oncoming traffic, drowning in a sea of black and red waves. He went back and forth on every little detail, every relationship, conversation, exchange of smiles, eye contact, emotion. Nothing was off limits as he let his angst consume him. 

In a matter of drunken days, the Harry everyone knew and loved was no more. His eyes no long shown as bright as grass after a fresh rainstorm, dimples never sneaking across his cheeks, laughs never grumbling in his chest threatening to escape. 

His need for revenge became all consuming. 

Quinn was left to fend for herself; living off delivered dinners from Mrs. Cash down the street, making two cups of tea for one to always be left untouched, spending her days in the back garden to avoid crossing the boy she used to idolize.

People visited the house; bringing their never ending sympathy’s and bouquets of brightly colored flowers that she would quickly add to her budding collection on the patio. She never invited them in though, always offering her gratitude and pleasantries in the door frame. She promised each and every person that she would call if her or Harry needed anything even though she knew she would never pick up the phone. 

At 12 years old she was supposed to be in school, learning her math and suffering through science, instead she was consulting with the florist down the way about flowers for a funeral. She was looking at catalogs in order to pick out a casket instead of new clothes. She making arrangements for her father’s funeral instead of her 13th birthday.


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go.”  
– Hermann Hesse

 

Seven.

That’s how many weeks Niall had been submersed in the life of the SevenSins. 

That’s how many times Liam had gone back and forth on how to proceed as a leader. 

That’s how many days Louis waited to reveal his hidden knowledge to his Howlers.

That’s how many kills Hattie had made since her mission with Schmidty and Niall. 

That’s how many seconds it took Harry to undo the locks and strike fear into his hostage.

That’s how many weeks it took for Ryder to completely loose herself. 

 

Seven weeks of seclusion before Ryder could no longer remember a friendly smile. Seven grueling weeks before she had lost all hope of her brother coming to her rescue; of being reunited with her boyfriend. Seven weeks before she could no longer imagine the smell of Niall’s cologne or the sound of his laugh, the feeling of his touch. Her constant isolation had broken her into seven million fragments, scattered across the dusty cement floor. 

Seven weeks of training; sparing with Bauer, gun safety with Tex, business with Schmidty. Niall had been propelled into the world of the SevenSins whether he agreed with it or not. He had one goal in mind and was going to do whatever it took to accomplish his goal, even if that meant leaving his old life behind. It was as if he fell off the London radar; the guest room of the loft becoming his own. He proved himself time and time again to be a worthy asset to the gang. The Irishman might not win in hand to hand combat but Bauer always joked he could take someone out before they blinked with the simple pull of a trigger. 

Seven weeks of drinks shared at the basement bar in the Howlers headquarters. Louis had finally confessed to Zayn the real intentions behind kidnapping the woman. He then gave a watered down version to the remaining Howlers. His newest members following blindly to any command given, asking minimal questions and letting the gang reputation carry their trust. Hopper, Novo and Bug were misfits in the world. The group gave them a sense of purpose and Louis knew how much it meant. The Howlers, even as rough around the edges as they were, were a family. 

Seven weeks of university lectures that went in one ear and out the other. Bexley knew she had to continue her studies, knowing she would get one massive scolding from Ryder if she didn’t. Her education was the most important thing in her life; a degree in literature and historical studies creating a better future for the woman. Her involvement with the Sins was miniscule until seven weeks ago. She was the only person involved in Ryder’s new life that even knew of her family ties; Bex forcing it out of her the night she showed up on her doorstep in a wrinkled blue dress. Bexley kept quiet about a story that was not hers to share, even after Liam quietly asked her to keep an eye on his baby sister. 

Seven weeks of hazy nights spent at End Zone. Falling asleep just as the sun would rise became a new normal for Quinn, even when her partner in crime, Waverly, insisted against it. She spent her time with cherry lips attached to a bottle, pills sliding down her throat, house music thumping through her ears and strange hands slithering on her body. Her secret visit with the enemy stayed just that…secret. Her brother never suspected but also never gave her the time of day anymore; refusing to offer her the attention she so desperately desired and causing her to seek love elsewhere, no matter how counterfeit it was.

Seven weeks of blood. Literal and metaphorical carnage covering Hattie’s hands. Killing had become a dangerous game for the red head; a soothing release of stress with every pull of the trigger or shine of a blade against the moonlight. She willingly offered her services to anyone in order to keep herself busy, to keep her thoughts at bay. The days were the worst, when the sun peaked through the clouds creating a cheerful atmosphere Hattie wanted nothing to do with. She found comfort in the darkness and anonymity of shadows. Yet, the slipping girl found solace in the form of a new Irish friend. Their quiet chats in the early hours of the day proving to be an outlet they both craved.

Seven weeks of graveyard visits; of tombstone surroundings and retribution. The only time Harry wandered away from the shelter of the Howlers was to visit the resting place of his father…right next to his mum. The disturbed man took walks at dawn, keeping his head down and contemplations quiet. Harry’s mastermind plan was slowly falling into place, his destructive mindset playing in his favor. The man watched his once friend fade with each passing day. 

Seven weeks of meetings; of phone calls and propositions, negotiations and decisions. Seven weeks of pure hell and agony, of indecisiveness and observations. Liam was experiencing the weight and anxiety that came with being the head of such an established and historical gang. His entire legacy up to this point had been continuing deals already set in place by the founding members; of juggling financials and meeting with high end clients to insure their needs were being met in a timely manner. His reign involved little decision making; a successful and flourishing organization being thrust into his hands. The SevenSins had since been a group effort until now, having a boss only as a formality in the changing times. But now, Liam had decisions to make. Choices that could crumble either his personal life or the life of the Sins and the country that depended on them. 

“I brought you some tea.” A sweet Addison slowly pushed her way through the large oak doors to find a lonesome Liam admiring the photos that adorned the wall. The man’s attention was never drawn as Addie moved closer to him, sliding a warm cup between his dry hands. She looped her arm through his, placing both hands delicately around his bicep and letting her head fall against his shoulder. Addison joined in the gallery viewing without a word; observing the different scenarios of each photo. 

Every photograph represented a legacy; each of the men pictured creating an intertwined heritage that ultimate lead to the SevenSins current position. Every man that adorned the maroon walls brought qualities and life into the underground gang. They brought a reputation that was impossible to duplicate and a code that was unforgivable to most. 

“That’s him, isn’t it?” Addison motioned to a photo in the center of the wall within eyesight of Liam’s glare. The black and white photo in question showed a large group of people, but the man knew exactly who she was asking about. Seven second generation members stood lined along the back of the photo, white fluffy clouds hanging over their heads. They all were adorned with matching sunglasses and black clothing, even on the clearly sunshiny day. In front of the SevenSins were a group of misfits, of children in mismatched clothing and unknowing smiles. It was easy to recognize Liam; smiling brightly in the middle of the photo and a shorter brunette at his side. Next to Ryder were two identical redheads Addison would recognize anywhere. “It looks like a typical family photo.” 

“None of us knew then…we were too young.” Liam spoke with such fatigue, “It was the only time we ever went on holiday.” 

“Were’d you go?” 

“Took us all to Whitehaven for the week.” Liam could remember the trip as if it only ended hours ago. “We have a cottage out there, well a safe house I guess. I used to go and watch the boats in the harbor…haven’t been out there in years.” 

“Well maybe we should plan another trip up.” The raven beauty smiled with hope; with faith that they would all come out of this predicament unharmed. “I’m sure we could all use some fresh, un-polluted, seaside air.” The girl chuckled at her joke in hopes her laughter would catch on but it did not. Liam stayed composed, only letting out a slow breath. 

“Shit! Sorry!” A timid Niall back tacked through the doors when he saw Liam and Addison together. He had still not gained Liam’s full trust and did not need another reason for the leader of the SevenSins to dislike him. “I’ll come back later!” 

“Stay.” Liam spoke calmly and confidently. “Give us a minute?” He tilted his head down to whisper in Addison’s ear, placing a kiss on her temple before she disconnected from him. The girl offered a kind, tight lipped smile to the blonde before closing the doors on the two men. 

“I-um” Niall stood back on the opposite side of the table as if to not disturb Liam’s current thoughts. “Um, Bauer said you might have some new information?” The younger boy’s heart was working overtime as tension cut into his muscles. “That you wanted to talk to me?” 

“Go home, Niall.” Liam spoke with his back to the man, casually taking a sip of his quickly cooling tea. 

“What?” 

“Go home.” 

“I-I don’t…” Niall moved closer to the estranged man, running a bruised hand through his already messy hair. “Wh-Why-What are you talking about?” Words tumbled from the boy’s mouth in incomplete sentences due to the deadly mixture of shock and confusion. 

“It’s been almost two months.” Liam slowly turned on his heels, face ridden with damage. He stood tall, poised, and firm as his stare connected with the Irishman’s. “Go home, Niall.” 

“Why do you keep saying that?” The flustered boy drew back from the table, pushing into the wall as understanding slowly draped over him like a warm blanket on a rainy day. A storm that continued to rage, rain pelting the windows and lightning illuminating the charcoal sky, and yet the blanket was you’re last connection to comfort, the last feelings of security. You were helpless against the storm, the skies working against you and yet you still held firm to idea of a clearer day.

The two men stood in the soundless room, watching each other in knowing. One full of regret, defeat itching under his skin. The photos of a happier time weighing heavily on his back as he watched a boy who reminded him so much of himself at one point. A boy who possessed such fire and determination; an easy willingness to please yet a cocky air floating around him like a shadow masking his vulnerability. And yet, he was most defenseless at this very moment. 

The younger boy was being told to give up on the only thing that had kept him whole the past two years, let alone the last two months. The only woman he ever truly loved. The one woman he laid awake at night studying, watching her breathe ever so slowly in a calming rhythm. The only woman he pictured a future with; birthdays and anniversaries filled with sprinkles and laughs, holidays spent with mistletoe and cuddles; morning kisses and goodnight stories. He was now being told to let all of that go, to throw away the past two years as if they were the garbage he kept forgetting to take out, no matter how many times his girl asked. “Just like that?” 

Liam took a seat in the nearby chair usually reserved for Bauer. The heaviness of his decisions would forever influence his life, forever taint every happy memory to come. Over the past seven weeks he had witnessed what could become of the club; the distractions his men were under, the terrifying emotionless eyes Hattie now showed. He had to put an end to this situation, to provide closure in order to move forward. 

“You’re just going to give up on her?” Niall’s voice was rising, echoing through the room. Every syllable stinging itself into Liam’s skin like the press of a tattoo gun. “Just like that? You’re going to forget her all together and just leave her to rot somewhere?” The boy moved forward, no longer caring if he upset the boss. “She’s my girlfriend…your sister! I mean, we-we know who has her! You said yourself they wouldn’t kill her! And if they did we would know, Hattie said they would brag about it; they would want everyone to know that they were the ones responsible for cracking the foundation of the SevenSins!” 

“We can’t waste our resources or time on her anymore, the business is already suffering.” 

“The business!?” Niall roared, pushing both palms onto the oak table. “That’s the priority here? The business? Not your own sister, your flesh and blood?” 

“You wouldn’t understand.” A small shake of the head sent the blonde into overdrive.

“I don’t understand?! Do you not see how wrong this is, how fucked up? You care more about money and power than your own family!” 

“You’re wrong!” Liam stood with such purpose the chair went tipping backwards with a thud. His thunderous tone shook Niall’s bones. “I would do anything to get her back! Anything! But you were not raised the same way we were! We lose people all the time; they leave, they die! The world does not stop revolving! We do not surrender, we keep moving forward.” Liam let his emotions roar into action. Everything he had bottled up was starting to spill from his cracked edges. Little did he know though, that Niall’s world did stop revolving if Ryder was not in it. 

“I can’t just walk away from this.” A lump was pushing at the back of Niall’s throat, his voice teetering in waves of pain and fight. “A Sin never surrenders; no matter the situation, no matter the circumstances. You go down fighting.” Quoting words he knew would wound Liam, Niall was ready to fight for more time. 

“You think you’re a Sin now?!” The boys chocolate eyes were wide with laughable frustration. “After two months of hanging around, you think you can say those words to me? That after only two months, you have a full understanding of how we operate, what the life of a Sin really entails? Don’t patronize me!” 

Niall took a step back, tears now welling in his hurt blue eyes due mainly to frustration. “Do you not see that I will do anything to get her back? That I willingly stayed here, surrounding myself with people who could no doubt kill me with their bare hands just for the chance to see her smile again? I might not be a Sin now but that doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to use those words; to learn and train and eventually become a member if that’s what it takes.” 

“I’m offering you an out, Niall, do you not see that?” Liam pulled back his rage, letting disappointment come out to play. His voice was much quieter, a toxic octave lower than normal. “I’m offering you a get out of jail free card, to walk away from all of this unharmed.” Niall watched on with furrowed eyebrows as Liam’s eyes closed, a deep inhale of tense air filling his nostrils. At the moment of release, the man was much more reserved; his bronzed iris’ weary and wet. “Ryder always used to tell me The freedom to make my own mistakes is all I ever wanted. I’m offering you that chance, Niall, to go out and make mistakes that won’t get you killed.” 

“Maybe staying here is my mistake…but neither of us can know right now.” 

Liam knew he was not going to achieve the results he wanted from this conversation. Niall was not going to leave willingly, to back down without a fight. “I’m offering you a chance at a life I could have never had.” This time it was Liam’s words to bite into Niall’s bones. From what he had heard, Liam was always destined for this life and willingly accepted it when the time came. It hurt both of the men to think of the choices and circumstances that lead them to this point in their lives. 

One, at such a young age, to be given so much power and responsibility. 

The other, as innocent as he was, to be faced with such choices and changes. 

 

&&&&

 

“How much longer are we going to let this go on?” Zayn questioned with worry as he joined Louis in the kitchen. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Zayn looked back and forth to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation, to make sure Bug wasn’t lurking around the corner like her normally did. “What do you think I’m talking about?!” His voice rang with urgency even in its whispered tone.

“Well you could be talking about Quinn stumbling in at all hours of the night, waking me up and puking all over the bathroom. Or about how Harry’s drinking us out of house and home. Or were you talking about the girl who’s practically starving to death in our basement?” 

“This isn’t a joke, Lou!”

“Do you see me laughin?” It was true, Louis knew this was a serious matter but he had lost all control of his home; of the Howlers. No matter how many times he tried to talk some sense into Harry, it was a lost cause with every turn. The fading boss tried to keep the newbies away from Harry’s dangerous ways but he was starting to influence them. They eagerly followed any command he made like the dogs they were trained to be. 

“Haz is gonna kill her if he aint careful and I dunno about you but I don’t wanna deal with a dead body.” 

“I know…” Louis sighed, helping himself to the half empty box of frosties on the counter, “And I don’t want to deal with the repercussions from the Sins but he won’t listen to me anymore. He’s so wrapped up in this that he might actually want to kill her now, I have no idea.” 

“So were just supposed to sit by and wait for this to blow up in our faces?” Zayn rolled his neck in Louis direction, the tension building in his shoulders. “Why’d ya agree to this anyways?” 

“He was desperate, honestly never seen him so bad before.” Louis took a bite of his cereal, not bothering to finish chewing before talking, “Plus, I didn’t think it would go this far.” 

 

Noises. Muffled shouts and hollers, people fighting in the hallway. Her ears heard it before her eyes could open.

 

“Quinn…Quinn come on!” Waverly had to scream over the heavy music, pushing herself as close to her friend as possible in the sea of people. “Come on, we’re leaving!” The club roared with dancing bodies and sloshing drinks. The floor was sticky, the people were sticky, yet they continued to rage on. 

“No!!” Quinn swayed back and forth, the one too many captain and cokes sourcing through her veins. She pulled away from her friends grip, moving closer to the stranger in front of her. His hands immediately went to her hips as hers swung around his neck. It didn’t take long for their hips to find a symmetrical rhythm, moving to the beat of the music. 

“Seriously Quinn!" Waverly pushed through a couple, her arm reaching out to her intoxicated best friend. “Zayn is going to be pissed if I’m not back soon!” 

“Then go!” The duplicate blonde shot over her shoulder.

“I’m not just going to leave you here!” 

“I’m finnneee!” 

“Clearly not! Just come back with me! I don’t want to walk alone!” 

“I’m staying!” Quinn shrugged of her friends hand and went right back to dancing with a different man. Waverly could see if was a loss cause and had to fall back on her last resort. She gave one last annoyed look to Quinn before turning and pushing through the sea of people, elbowing them out of her way until she pushed pasted a set of red locks and through the front door of End Zone. Her heels clicked along the pavement as she wandered just far enough away to make a phone call. 

“Hey baby, I need a favor…” 

 

The locks clicking made her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks. She slowly stretched as much as her restraints would allow, sliding her legs along the cool mattress. With a deep inhale of oxygen, the girl woke up in a peaceful mood, unusual for the amount of screaming happening on the other side of her door. 

 

“I’m sorry to make you come all the way down here…” Waverly sunk into Zayn the moment he got out of the car, leaving Hopper waiting behind the wheel. “I can’t leave her and she refuses to come with me.” The girl was nothing but apologetic when her boyfriend embraced her. 

“Where is she then?” 

“Inside dancing with some bloke.” 

“Alright. Wait in the car with Hopper, I’ll be back.” The aggravated man detached from the woman, pushing her slightly towards the car while he left in the opposite direction, disappearing into the club entrance without a second glance from the bouncer. 

“Sorry about this Hops.” Wavlery climbed into the backseat slowly, pulling her heels off once she was seated. 

“No worries.” Hopper offered her a reassuring smile over his shoulder as they waited. It took no longer than five minutes before Zayn reemerged through the front doors, a feisty blonde slung over his shoulder like a rag doll. Surprisingly, Quinn put up little fight as Zayn dropped her into the passenger’s seat next to Hopper. She continued to sway in her seat, head lulling from side to side signaling her downfall fast approaching. Zayn jumped in the backseat beside his woman before Hopper drove off down the street, all four oblivious to the motorcycle following them.

 

The woman’s eyes squinted in order to adjust to the newfound bright light shining through the open door. She blinked multiple times as a shadow appeared, blocking the majority of the light. The shouting continued to rage but for the first time in weeks, she wasn’t afraid.

 

“LIAM!” Denver’s raspy voice filled the entire penthouse flat, “KILLIAN!” He continued to shout from the living room as the mood turned to panic. “LIAM!” 

Tex, Killian, Bauer, Schmidty and Niall rounded the corner from the kitchen, concern and confusion written all over their faces. 

Liam and Addison bolted into the room from their bedroom, the man’s heart racing. “What? What happened?!” 

“It’s Hattie!” 

The whole room turned instantly tense for different reasons. Killian’s heart stopped at the mention of his twin’s name in such horror, his stomach leaping into his throat at the thought of something happening to her. 

Liam’s blood ran cold at the sound of her name, his hand mechanically gripping Addison’s with such force the girl almost squeeled. The boss knew he would no longer be able to live with himself, with his choices, if something happened to another one of his family. 

“She-She” Denver was out of breathe, struggling to form words into a sentence and only weakening everyone’s stomaches. “She ran into some of the Howlers at End Zone. She followed them! She knows where they’re keeping Ryder!” 

 

The figure slowly came into view, everything playing in slow motion. “It’s time to go baby.” A small smile of relief perched itself on her flushed cheeks as a gental hand reached out to her. “It’s ok, I’m here baby. Everything is going to be ok.” The woman had never been so happy to see a set of ocean blue eyes before.

 

Bug set the tray of food on the floor at his feet before slowly and quietly undoing each lock on the basement door. This was what he disliked the most about being a Howler. The young boy hated seeing someone in such agony and pain, someone becoming less of a person with each visit. He cracked the door slightly before bending down to pick up the tray again. The small boy slipped through the opening of the crack to be met with an all too familiar dark room. He tiptoed across the room as he normally did, quiet and almost undetectable. Bug caught a glimpse of Ryder; curled up into a minuscule ball on the bed, her back to the wall and matted hair falling across her face and neck. Her eyes were closed, peacefully and at ease. He set the tray down as quietly as possible as to not wake the sleeping girl, allowing her some time to actually rest. 

He was about to turn and leave when he noticed something distressing. Ryder lay so perfectly still and relaxed that Bug couldn’t even tell if she was breathing. He moved closer, listening for the slightest sound of life; watching her chest for the most basic of movements. “Ry-Ryder?” The boys voice was so quiet and unsure as his shaky hand reached out to her. 

“HELP!!”


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Older men declare war. But it is the youth that must fight and die.”   
-Herbert Hoover

 

“How the fuck could you let this happen?!” Louis was livid, pacing back and forth in the living room. His right hand man, Zayn, stood arms crossed behind him, blocking the newly rising sun from the window. 

Harry stood in the archway; hands in his pockets and head hung low enough for his messy curls to cover his jaded eyes. 

“When you first came to me you said you just wanted to rough her up and send a message to Liam. I just need closure and I can’t get that unless I do this. I need them to know that they can’t get away with this.That’s what you told me!” The boss had never been so furious in his life. 

“I let you come in here and dump all your baggage on my club! I offered you a home and my friendship! I told you we couldn’t let it get this far! The moment Liam finds out about this we are all dead because of your poor choices.” Louis’ words came slithering out like thick venom. His rage boiled like a fresh sunburn from a day ocean side. He knew it was a risk bringing Harry into the Howlers and keeping him on such a slack leash. Louis knew from the day Haz walked into his office that this could come back to bite him in the ass but he trusted Harry; he put all his chips on 17 black and lost. “If I knew you were going to kill her I never would have agreed to this.” 

“Calm down boss…” Zayn placed a firm hand on the man’s shoulder only to be quickly pushed away. 

“No! I’m not going to calm down! This fucking idiot just signed all our death certificates.” 

Harry refused to look at anyone. Keeping his head low like a child being scolded for stealing extra sweets. He had been blinded with rage for years and unfortunately it took this to start to un-fog him. 

“So-Sorry to interrupt…” A cautious Novo stuck his head around the corner, afraid to be on the wrong end of Louis tantrum. “He-he needs you downstairs.” 

Louis took a deep inhale, his fingers pressed against the bridge of his nose as his head started to throb. His ice cold iris’ soon opened to finally meet a pair of broken greens. “Start counting your days Harry.” He pushed pasted the man, purposely nudging him in the shoulder roughly. Zayn didn’t hesitate to give the ringlet clad boy a harsh, frostbitten glare before following his friend out of the room and downstairs. 

 

&&&&

 

Hattie had parked her bike a few blocks away; choosing to stash it behind some bushes. She knew she needed to be on foot to get closer to the Howler house undetected. The redhead kept her distance when she watched the SUV pull through the front gates and disappear down a long gravel road, shaded with large Burch trees. She was surprised at how far out of the city the Howler’s actually lived. The house sat atop a large hill with thick trees lining it on all sides. Hattie would have never found it if she hadn’t followed them from End Zone. 

Upon first glance, the trained assassin could see the security systems put in place. The front entrance was the only way in or out of the estate and was covered by thick brush and an iron gate making it only visible to those looking for it. The house was sheltered by the surrounding woods, leaving the rooftop peeking through the tree tops. A large chain linked fence stretched and winded its way between the trees, protecting the enclosed from intruders. The deadly woman didn’t have to look twice to see it was being pumped with electrical currents. 

Hattie, being one to never shy away from a challenge, immediately started observing and plotting her next move. The dense tree line was working to her advantage; providing coverage to the woman as she snooped around the property line undetected. The redhead knew she wasn’t going to be able to get even remotely close to the house without a help. Hattie was never in it to be the hero and didn’t hesitate to slide her phone from her pocket. It light up with numerous missed calls from various Sins but she ignored them, dialing the only number she needed. 

“Jesus! Hattie where the fuck are ya!?” A deep, frantic voice broke through the speaker. 

“Schmidty, I need your help.” She spoke only above a whisper to avoid exposure. 

“Killian is going crazy looking for you! What the fuck were you thinking? Following the Howlers on your own…You better hope they find you before Liam does…” 

“Schmidty stop!” Hattie put a firm end to the man’s rambling, “Just listen to me.” 

“Hold on…” The woman heard muffling on the other end and different yet familiar voices arguing together, “Its Phoenix…Ok, you’re on speaker.” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes; choosing to bite the bullet and talk to everyone even though she only needed Schmidty’s expertise. 

“Hattie!?” 

“Sis are you there!?” 

“The fuck were you thinking!?” 

“Are you alright!?” 

“Would you all just shut the fuck up?” Hattie was just about to yell into the receiver when another Irish accent did it for her. The other end became cautiously quiet before Niall spoke again. “What do you need us to do?” 

“I followed them back to this estate outside of Victoria Park. I know it’s them, I recognized the girl at End Zone and then Louis’ right hand picked her up. There’s no doubt they have Ryder here. The place is heavily secure; front gate blocking the only way in or out. Schmidty, use my phone to find my location and then get your ass up here, but be discreet about it! They have an electrical fence lining the estate that I need you to disarm before I can do anything. You have to hurry, the sun is already rising and I’m losing the cover of the clouds.” 

“Hold up!” Liam’s voice cut her off, “You’re not doing anything until we get up there! I’m not letting you and Schdmity handle this one alone, no offence Schmidt.” 

“We can’t risk the whole crew coming up here and making noise! We have to be quiet about this…we have to be smart.” 

“This is me being smart.” Liam’s voice was firm and non-negotiable for the first time in months. “You stand down until we get there. I expect a full report of the estate and all activity as well. Are you armed?” 

“What kind of question is that? ‘Course I’m armed!” 

“Don’t move Hattie…I mean it! Stay out of sight.” Liam leaned forward and ended the call, leaving the phone perched on the living room table. 

The crowded room of the penthouse stayed hushed as eyes wandered. Every one of the Sins had been on high alert for the past two months; each passing day lessening the urgency and odds. Yet the day was finally here for them to bring Ryder home and none of them were prepared. The group of eight took a moment of silence for the fight to come. 

Niall stayed still, standing at the edge of the table. So many thoughts pulled at him that he surprisingly was not thinking at all. He pushed back imagined scenarios of this moment; the illusory outcomes of every risk they could encounter. His months of training, of bruised knuckles and black eyes, no longer seemed like enough. The potential of happiness tickled his fingertips, growing with the rising sun. Yet the impending catastrophe squeezed his throat like a finger on the trigger.

Liam on the other hand, was thinking too much. His mind raced with tactical plans and strategies on how to go about the approaching darkness the night would bring. He hadn’t been out on a job in years; acting as the face of the SevenSins instead of the trigger pullers. But this was not like a job any of the Sins had been assigned and Liam could not formulate a plan solid enough to keep them all safe. He knew in the pit of his stomach that not everyone would return after tonight so he took an extra moment to let his eyes land on each of his friends. 

“What’s the plan?” Killian’s shaky voice broke the disheartening calm. Worry radiated from him, jumping like a fox from person to person in the room. His anxiety due to his twin sister’s poor choice making was only increasing. 

The boss swallowed hard, devising a strategy before voicing his orders. Addison placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving him the strength he didn’t realize he needed. “Schdmity, find out where Hattie is. Get all the equipment you need to get us into that house. Bauer, load up everyone. We don’t know what kind of ammo they could be keeping in that house...take Denver and Tex.” All four men with orders quickly rose and vanished from the group. “Kill, get on the phone with the Outliers. I want to know every little piece of information they have on the Howlers. Everything.” 

The prioritizing boss turned a soft head to the girl beside him; his eyes lingering for a moment too long. Addison let a knowing smile peek through the raven locks framing her flushed cheeks. “Call Bexley, I don’t want you to be alone.” The woman nodded slightly, her palm gently resting on Liam’s cheek. The pair leaned closer into each other, their foreheads resting together and warm breath pacifying their nerves. 

“This is it then…” Liam looked up to a stoic Niall after Addison had left. “You sure you’re ready?” 

“No.” 

“Me either.” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“I suppose…might not get the chance after tonight.” Liam’s tone was sarcastic yet filled with enough truth to send chills up the blonde’s spine. 

“What did the Sins ever do to the Howlers for it to end up like this?” 

The older man let out a huff with adjoining smirk. “You’re smart, you know that?” Liam looked up to the ceiling; an amusement playing in his eyes as if to laugh at the mess his ancestors left him. “It took me a while to figure it out too. The Howlers are such a baby group compared to the gang legacy in London, the SevenSins included. They’ve only been around for a few years, they dabble in drugs and girls.” Niall kept his mouth shut, sinking watchfully into a nearby seat as Liam divulged everything. 

“Their leader, Louis, is just some rich man’s son. He inherited all this money and instead of using it for good he decided to start his own gang, needed a little danger in his life I suppose. Don’t think he really knew what that meant. Poor kid. Anyways, he started networking and got some drug deals in place, started recruiting a bunch of misfits. They stayed quiet and we never had to intervene.” 

“I don’t understand.” Niall shook his head, eyebrows furrowed, “If they didn’t cause any trouble and the Sins never had to step in then why take Ryder? Why seek revenge for something that never happened?” 

“I thought the same thing, so I did a bit of research.” Liam leaned forward, resting both elbows on his jean clad knees. “Turns out Louis’ family was very well off and very well known. You remember that whole uprising about abolishing the monarchy few years back?” The Irishman nodded slowly, perplexity pouring from his face as to where this story could be going. That was, until a conversation he had on a balcony two months ago drifted into frame. “The Sins put an end to that but not without ruffling a few feathers. Anyways, Louis’ dad was good friends with the leader of that whole mess.” 

“Oh…So he’s doing this to get back at you for….?” 

“Hattie told you, didn’t she?” Liam let a tiny laugh escape his lips. Niall looked to the ground, giving the man the answer he needed. “I killed the leader of the anti-monarchy movement.” He spoke in an even, deep tone, “It sent shockwaves through parliament, and through London…it was a real mess for a long time.” The boss licked his lips, “Eventually it started to die down and I didn’t think twice about it after that.”

Both men stayed silent for a moment; Niall allowing Liam to process everything. “Des Styles that was his name.” It was the first time the well-respected man had spoken his name; the first time he had admitted to anyone the job he most regretted. “You have to understand what it was like back then Niall…I would do anything my dad told me to, no matter how bad. I was entirely brainwashed; I trained when he said, ate when he said, killed when he said.” 

“The night it all happened…” the man’s eyes clouded as he shook his head, “I fucked up. Ryder was kinda of seeing Styles’ son and they-they showed up at the house and I panicked. All of this is my fault.” 

“I still don’t-“

“Harry Styles.” 

“What?” 

“Harry Styles; the only man on this planet that wants me to suffer a fate worse than death. I got word he joined with the Howlers about a year ago. I should have seen this coming.” 

“He took her? This Harry kid?” 

“Yeah.” 

“But-but Hattie told me they were really good friends, known each other their whole lives.” Niall tried to backtrack; putting together puzzle pieces that no longer fit. “How could he hurt her like that?” 

Liam let his hands rub his tired eyes before moving back into his hair. “I ruined him. I ruined it all.” He looked up to the boy with such pain in his chocolate irises. He had been struggling with this inner demon for years, knowing it would never settle on its own. 

“Liam…” Niall’s tone was an unfamiliar comfort in the tense room, “You-you might have pulled the trigger that night but this does not rest solely on your shoulders. Your dad, he pulled that trigger too. He called the shots and made decisions. He started the wars that we now have to fight.” The two men exchanged stares, the Irishman’s words striking a chord within the older man. 

“The night I first got here, I asked you a question.” Niall chose his words carefully, praying for the answer he wanted to hear. “I asked if they would kill her and you said no…did you know then?” the lump in his throat grew as his voice shook. “Did you know it was Harry?” 

“No…” 

“Would he kill her?” 

“I…I don’t know.” 

 

&&&

 

Louis led the way down the stairs and towards the room with all the locks. Zayn and Harry were hot on his heels while Novo, Hopper and Bug waited awkwardly and solemnly at the bar. The door was left open, unlocked for the first time in months; no need when your captive can no longer escape. The boss rounded the corner and into the room, only stopping a few feet away from Ryder. Her frame lay motionless on the mattress.

It was the first time the men had really been given a good glimpse at her drastically changed appearance. The woman’s skin was paled and grey, her cheeks hallow and eyes sunken. Her torn articles of clothing left little to the imagination as her hip bones protruded in an unnatural way. She had been flipped onto her back; eyes closed and dark hair matted against the sweat ridden cushion. 

“Well?” Louis addressed the man sat on the edge of the bed who was throwing things back into a bag on the floor. “Is she dead? Are we all dead?” Harry lurked behind in the doorway but knew Louis’ words were meant for him. 

“It was that chain around her ankle, cut into her and got infected.” Louis bit his lip to avoid turning on Haz in rage. “We took it off and I cleaned out the wound. Gave her a shot of Penicillin and she should come around in a few hours.” A collective sigh of relief shook the house. “I ain’t gonna ask questions but you gotta treat your hostages better. You lot are lucky you called me when you did. Keep the wound clean and keep her hydrated.” The man flashed a stern look to the three boys before showing himself out. 

“You are so god damn lucky, Harry.” Louis growled, his back still to the other Howlers. “I almost had to kill you myself.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"When your time comes to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. Sing your death song and die like a hero going home."   
\- Tecumseh

 

The penthouse suit surrounded by the hustle and bustle of London was deafeningly silent. The living room held only the thoughts of a single person. Killian perched himself at the edge of the sofa, leaning forward with elbows on knees and palms against his chin. His gut swirled with nerves for his sister. All these months he had been trying to be sympathetic and understanding of Liam’s situation but until now it was un-comprehendible. He could not wrap his thoughts around the idea of Hattie being in Ryder’s positon. The images and ideas that must haunt his boss during the nights, the unknown pulling at his heartstrings. 

The twin closed his identical grey eyes, a feeling of connection growing stronger with ever breathe. They say that twins have an undeniable, unexplained connection; the ability to know when the other is in danger. They can communicate without a word and yet as Killian thought back he realized he didn’t know how his own sister was. He never asked how she was handling everything thrown the Sins way. He never asked if she was alright and now he was sitting safely in their home without her, not knowing if she was still protected from the shadow casting trees or if she has been found. No idea if she would give into her temptations and try to be a hero or fall back on her lifetime of obedience and wait for help. 

The basement armory clicked with weapons being loaded and bullets being occasionally dropped against the metal work table. A burly, bearded man ran a cloth mechanically against the handle of his matt black gun, his mind a million miles away. Bauer was the eldest of the SevenSins, a senior member of the historic gang. The Sins are all he has ever known, the only family legacy he had. Following in his grandfather and father’s footsteps was a nonnegotiable necessity. He had seen many come and go through the elevator doors and too many never return. Tonight was all too recognizable and he could already tell you the outcome. 

His dirty brown eyes watched Denver and Tex as they picked weapons from the wall display and placed them in piles. The two men possessed solemn eyes and formal stances as they worked like a silent assembly line; opening boxes of golden bullets and stocking them into black and silver handguns and pistols. The armory held an all too familiar feeling of death but this time it reeked like forgotten about eggs. The heaviness pushed into the three men, warning them of the possibilities to come; warning them that this was their most dangerous mission. 

A small corner office filled with stacked tea cups and earth colored cardigans trapped the sound of keyboard clicks. Schmidty’s endless legs reached under his desk in an awkward angle, his feet meeting the wall with ease. The cherry wood desk held various pairs of dark rimmed glasses and computer monitors. The drawers filled with technological gadgets and vanilla lip balm. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose like he had done a million times before, squinting at the computer screen as he hacked into a certain redhead’s phone. 

Bauer and Schmidty had joined the SevenSins around the same time and while Bauer excelled at hand to hand combat the latter proved his intelligence. Schmidty had never been a fighter, always the backup. He watched on as his friends, his co-workers, did the dirty work; only intervening when things went wrong. The man had always preferred the safety of his small office, of doing his part to help the Sins from the protection of a wireless connection. Nevertheless, he would be handed a gun tonight and there was no hesitation that he would have to use it. 

In their own bubble of silence, Liam and Addison had made themselves a cocoon of blankets in the master bedroom. Liam lay on his side, arm underneath his pillow supporting his head as he studied the girl beside him. Addie also lay on her side, facing the man with a comforting stare. The two needn’t speak in order to know what the other was thinking. Their unlabeled relationship was exactly what they needed, Liam more than Addie. His free hand came up to run along her cheek, Addison’s eyes softly closing at his touch, trying to remember exactly how it felt. She breathed in his cologne on the pillow mixed with laundry soap. They both knew what tonight could bring. 

Unable to deal with the quietness of the house, Niall had found himself on the balcony. Leaning against the railing, he looked down into the unsuspecting city. He watched the River Thames run its predictable course, the occasional boat fighting against the current. The Irishman was oddly at ease as the sun worked its way through the clouds. Two months ago, the worst thing that could have happened to him happened. The woman he loved, the girl he would give anything for, was taken from his life and in return he willingly joined the most dangerous gang in London. He had made life changing choices that had forever altered his course, sending him head first into the changing currents. He knew this was no game, but yet the past few months seemed like an alternate universe; training and fighting, living with assassins, it was a life he never could have imagined. Tonight could bring that life to an end and he would have to make another life altering decision. 

There were only so many outcomes of the impending night.

Hattie had positioned herself among the treetops, her back pressed against a sturdy trunk and feet dangling from a branch. She figured her best option to not be seen yet to be able to see everything was from a higher vantage point. The hilltop house stayed quiet throughout most of the day, only one car deciding to go through the once permanently closed gates. After walking the perimeter undetected, the woman had a mapped out a blueprint of the land and all the security features protecting it. She knew the weak points of the electrically charged fence and the under-guarded entrances. 

The redhead knew she could get into the property undetected, knew she could handle what lay inside its walls. Hattie was confident she could accomplish the mission without risking the lives of everyone else. She was hyperaware of the cold metal against her lower back, the gun begging to be fired. She was getting impatient while she watched the dark house. Most of the curtains were drawn, protecting the inside which left an uncertainty tingling in Hattie’s fingertips. Even though she knew the layout, she didn’t know exactly what the inside held…or who it held besides the one she was after. Was she willing to go in blind and fight for her friend or did she sit in her treetop and wait for reinforcements? Was she willing to risk her own life in order to save everyone else? 

Absolutely. 

“We should probably get going…” Bauer had rounded everyone up into the living room, Liam and Addison being the last on his list. “Schmidty is just loading the last of his stuff into the car.” Liam gave him a slight nod before the stocky man disappeared through the bedroom door. Addison sat up, pulling her legs to the edge of the bed. The man mimicked her actions, pushing the blankets and letting them fall to the floor. He stood, walking to the edge of the bed before waiting for Addie to join him. Their hands immediately found each other, fingers slotting together in a firm grasp. The raven haired woman leaned into Liam’s chest, resting her cheek against his pecks. He let his head tilt down, lips placing a soft peck on her forehead, lingering not long enough for either of them. With such a small moment of embrace, the pair slowly exited their recently shared bedroom. 

The entire current company of the SevenSins were tensely waiting by the elevator doors. They were all wearing various outfits of midnight black. Some in sneakers and some in boots; two in jackets, three in sweatshirts; one with a backwards baseball cap and one with a bandana; two with a pulled up hood and one with driving gloves. All eyes trained on Liam as he emerged from the hallway. The leader took a minute to take in the view; his closest and most trusted loved ones were freely following him into battle yet again. They were ready and willing to risk their lives in order to save his family, something he would never be able to repay them for. 

No words were spoken as the six men piled into the elevator one by one. Liam’s grasp only leaving Addison’s at the last moment as he joined his friends. The woman went to stand next to a disheartened Bexley, their shoulders bumping together as they watched the doors closed. There was nothing left to do now but wait; wait to see who comes back through those doors and who doesn’t. 

 

&&&&

 

“How much longer are ya gonna let this go on?” Zayn’s golden eyes were carefully watching Waverly through the window as she watched the sunset from the garden. Her bleached hair glistened in the rays while she dangled her feet in the pool. The tanned man stood at the kitchen counter as his best friend paced back and forth in front of him. 

“I don’t know how to stop him!” Louis’ was exasperated with Harry’s lack of judgement and the predicament he was now in. Their captive had avoided death just hours ago and yet Harry could not be re-guided from his path. 

“What’s the end game here? Thought we would be done with her by now…” 

“You and I both.” 

“Maybe ya just needa pull rank with him? Tell Harry he needs to end it now.”

Louis didn’t have time to respond before Waverly pushed the back door open. “Sorry…” She mumbled, sliding up to her boyfriend at the counter, “Has Quinn been down yet?” 

“Haven’t seen her babe.” Zayn’s arm snaked around her waist, his palm resting on her hip. “Prolly sleeping off her latest hangover.” 

“Yeah, I put her to bed early this morning but I figured she would be up looking for her next party by now. I suppose I should go check on her.” The blonde pushed up onto her tip toes to give Zayn a small peck on the lips before padding out of view. 

“The whole Styles’ family is a train wreck.” Louis mumbled to himself. “I know what happened and I understand why Harry is doing this but Jesus this is fucked. We are so fucked.”

“To be honest, I’m surprised we’ve gotten away with it for this long. Thought Liam would have come for her by now.” 

“You and I both…” 

“I’m letting her go.” Harry’s deep, monotone voice spooked both of the Howlers. They instantly turned to see him leaning against the door frame. His usual curls were pushed to the side, giving a clear view to his sea foam eyes, his usual black tee attire had been traded in for a navy blue hoodie. 

“Excuse me?” Louis gave him the side eye, unsure if what he heard was right. 

“Tomorrow…I’m letting her go.” Zayn raised his eyebrow in surprise, “I need your help to get her back to the Sins undetected.” 

“Um-Yeah. Yeah, ok.” Louis shook his head in agreement, a slight wave of relief washing over him. Months of torture and the impending retaliation from the Sins was coming to an end. They had escaped unharmed and untouched, a pure shock given the circumstances. The man knew they would all sleep easier tonight. 

Harry left without another word, shoving his hands into his front pockets as he went. “Can’t say I saw that coming.” Zayn chuckled at the surprising announcement, his childish eyes landing on Louis. “Maybe he’s starting to come round.” 

Louis let out a long, thankful breathe. Things were starting to look up for the Howlers and the leader could not have been more grateful for Harry’s decision. Life would slowly start to fall back into normalcy for everyone. They didn’t have to watch their backs for Sin retaliation every moment they stepped outside the front gates. Louis no longer had to worry about dealing with the fallout of Harry’s revenge. 

A part of him knew the SevenSins could still come for the Howlers even after Ryder was released but he held firm to the hopes that they would quietly continue with their own business and never seek retribution. It was already shocking enough that months had gone by without so much as a word from any of the Sins. He was starting to believe they didn’t care about the girl anymore, that they had decided to let her be a necessary sacrifice. He was slowly regaining hope that everyone would make it out of this unharmed. 

As night fell the Howlers went about their business: Louis, Zayn, Hopper, Novo and Bug having a drinks in celebration of Harry’s announcement. Quinn did her makeup in preparation for another night out while Waverly raided the closet for an outfit. Harry sat with a half empty glass of golden whiskey swirling between his fingers, his glare focused on the sleeping brunette in front of him. 

Hattie grew restless in her perch. Her fingers fidgeting with danger and excitement while she continued to wait for the backup that appeared to be running late. The sun had fully set, allowing her the cover she needed to get closer to the fence but she remained seated in her tree, watching rooms of the house light up one by one. 

One hour after the sun had set completely, the members of the SevenSins had parked their cars half a mile from Hattie’s location and were slowly approaching the house. Schmidty led the way, his GPS tracker firm in his hand and leading him directly to Hattie. The honorary member, Niall, followed towards the back of the pack; behind Denver and before Tex. He would have never imagined himself being in this situation, and he wouldn’t have been if he had not forced Liam into letting him come along. After weeks of treating Niall like the outside he was, Liam had learned more about the boy than he wanted to know. He knew the blonde was not going away until he got what he came for. It was no use arguing with him after a while. 

“It says she should be right here.” Schmidty turned back to Liam in a whisper as they came to a halt beneath the trees, the girl nowhere in sight. The darkness provided the perfect amount of cover, yet the clear sky allowed the moon to give the ideal amount of light. Killian’s heart leapt into his throat at the mention of his sister, complete worry working through him. 

“Flank out.” Liam gave commands and everyone obeyed, moving in separate directions in search of Hattie. The boss and Schmidty continued on forward, Bauer and Killian went to the left and Niall and Denver to the right, Tex bringing up the rear. The fallen leaves crinkled and crunched beneath their steps. The only sounds filling the forest besides the howling of the wind.

A loud thud grabbed all their attention as a shadow dropped in front of Niall, sending him wheeling backwards with a missed heartbeat. “Took you lot long enough.” Hattie rose from her feet, a small smirk reaching her cheeks due to Niall’s reaction. 

“Fucking hell! Don’t do that!” Niall all but screamed, momentarily forgetting where they were. 

“Shh!” Liam quickly hushed the group as they gathered around Hattie. Killian instantly threw his arms around his twin sister, pulling her into a hug she clearly wasn’t expecting. The others watched on as he pulled back, placing his hands on her shoulders and studying her for any damage. She humored him even though her face was scrunched into a perplexed look. 

“You alright?” Killian asked quietly. 

“Fine.” Hattie’s smiled washed away all her brother’s worry. 

“So what’s the plan?” Bauer spoke up as they formed a small circle around each other. 

“I’ve found an electrical box over there, Schmidty you can tap in and cut the power right?” 

“Don’t make me laugh.” He swung his backpack from his shoulders, pulling out a small portable tablet. 

“Right this way hacker.” The girl couldn’t help but smirk, the mood lightening slightly. She turned on her heels, the six men following her to a tiny grey box at the corner of the fence. The tallest guy wasted no time before kneeling down and getting to work. 

“What’s the layout?” Liam questioned of their lookout. 

“Once the electricity is disabled we can cut through the fence with the wire cutters, it’s pretty weak actually. There’s only one road leading to the house and only one person has left today, haven’t come back yet. There’s a side entrance on the east and a backdoor off the kitchen leading to the pool. My best bet is the side door, no one seems to be worried about it…or any of the doors for that matter. 

“No guards?” 

“None. Don’t think they’re really expecting anyone.” 

“Makes our job easier.” Denver cocked his head to the side with a smirk. 

“They’ve got to have Ryder in the basement.” 

“Alright.” Liam grabbed everyone’s attention, “After we get the fence down I want Bauer, Denver and Tex on me. We’ll go in the back door and round everyone up. Hattie and Niall will go in the side door, Schmidty can cover them while they find Ryder.” He turned to Niall with stern eyes, “You get her out of there and safe, no matter what. Don’t come back for us. You and Hattie get her home, do you understand?” Niall shook his head quickly, a lump forming in his throat and adrenaline pumping into his veins. 

“Were good!” Schmidty stood tall, a proud smirk playing on his lips. He picked up a rock and chucked it at the fence and when it didn’t spark the plan was put into motion. Bauer seemed to have pulled a pair of wire cutters out of thin air and was quickly cutting a hole into the fence as everyone watched. To Niall’s surprise, it only took him a few minutes to have a gap large enough for everyone to get through. 

One by one they made their way through the fence before splitting off into two groups. Niall, Hattie and Schmidty ventured to the right, sneaking across the gravel driveway and towards the side door. Liam, Bauer, Tex and Denver stayed to the left of the house, running along the tree line until the back door was in view. They watched through the glass sliding door for any signs of life and decided to make their move when they saw none. 

Liam led the way, gun held firm in his right hand. He snaked his way through the back garden, past the pool and onto the patio, his boys hot on his heels. The kitchen was empty and dimly lit. Much to Liam’s surprise the back door was unlocked as well. He pulled it open quietly and with ease before stepping inside. He could hear the sound of a tv and a few people talking in the room over so he silently signaled everyone to head that way. The four waited at the side of the living room door, listening to get a better gage of how many people they would be up against. 

“Damn Bug! This is probably the best one you’ve ever made!” 

“He’s getting pretty good behind the bar. Gotten lots of practice in.” 

“I aint gonna complain. Gets better everytime!” 

Liam held up his hand, counting down from three on his fingers. When he reached one all hell broke loose. 

The leader of the SevenSins bounded into the living room, gun drawn and catching the Howlers by surprise. The five Howlers sprung to their feet with shouts of surprise. Bauer, Tex and Denver flanked their boss, firearms all pointed at the Howlers. The room erupted into a fit of shouts and confusion as the Howlers scrambled to arm themselves. “Don’t move!” Liam’s booming voice rang over the noise, stopping everyone in their tracks. “Drop your weapons.” A slew of guns were slowly revealed and placed cautiously on the ground at the Howlers feet. 

“I was starting to think you were never going to show.” Louis’ sarcastic tone bounced off the walls. “If only you would have gotten here yesterday.” 

“Where is she?” Liam took a step forward, gun pointed straight at Louis. “Where is my sister?” 

“Calm down now.” Louis hands went up innocently, “She’s downstairs, but I don’t think you’ll recognize her now.” 

“What have you done?” Bauer’s deep, raspy voice was added to the conversation. 

“Nothin you’re gonna like.” 

“But hey, at least she’s alive now.” Zayn jumped in as well. 

“Now?” 

“Was a bit hit and miss yesterday.” 

“Just who I wanted to see…” A grave voice spoke from behind the SevenSins, causing their attention to be drawn to the top of the basement stairs. “Nice to see you Liam.” As Harry distracted the Sins, Zayn, Hopper and Bug were able to slowly reach down for the guns at their feet without being noticed. 

“Put the guns down.” Hopper yelled with such force it caught everyone off guard and sent Bauer, Tex and Denver spinning on their heels, guns aimed back at the Howlers. Liam kept his stance and gun pointed in Harry’s direction but looked over annoyed at the Howler’s decision to rearm themselves. 

“This is how you want it to go?” The SevenSin boss spoke with such irritated confidence it caused Zayn and Louis to exchanged glares. “You’re all willing to die for him?” He shook his gun in the curly haired man’s direction. 

“Why don’t you just finish the job then?” Harry spoke, swaying in his stance, clearly drunk. “You should have finished me off when you had the chance.” 

“You weren’t my target!” Tensions were rising as fingers grew slippery on triggers. 

“I would have been better off.” Harry took a step forward, “But then I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to ruin you.” His shaky finger pointed towards Liam, “You should see Ryder. I’ve done a real number on her.” The man laughed through glazed over eyes, taking another step forward. “She’s not coming back to you.” Liam’s hand grew shaky as Harry came closer to the barrel of his gun, deciding to test his luck and play chicken. “She probably doesn’t even remember who you are.” Harry’s sinister laugh echoed through the room while Liam’s heartrate increased. “Go ahead. Get your revenge now.” 

Harry was standing at the edge of Liam’s gun, chest pushed forward into it. Liam and Harry locked eye; one man entirely calm and the others finger twitching. The rest of the room stayed silent as they watched the long awaited interaction between the two men. Harry closed his eyes, arms spread to his sides. 

Within seconds, four thunderous gunshots echoed through the house.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?"  
-Shakespeare

 

Niall undoubtedly let Hattie lead the way around the front of the house, Schmidty following closely at their heels with gun drawn. The house remained quiet and dimly lit as they snuck towards the side entrance. Niall couldn’t help the uneven breaths coming from his lungs; his wide eyes darting in all directions and adrenaline taking the place of oxygen. With his hood pulled up hiding his golden locks, he stepped exactly where the redhead stepped, following her every move. An odd sense of protection floated around him with the company he held; Hattie in front and Schmidty covering his six. 

As the trio rounded the house, the side door came into view exactly where Hattie said it would be. The men watched as she tried the handle before slipping her weapon between her waistband and lower back. Niall’s brows furrowed when she pulled something from her hair and bent down in front of the lock, fidgeting with it until it eventually clicked open. “They really need to step up their security.” Hattie smiled as she pushed the door open slightly, pulling her gun back out. The woman pulled her shiny silver weapon up to eye level, arms straight in front of her as she pushed the door open completely. Her head went from side to side before signaling the other two to follow her. Niall stayed sandwiched between the two SevenSin members, hands shaky compared to their composure. 

The door opened to an unlit, narrow hallway. The old wooden floors creaking under the weight of the Sins footsteps. The room was eerily quiet as they walked towards the end of the hall. Hattie stopped when she reached the end, peaking around the corner before quickly pushing back into the shadows of the hall, throwing a hand across Niall’s chest and stopping him in his tracks. Schmidty came to a stop behind them, gun pointed towards the opening in preparation. 

Moments later, loud, stumbled footsteps could be heard coming up some stairs and towards the hallway. It was as if the three pulled in a held breathe as they waited for their cover to be blown. A tall, lanky man with a mess of curls walked across the opening of the hallway, unsuspecting of the danger the shadows held. Hattie watched calmly as he continued in one direction and eventually out of sight.

When she felt the room was clear, her arm dropped from Niall’s chest and she snuck around the corner. She turned to the right, the opposite direction from their almost Howler attacker. Niall followed quietly and quickly behind her, Schmidty spinning on his heels like a ballerina to check every corner and make sure no one was coming. The woman was fast in finding the staircase that lead to the basement and wasted no time in descending them with such pace it was surprising she didn’t trip. 

Niall couldn’t help the impending feelings of surprise, confusion, danger that crept up on his heavy shoulders when they reached the bottom of the wooden staircase. Hattie wasted no time before venturing off down another hallway, almost as if she knew exactly where to go. Schmidty and Niall took a moment to examine their surroundings; a makeshift bar with turned over barstools, empty bottles stacked side by side, a shattered tumbler that left glass littered across the top and a broken mirror that caught the two men’s cracked reflection. The room had been torn apart in what looked like a fit of rage. “Let’s go.” Schmidty nudged Niall out of his stupor, pushing him forwards before taking off down the hall Hattie disappeared into. 

As they moved through the hall, a commotion broke out above them. Feet scrambling, people shouting, screaming and no doubt guns being drawn. It sent a jolt through Niall, making him move even quicker towards the door at the end of the hall. The uproar slowly quieted as Hattie and Schmidty came to a screaming halt in the doorway; frozen with disbelief. Niall quickly pushed between them before coming down with the strong urge to vomit. 

All eyes wide were in shock at the figure before them. 

Hattie choked on air, fighting back tears. 

Schmidty turned away, a shaky hand bracing him against the wall as catastrophe crawled along his skin. 

Niall’s knees grew week, almost bringing him to the ground as his stomach churned. 

A girl they no longer knew lay on the far side of a rickety old bed, her back facing them. Ryder’s shoulder blades protruded in an abnormal way, her noticeable spine curved as she was folded into herself. A thin black tank top covered her ribs and bruised stomach. A pair of matching black underwear left her legs exposed and the cuts and scratches that formed around her skeleton. Her once curvy figure was nothing but bones and it shook Niall to the core. 

Gunshots echoed through the house, snapping the trio into motion. Danger being thrust into their lungs like cigarette smoke. The noise also startled the once sleeping girl, sending her jolting forward with large bloodshot eyes. Ryder scrambled on the mattress until she was curled into the corner of the wall, her knees pulled up to her chin. Even in the semi-lit room, Niall could see the dark circles under her sunken eyes and her chest heaving in and out as she struggled for air. She froze in terror when she noticed the three figures in the doorway. 

“We have to go.” Hattie had to shout over the uproar coming for upstairs; loud thuds, hollering, fighting. Niall could hear the sounds of the house through distracted ears, the adrenaline muffling the noise. His stare was solely focused on the woman in front of him. With one shaky step forward, she sunk further into the wall and let her head drop into her chest. 

“Go away.” 

“Ryder…” Niall’s voice cracked at the sound of her name. “Ry, it’s me….It’s Niall.” 

“Leave me alone.” She whimpered, not bothering to look up to him. 

“Ryder?” Hattie took a confused, heartbroken step forward but Niall quickly stopped her. He swallowed the lump in his throat before trying again. 

“Ryder, I’m not going to hurt you.” Another step forward, “It’s Niall. Don’t you remember?” The frightened girl did not respond but started rocking back and forth in her spot. “We used to live together….” His voice was trembling as he tried to bring her back. “I’m your boyfriend.” 

“We have to go!” Schmidty bellowed from the hallway, his head darting from side to side. 

“Ryder.” Niall moved forward again, his knees hitting the edge of the bed. She was within reach, finally, and yet she had never felt further away. “You have to trust me…We have to go.” His left hand moved ever so slowly and unsteadily towards her, “I’m going to take you back to Liam.” 

“Liam?” Ryder’s head shot up in recollection. “Wh-Where is my brother?” She stuttered, still holding tight to her knees but looking to Niall with alarm. The boy wanted to cry right then and there, the woman he loved no longer recognized him, only responding to her brother’s name. 

“If-If you come with me, I’ll bring you to him.” He held his hand out, palm side up, praying that she would take it. “I promise.” 

“We gotta go!” Schmidty hollered again as the fighting raged on upstairs. This time he caught Ryder’s attention, almost snapping her back to reality. 

“I promise.” The raven haired girl sluggishly reached forward and placed her hand in Niall’s, swallowing hard with a look of pure panic spewed across her face. “Everything’s going to be ok…I’ve got you.”

Once Niall felt he had gained his girlfriend’s trust, he gently pulled her forward on the mattress and slid one arm under her knees and the other around her back, lifting her bridal style with ease. This time Ryder didn’t hesitate to drape her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest. It was only when they were safely outside again did he feel the dampness of her tears on his shirt. 

“You two get her back to the car.” Hattie tried to take off back towards the house, “I have to help!” 

“NO!” Schmidty grabbed her wrist just before she slipped out of reach, “Our orders were to get Ryder back home safely, I’m not letting you go!” 

Hattie squirmed in his grasp, fighting against him to break free and help the other Sins. “Let me go! I have go help them!” She screamed as the taller man dragged her away from the house. 

“I’m following orders! We have to go!” 

“Hattie please!” Niall spoke in desperation as the fiery read head turned to him, “I need you.” She took two seconds to decide before giving in to the boys broken blue eyes and the shattered girl in his arms. Schmidty released her arm the moment she stopped resisting and the trio took off into the cover of the trees. 

 

&&&&

 

Blood seeped into the floorboards, forming misshapen puddles of red. 

Crimson splattered against the stark white walls and furniture. 

Scarlet smears and footprints of SevenSin blood leaving a trail out the door. 

Clothing covered in burgundy, hands painted cherry. 

The house was stunningly silent.

Novo sat on his knees against the war-ridden floor, clothes stained red with the blood of his fellow Howlers. A lifeless body cradled against his chest; Howler blood mixing with Howler tears. 

Hopper had two bruised and beaten palms placed firmly against the wall as he steadied himself. Head hung low between his shoulders, the taste of copper swirling in his dry mouth and vomit working its way to the surface. 

Louis stood motionless next to the overturned table, staring at the body lying behind it. His entire frame was in a relaxed state of disbelief; his gun slipping from his right hand and crashing into the floor. It was as it time had stopped for him, the world paused as his mind ran blank. The war that had been building for years had finally seen the light, only to last a matter of moments before coming to a deadly end.

A blood curdling scream sounded from the archway as two identical bleach blondes finally saw the massacre. 

Novo ignored them, only crying harder into the unmoving body of Bug. 

Hopper ignored them, doubling over and empting the contents of his stomach. 

Louis ignored them, his eyes trained on his dead friend at his feet. 

“Ha-Harry?” Quinn choked out words between her hysterical tears. Her olive eyes scanned the room in panic as she searched for her brother. 

Waverly locked her stare on the leader of the Howlers, mouth agape and tears welling in her baby blues. From her position, the upturned table was blocking Louis from the waist down. With his downward stare and the recognizable shoes peeking out she didn’t need to ask. With gentle steps the cracking blonde walked towards him, not caring that her bare feet were stepping in a sticky red substance. Louis finally acknowledged her when she rounded the table, the body of her dead boyfriend coming into full view. 

Zayn lay on his back at his girlfriend’s feet, blood seeping from under him and slowly moving towards Louis shoes. Waverly lost control of herself, shrills of grief and disbelief echoed through the home as she fell to the ground beside her boyfriend. Her unstable hands moved towards his face, pushing the matted hair from his closed eyes. She instinctively reached for his tattoo clad hand, pulling it away from the lone gun and up to her lips. She rocked back and forth, whispering inaudible words into Zayn’s hand. Her cries howled through the room and out the open windows, dancing with the whistling wind under the moonlight. 

“I will fix this.” Louis whispered the only thing he could think of as he watched the girl grieve before him. “I’ll make this right.” 

“Harry!” Quinn had positioned herself at the bottom of the staircase, weeping hysterically for her missing brother. With the amount of blood soaking into the floor she only could imagine the worst. 

No one moved for what seemed like hours. 

Novo continued to hold tight to Bug’s tiny frame in his arms. The youngest Howler was the first to die and Novo mourned as if he were his brother by birth. The two had grown to be inseparable over the year; Novo mentoring the younger one and showing him the ropes. All their misadventures and laughter was nothing but a memory now. 

Louis had slid to the ground beside Hopper, both their backs against the wall. The two were speechless and heartbroken. Bruises were forming against their flesh, the only physical signs they had been involved in this war. Louis’s hands were dyed red with the blood of his fellow brothers. 

Waverly had gone into a silent trance. Her hands held tight to Zayn’s as she sat next to him. The woman’s tears had all but dried up while she convinced herself he was just sleeping; that this was all some terrible nightmare that would soon be over, how she would wake to his calming voice and caramel eyes. 

Quinn continued to sob at the bottom of the staircase, her limbs draped haphazardly in every direction. The thought of being the only remaining Styles family member destroyed her. Losing her father was the worst thing she thought she would ever have to go through, and yet she was comforted by the presence of her brother in such a difficult time. Now…now she was all alone. 

“They got away.” A frantic and out of breathe mop of curls burst through the back door, coming to a skidding and slippery halt in the living room. He didn’t have a moment to take in the scene before Quinn practically knocked him over in an embrace. 

“I thought you were dead.” She sobbed into him even harder than before. “I thought you were dead.” 

“What?” Confusion spread across the newly sober man, brows furrowed at his sister’s tight hold around his waist. Harry kept his arms to the side, looking over Quinn’s shoulder to the sight before him. The man’s entire frame stiffened as he pushed the crying girl to the side, eyes frantically examining the room. Louis slowly rose from his position on the opposite side of the room, his eyes clouded and narrowed in Harry’s direction. 

“Leave.” 

“Lou-What…I didin’t-“ 

“LEAVE!” Louis growled like the animal he was; the Howler who couldn’t protect his pack. 

Harry took a step forward; hands up in surrender, bruises forming along his cheek bone. “I didn’t know! I was going to take her back tomorrow! I didn’t know!” 

“This is all your fault.” The man walked closer, his friends now behind him as if to shield them from any more harm Harry could cause. “I never should have helped you.” The scowl spread across the man’s face was of unsullied betrayal. “I trusted you and look what happened.” 

“Louis! I didn’t want this to happen! I didn’t-I didn’t..” Harry scrambled for words of remorse. His hectic eyes landed on Novo and Bug across the room, air catching in his lungs. “Oh my God…I didn’t-“ Both hands moved to run through his out of place curls. “Fuck. I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s too late for that!” Louis stood firm in his spot, Hopper rising to stand behind him. 

“HE SAID LEAVE!” All eyes shot to Waverly who was now standing over Zayn’s body, a shaky and blood ridden gun in her hand and pointed at Harry. The woman’s eyes were red and puffy, mascara running down her flushed cheeks. Her bare shins were covered in her boyfriend’s blood, her Christmas red dress now an unintentional deep shade of burgundy along the hem. 

“No!” Harry took a step backwards, pushing Quinn out of the way and towards Hopper who instantly wrapped his arms around her fidgeting frame. “NO! Harry!” She fought against the bigger man’s hold to no avail. 

“Zayn is dead.” Waverly spoke with an uneven tone, “He’s dead.” She hiccupped and the gun shook. “It’s all your fault. You couldn’t just let it go, could you?” She let her arm fall but held firm to the gun, finger burning on the trigger as she waved it. “You couldn’t just let everyone go on with their lives! You had to come in and fuck everything up! He’s dead!” She pointed the gun towards Zayn’s lifeless form. “They’re blood is on your hands!” 

“I know! I know…” Harry calmed his voice to avoid pushing Waverly over the edge and doing something he knew she would never recover from. “I deserve for you to pull the trigger. This is entirely my fault and I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could…” 

“Nothing is going to bring him back!” 

“Waverly…” Louis gave a warning tone to the inconsolable girl. 

“No! She’s right.” Harry interrupted, “Nothing is going to bring him back and I will never be able to make this right.” Waverly let fresh tears roll down her cheeks, the gun swaying back and forth as she moved. “I will never be able to make up for what I did and I realize that now. I’m so sorry Waverly…I’m sorry to all of you.” 

Waverly looked down to Zayn, new sobs building in her. “I can’t be without him.” The woman’s sudden mood change swept danger back into the room. Both Louis and Harry’s eyes were locked on the loaded gun in her hand, afraid at what she might do as realization destroyed her. 

“Waves…” Quinn had not stopped crying from the moment she walked down the stairs, her words escaping as if she were trapped underwater; drowning in her own tears. 

“I can’t be alone.” Waverly held the gun in both hands, almost as to inspect it, to feel the true weight of the darkness descending upon her. 

‘You’re not alone!” Quinn wailed in Hopper’s arms. 

“Quinn is right.” Harry chose his words with the utmost clarity, “You are not alone Waverly. I know what happened is beyond survivable but trust me, you can get through this.” 

“I’ll help you.” Louis interjected, taking the slightest step towards the girl whose stare was still aimed at the weapon in her hands. “I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re a part of this family now. As broken as we are, we are still a family.” 

“Put the gun down Waves.” 

The blonde looked up through damp eyelashes, her cherry lips slightly parted. Louis took another step forward, holding his hand out towards her. Waverly’s eyes darted between Louis and the gun for a moment before she slowly handed it over. A collective sigh escaped the room as she collapsed to the floor, resuming her position beside Zayn. Louis emptied the chamber before dropping the gun to the floor. Enough blood had already been spilled tonight. 

“This doesn’t change anything.” Louis spoke slowly to his once fellow Howler. 

“I know.” Harry swallowed hard, giving one last tear-jerking glance to his sister who was just now slipping from Hopper’s grasp. “I’m sorry.” 

Quinn pulled away from her restraints and quickly found herself in Harry’s arms once again. This time, her brother chose to wrap his own arms around her shoulders, pulling her tightly into him for the first time in years. “I’m so sorry.”

“I love you H.” 

“Do better Quinn, do better than me.” He placed a small kiss atop her growing dark roots before pulling away. 

A glance around the room and the full weight of Harry’s decisions began to crack at his exterior. In the moment, he thought what he was doing was right; his mind clouded only with thoughts of revenge and redemption. He couldn’t look beyond his past, he never saw this as the future and now it was a hard hitting reality. People had died because of him; lives forever changed and paths completely altered because of his selfish ways. 

With a sorrowful smile, Harry left the bloodbath that was the Howlers home, never to return.


End file.
